One Day You Will See
by soulmates2000
Summary: Chapter 16 rated M FOR MATURE. Sequel to This Life Has No Guarantees. Amy and Ricky are healing from their loss and raising their family. Adrian says goodbye to her husband and is trying to keep herself and her family together while he is gone. Grace is in medical school in New York with Jack. Ashley and Toby are trying to rebuild their lives. But what will life bring next?
1. Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy

Adrian held her infant son Noah who was asleep in her arms. Noah's twin sister Natalie was asleep in the swing nearby them as she sat on the couch. Bryan, her husband was upstairs in their bedroom packing to return to Iraq with his unit after he had been given leave for two weeks. Adrian felt her tears coming to the surface. She looked down at her son Noah and she could see the spiting image of her husband Bryan. The thought of the man she loved going back to such a dangerous place was hard for her to take but when she married Bryan she knew what she was siging on for. She heard footsteps on the stairs and she turned her head and saw Bryan coming down the stairs.

He went and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her and he pulled her close to him again. She laid her head on his shoulder. She could feel her tears coming on strongly. Bryan wiped them away with the palm of his hand. He put his hand under her chin and pulled her lips to his. Adrian kissed him gently. She felt like her heart was breaking all over again. She had been through alot in her short life. She had been married to Ben Boykewich. And they had a baby daughter who was stillborn. Her name was Mercy. And then she lost her husband Ben in a horrible accident. And she found Bryan and she found love again and the thought of losing him and their life together was more than Adrian could bare.

"I am coming back to you sweetheart." Bryan said as he looked deep into Adrian's very sad brown eyes.

"Promise me." Adrian said after a few more minutes.

"I promise I will do my very best to stay safe and come back to you and our family. I love you honey and I never want to lose you either." Bryan said as the thought of losing her also broke his heart too.

"I love you too. I just need you to come back to me. I don't think I can survive another loss like that. I have had too many in my life already. But God forbid for some reason you don't come back I will make it. I will raise our five kids and I will make you proud of me. But I don't think I would ever marry or love another. It hurts to much to open yourself up to that. Are you all packed to go?" Adrian said as she looked over at the time on the clock.

"Yes. Adrian I just want you to know that if I don't make it back, I want you to love again and be happy. It's okay. You wouldn't be dishonoring me or our life we shared together. I hope you know that I want you to be happy sweatheart. But I hope you never have to make that choice or find out anything like that." Bryan said as he entwined his hand in hers. Adrian turned and kissed him gently as she still had Noah cradled in her other arm.

"I love you so much Bryan. I love you even more than I did when you proposed, and even more than when we got married. You are a part of me now and that feeling is very powerful and strong. I know that you feel it too. Just stay safe and come home to us, to me." Adrian said after a brief pause.

"I will try Adrian. I really will try." Bryan said as the thought of not coming back made him very sad.

They both sat there and looked around the living room of their house. The TV was in front of them and on the wall next to it was several pictures of their family and friends. On one wall was current pictures starting with Holly, Kate, Hope, and lastly new pictures of Natalie and Noah had been added. Then on another wall was their wedding picture. And a group shot of Adrian, Bryan, Amy, and Ricky in their backyard right before Bryan left after renlisting in the army. Another of Adrian, Bryan, Grace and Jack at Adrian and Bryan's wedding. Pictures of Bryan's siblings, parents, and Adrian's parents and her half brother Alejandro. So much of their lives had intertwined when they fell in love and got married.

Their children's lives had become sisters once they married, and then adopted Holly, Kate, and Hope. And then further when they added their children together Noah and Natalie. So much they shared, they loved together. And letting go of his family once again to go where it was dangerous and his chances of coming back were very slim was hard for Bryan. Adrian laid on his chest with baby Noah asleep on her own. The three of them so close yet the distance coming was so close at the same time. But they shared the last few moments that they would have together.

An hour later Bryan put his pack in the back of the minivan and shut the back door. Then he got into the driver's seat. Adrian was already seated in the passenger seat quietly waiting for him to start the two hour journey to the post where he would leave for training and eventually back to his unit in Iraq. Noah and Natalie were in the seats directly behind them. They both were buckled in their carseats fast asleep. Then in the back Holly, Kate, and Hope were all talking and laughing like little girls should be. Completely happy and oblivious that their dad was leaving them again. But when they pulled in Holly and Kate would now and Hope wasn't dumb either she knew the change in everyone around her when that moment came. But for now everyone was happy and Bryan and Adrian wanted it that way.

Bryan started the van and he backed out of their driveway and started for the highway. He reached out for Adrian's hand and found her reaching for his as well. Then they held each other's hands for a long time as if time would stop and they could just stay as they were as a family. But both knew that the moment of parting was coming very soon. The drive seemed like it was longer than two hours. Finally the post came into view and and after they where on the post Bryan drove over to the parking lot and parked the van and shut off the engine. And then he kissed Adrian's hand. Slowly he got out of the van and went to the back and opened the door and got his pack out.

Adrian got out of the front seat and she went by Bryan at the back and got the double stroller out. Then she set it up and she took each of the babies carseats out and made sure they snapped into place and then she got the girls out and she grabbed that diaper bag. Then they saw Amy's SUV pull up next to them shortly after they arrived. Amy got out of the driver's seat. And she grabbed Lucy out of her carseat. While Ricky got out of the passenger's seat and he helped four year old Anna and seven year old John out of the car. And then all of them walked a ways until they joined the rest of Bryan's unit and Ricky's former unit before he retired from the army. Ricky said hello to a few people he hadn't seen in a while and introduced his family.

Then the dreaded time came for everyone to say goodbye to Bryan and let him go. So he said goodbye to his friends and their family first. He wanted to leave his own family for last already dreading the looks on his daughter's faces as he said goodbye for another year or two maybe even longer. So he went up to John and Anna and gave them a hug. And then Bryan hugged Amy and gave baby Lucy a kiss on her cheek. Then he gave Ricky a handshake and then a manly hug.

"You guys have been great friends over the years. It makes me feel a hundred time better leaving my family knowing that you and Adrian's parents are close by and are helping her out with the kids. It means more than I could ever put into words. Thank you Amy and Ricky so much. " Bryan said as he had come close to this family and he felt like they were family to him.

"Your welcome Bryan. We hope you stay safe and come home as soon as you can. We will be thinking of you." Amy said choking back her tears. She knew how hard it was to let the person you love so much go and watch them walk away to a very dangerous place. She knew Adrian was trying to be strong for the girls but she knew deep inside Adrian was falling apart inside.

"Yeah. We know you would do the same for us. Bring your butt back here man or you'll have me to answer to." Ricky said with a smile but he had a serious edge to his voice.

"Yeah I got it. You guys have a safe journey home." Bryan said with a smile.

"We will do our best." Amy said.

Then Bryan went over to his oldest three daughters first. He embraced each of them as he picked them up in his arms. He loved each of them so much. He kissed each of them and he said goodbye to them and told them he would see them as soon as he could but that he would in touch soon until that time. Then he went over to the twins he kissed each of their cheeks and held onto their little hands. Then he went over to his wife. She had a few stray tears streaming down her face.

He pulled her into his close embrace. She held onto Bryan for dear life. She kissed him several times and she hugged again and again until the moment finally came for him to leave. "I love you so much Bryan. I will do my best to take care of the kids and myself. We will be here waiting for you when you get back. We all love you and are going to miss you. I love you darling." Adrian said as she kissed him deeply once more and then she let go of his hand and she watched him walk away with his pack and join the rest of his unit. And they waved as he waved back to them.

Adrian still stood there for a few minutes after Bryan and his unit had left. Amy and Ricky and their kids stood near her and they all just stood their waiting. Until finally Adrian gave a big sigh and she looked over at Amy and Ricky. "Well I guess it is time to make the long trip home again. I just wish she was coming back with us. But we will be okay." Adrian said quietly.

Amy walked over to her and she put her free arm around Adrian and pulled her close for a hug. She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks and she could feel Adrian losing control of her emotions. She turned and Ricky stood holding his arms out to grab Lucy. Lucy saw her daddy and squeeled and went to him eagerly. And Ricky pushed the stroller and took all the kids alittle ways away so that they could have a private moment between friends.

"I know that I should be used to this by now but it gets harder each time to let him go towards such a dangerous place. I maybe selfish in wanting him here with me and our family but I don't care. I love him so much and I couldn't bare to lose him like Ben. That almost killed me when he died. It took everything I had to get out of bed each day. Hope was the one person who I knew depended on me so I did it for her. But now there is so much more in my life. I just didn't want to lose it in front of him or the kids." Adrian said as her tears poured over.

"It's okay Adrian. Just let it all out now before the kids come back over here. We are all here for you if you need anything. Remember that Adrian especially on those hardest days when you find yourself alone and wanting to cry. I am only a phone call away." Amy said as she held onto her dearest friend as she let her cry, and let her just get all of the fear, sadness, and emotion out. It was what Adrian needed right then and there. And she was glad to have Amy there to hold her up even though she felt like she was breaking down already and her husband hadn't even been gone from her side for a whole hour but she couldn't help the way she felt. And she knew to suppress it only made it that much worse in the end,so she let her tears fall where they did and she let her heart break just a little bit.  



	2. Facing the Pain Within

Amy parked in the driveway of there new home after the long two hour drive back from the post. She shut off the car and took the keys out of the ignition. Then she got out of the car as did Ricky on the passenger seat. Amy opened the back door and unbuckled and gently picked up a sleeping Lucy in her arms. Meanwhile Ricky got a sleeping Anna and picked her up while John got out and shut the door behind him. Amy then picked up the diaper bag and her purse. Then she walked up to the front door, she unlocked the door and opened it. She walked in followed by John, then Ricky holding Anna in his arms. Amy and Ricky put Anna and Lucy down for a nap. While John playing in the living room with his trucks and trains Amy and Ricky sat down on their loveseat. Ricky had his arms around Amy and had her pulled close to his chest.

"I love you Amy. Thank you for your love, our life, and our children. They are the greatest gifts in my life." Ricky said as he watched his firstborn and his only son.

"Yes thank you too. I don't ever want to change a thing in the wonderful life that we share together with our family." Amy said as she leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Then she leaned in closer to Ricky. Her thoughts drifted back to her miscarriage within the last few months. The pain still as fresh and new as she learned of a child she had carried and then had been gone before she even knew they had been alive. It hurt her deeply inside and she couldn't imagine holding that child as Adrian and Ben had experienced with their eldest, Mercy. Amy leaned and lay on Ricky's chest and she let her tears come in waves as she lost her control and let them fall. Ricky put his hand on her back and try to comfort her but he didn't know how to help. He had tried talking about it, not talking about it, even talking with Dr. Fields at one point. But he had told them a loss can take a long time for a person to be able to handle and try to lead their life again. So to just give it time and that everyone grieved in their own time. So Ricky was doing just that. It just hurt to see the woman he loved in so much pain but he knew that pain close to his heart as well cause he felt it too.

"I miss our baby Ricky. I wanted our baby so much." Amy said as she cried uncontrollably at the same time.

"Amy, maybe you should tell your family about the miscarriage. I know you didn't want to tell anyone, but maybe they could help you. They are so worried about you. Because they don't understand why you have been so sad. Or talk to Adrian she might be able to help you better than anyone." Ricky said quietly.

"I don't know if I am ready for that Ricky. And Adrian has enough on her plate right now. She doesn't need anymore stress right now. She is raising five children, taking care of the house, working, and she is thinking of going onto law school next year. Not to mention her husband is gone and within the next few months is returning to a very dangerous place. That is more than enough for one person to handle. No, I will handle this Ricky. I think it just caught up with me after seeing Adrian fall apart today. I love you Ricky, thank you for helping me and being with me through all of this." Amy said and she wiped her tears away with a tissue she grabbed from her jean pocket.

"I know but it might help to talk to her or your mom. Your mom is a good listener. Maybe you just need to let someone new hear the words and understand what happened. I love you Amy and I just want to see you happy that's all honey." Ricky gave her a gentle smile.

"I am getting there Ricky. I will try harder." Amy said and tried to kiss Ricky who gently pulled back.

"Your all wet and messy know. I don't want any of that." Ricky said as she chuckled playfully at her. So Amy threw her tissue at him and kissed him anyway and he kissed her back again with all the passion and longing that he had within him.

"Haha that's what you get for that." Amy said as she laughed a little after she had kissed him.

John having noticed the change in the room had sat quietly and listened to his mother cry. He didn't understand all of it but he could tell that his mom was sad and he didn't want her to be sad. So John went over and gave his mom and dad a hug. "I love you mommy. I love you daddy. Don't be sad mommy." John said in his sweet voice.

"How can we be sad with such a happy son here to cheer us up?" Amy said with a big smile.

"Yeah you make us both very happy John. We love you." Ricky said.

Then Amy and Ricky pulled their son onto their laps and began to tickle him as John laughed and laughed until he said. "Ok, stop." So they stopped and they both hugged John as if he was the middle of a sandwich. They didn't know what they would do without their eldest child or any of their children. They loved them all so much.

Later that evening after the kids had dinner, baths, bedtime stories, and were asleep. Amy and Ricky finished cleaning up the kitchen and then Amy and Ricky got ready for bed. Then after Ricky was already in bed Amy joined him a few minutes later. Ricky pulled her close to him and then he leaned over and gave her a deep and longing kiss. She kissed him right back with passion and desire. And then she was on top of him and kissing him and then Ricky all of a sudden stopped and pulled their lips apart.

"Are you sure Amy? I mean this is the first time since the miscarriage?" Ricky asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes. I am sure that I love you and I want to show you my love." Amy said and she put her lips onto of his and kissed him with as much need as she had just shown her with the first kiss when she climbed into their bed. And so they shared a wonderful night together for the first time since they had lost their baby and then they spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms and slept soundly.

Meanwhile Adrian had gotten home and she had fed the kids. She spent the rest of the afternoon and evening playing with the girls, feeding the babies, changing, cleaning, and making dinner. Then she bathed the older girls, dressed for bed, brushed their teeth, and then read them short bedtime story as she knew the twins would be up from one of their many naps shortly. And eventually all three of the girls were fast asleep. And just in time cause Adrian hurt Noah crying on the baby monitor. She quietly left the bedroom and shut the door almost all the way.

Then she walked downstairs to the living room where both babies had been asleep in their cradles. Noah was crying his head off. Adrian knew he was hungry for his supper. She picked up her son and kissed his forehead. And then she undid the buttons of her blouse and soon Noah's cries had stopped as he greedily nursed. After several minutes after he had his full Adrian could tell he was falling back asleep. So she laid him on her shoulder and burped him. Then she got up and grabbed the monitor as well and grabbed his diaper, and his new clothes. She put him in the small portable baby bath and gave him a gentle bath as she gently washed him. And then she dried him off, clipped nails, put a fresh diaper on him, and then put him in his new outfit. Then she rocked him until he fell asleep and then she laid him down in his cradle. Then she noticed that Natalie was wide awake and putting her fists in her mouth and trying to suck on them. She knew she must be hungry. So she repeated the entire routine once more with Natalie and just under another hour she was asleep.

Adrian then ate a quick dinner with the baby monitor hooked to her jean pocket. Then she quietly washed dishes, wiped the counter, and the table off. Then she swept the floor, took out the garbage. Then she moped the kitchen floor on her hands and feet. Then she looked and was satisfied with the job she had done. It seemed she could only get cleaning done when the kids were asleep in the morning hours or the evening hours lately.

Then she sat on the couch with a book. But after several minutes she could hardly remember what she read. Then her eyes drifted off to the picture of Bryan in his uniform on the mantle by the fireplace. And Adrian got up and pulled it down and she sat down on the couch and she stared at his picture closely as if she could will it to life. But she knew he was gone and she just hoped he would be safe. Then she cried all new tears and she laid on the couch with his picture clutched close to her chest and her heart and she cried and cried until she finally fell asleep but nightmares came to her instead of wonderful dreams.

Bryan was with his unit in full gear and was on guard as he moved carefully with weapon in hand. Everyone was on full alert and all of a sudden a explosion hit suddenly. And then shots rung out and she saw Bryan hit the ground and she screamed like she had the night Ben had died. And she ran to him and she held him in her arms. There was so much happening all at once. Bryan was gasping for air and he was bleeding profusely. Adrian tried to stop it but nothing seemed to help.

"Bryan don't leave me. I need you so much. I love you. Please come back to me. BRYAN!" Adrian said and then screamed as she saw him take one last breath and then she began CPR. She breathed into his mouth and did chest compressions and nothing worked. And finally she knew it was hopeless. And she laid ontop of him and she cried and she screamed at the world. "NOOOO! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN!" Adrian screamed with all her might and cried.

Adrian woke up covered in sweat. The dream had been so real. It was as if she could still feel his lifeless still body still in her arms. She cried and held her empty arms as she cried for her fears, and for everything that she had been through in her life in the past. Then she made a silent prayer to keep her husband safe and to bring him home to her. Because he was her life and she needed him so much that she was afraid of the consequences if he didn't come back. She felt alittle better after she made a prayer. And finally she fell back asleep but she didn't sleep peacefully but horribly instead. She wouldn't rest easy until her husband was back in her arms alive and before her eyes. 


	3. Friends and Family

Amy and Ricky woke up the next morning in each other's arms after a wonderful night of being together. Ricky held her close to him and he stared at her face as she slept. He brushed back some of her hair that had fallen over her face. He kissed her cheeks, and finally her lips. And that woke her up. She stared up into her husband's brown eyes. She sat up and she kissed him deeply.

"That was wonderful last night. The wait was worth it." Ricky said with a huge smile.

"Stop your making me blush." Amy said as her cheeks turned red.

"Well I meant every word and the best part your all mine. I love you honey. I just want us to be happy and to start a new chapter in our lives. We have our three wonderful children, and our new house, and our families, and our friends. I love our life together and I wouldn't trade any part of it for anything." Ricky said as he sat up next to Amy and leaned in and kissed her again.

"That means everything to me Ricky. I feel the same way. I know we have been through alot the last few months but hopefully we will settle into a happy place at least for a while. I guess we better get up. John has his doctors appointment for his checkup. I was thinking when we leave next week for our vacation to Montana, why don't we ask Adrian if she and the kids want to come? What do you think?" Amy said as she looked over at Ricky and watched him closely.

"I think that is a great idea. Adrian and the kids could use a week of fun and no worries. I think the change of scenery would do us all good in the end. Ok why don't you wake up the kids and I will get breakfast ready in the meantime. Sound good?" Ricky said with a yawn.

"I think I can handle that." Amy said as she stood up and kissed him one last time as she grabbed her robe and left their bedroom and made her way to John's room first.

An hour later everyone was awake, had eaten dinner, got cleaned up, and were all in the car and on their way to John's appointment. John seemed quieter than usual in the backseat as his dad drove down the highway to the clinic where he would be poked and prodded once again as he had been since he was two years old. It was hard for John because he hated hospitals and needles. He didn't remember being sick so long ago but his mom and dad told him that it was to make sure he stayed healthy and they would do whatever it took to make sure he did.

"Hey buddy you excited to go to Montana and stay on a real ranch?" Ricky said to John as he looked in the rearview mirror back at his son.

"I guess." John mumbled.

"You guess. A couple of days ago you could hardly wait to go, you packed your suitcase and were already. I think it will be alot of fun. You can learn to ride and they have campfires, and we get to sleep in a nice cabin." Ricky said with enthusiasm in his voice. John didn't bite, he just stared out the window miserably.

"John, honey I know you don't want to go to the doctor but you have too. If you don't you can get really sick again and we want to make sure if it comes back that we stay on top of it. It will only take an hour and then we will be meeting Adrian and her family for a picnic at the beach. Please be my brave boy and do it for me?" Amy said softly to her son.

John looked at his mom and he knew she wouldn't ask him to do something unless it was really important. "Yeah, I will but that doesn't mean I have to like it. But I will do it for you mommy." John said quietly as he gave her a little smile.

A half hour later Amy and John were waiting in the examination room for Dr. Thomas the doctor who had been there from the beginning since John had been diagnosed with Acute Leukemia. He had helped Amy and Ricky through many hard decisions and uncertain times. And every year that he got a clean bill of health was a good one for them. Soon Dr. Thomas came into the room. He had John's medical charts. They had gotten thicker each year as he was tested and everything had been documented. Dr. Thomas sat down on his stool next to the examining table where John was sitting. Amy was sitting in a chair nearby.

"Hi Amy. Hi John. Wow you must have grown an entire foot since I saw you last year. Man I better watch out or you will topple over me before too long. Alright, now how have you been? Any concerns, new symptoms?" Dr. Thomas said and then got down to the reason of the visit.

"No I have been feeling good and doing pretty good in school. I am evening trying out for the soccor team this year." John said with a little excitement in his voice.

"That's great John. Alright how bout we get on with the tests. I promise I will make it as quick and painless as possible, ok?" Dr. Thomas said in a gentle voice.

"Okay." John said in a bit of a mumbled tone.

Another hour passed and finally after several tests John and Amy were allowed to leave and they would find out the results early next week, right before they would be leaving for vacation for the following week. Amy and John went out into the waiting room after the tests. Ricky was seated there with Anna and Lucy and he was reading a book. He looked up at Amy with an anxious face.

"We won't know until early next week. But Dr. Thomas said that his general appearance seemed good." Amy said as Ricky stood up and picked up Lucy. Then he held Anna's hand. And they all walked out of the clinic and made their way to the SUV. Ricky buckled in Anna and Lucy in their carseats. Then he made sure John was also buckled and he got into the driver's seat of their SUV. Then Amy got into the passenger seat. Amy reached for Ricky's hand and he took it his own as he drove toward the beach. He squeezed her hand and then pulled it up to his lips and kissed her hand.

After they returned home for a moment, they got their picnic lunch and a blanket and then they got back in the SUV and continued their drive to the beach. Finally after several minutes on the highway the beach came into view and they saw Adrian's green minivan come into view. She had just gotten the stroller out and placed the babies in their carseats snapped into the stroller. And they saw Holly and Kate carrying some of the picnic items. They parked next to Adrian's van and then John all excited unbuckled and got out to talk to the girls. He was happy to have all of medical tests behind him.

Amy got out and she picked up baby Lucy. While Ricky picked up Anna and then he also scooped up Hope in his arms and carried them down to the paved picnic area. Amy pulled out Lucy's stroller and put the diaper bag and the toys and blanket in the bottom basket of the stroller. Then she put Lucy in it. And she carried the picnic basket. By that time John, Kate, and Holly had already walked down by Ricky, Anna, and Hope. Amy and Adrian took their time as they took the gentle paved path down with the strollers.

"So how have you been Adrian, feeling any better?" Amy asked gently

"Better, but still hard. It never gets any easier. But it was a choice that we made together. It's just hard taking care of the kids, and keeping the house running. But I love the kids and the girls are a big help and they are so loving and wonderful. I don't feel near as lonely with them around. How about you Amy? You haven't been your usual self in some time now." Adrian said knowing her friend pretty good.

"Yeah your right. About the time we found Ashley a few months ago, I had a miscarriage. I didn't even know I was pregnant at the time. I just felt so sad that this little person was gone and never had a chance. And then I thought of you and Ben with Mercy and that made me even sadder. I cannot imagine the pain you felt, must still feel from such a horrible loss in your life." Amy said finally opening up and telling someone else.

Adrian stopped and put the brake on the stroller and then she hugged Amy who kept one hand on Lucy's stroller. Then they started to walk again just a little slower. Adrian finally spoke after a few seconds of silence. "That is horrible. I knew something had happened because you acted like you were happy but you would get this sad look on your face. I am so sorry Amy. But eventually life goes on whether we want it too or not. It is hard I know that but Amy you cannot change what happened you can only accept it and grieve for your loss. Just take your time and let yourself feel everything." Adrian said.

"Yeah I am. Have you heard from Grace? How is she settling into Medical School there in New York?" Amy said wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah she loves it. She and Jack are renting an apartment and Jack just got a job as a football coach at the high school nearby and she said Shawn is doing well and he is talking and walking and getting into everything. She sounds really happy. I am glad for her." Adrian said as she recalled her recent phone call with her friend.

"That is great. I am glad she likes it. Well we made it finally. Looks like Ricky is having fun with the kids. But it's good for him. John and Anna missed him terribly while he was gone and they are enjoying every moment with him now when he isn't working." Amy said as she saw Ricky and the kids playing in the sand.

"Yeah, I will be looking forward to when Bryan is home for a while again and then finally the day he is home for good." Adrian said as her thoughts drifted to her husband miles and miles away from them.

"And he will come back." Amy said as she smiled. "Shall we join them?" Amy said.

"Lets." Adrian said.

They ate a nice lunch, played in the sand, and the older ones even got to go swimming in the calm gentle water of the ocean while Adrian and Amy played with the babies. It was a nice family memory for all of them and they were happy to share it with friends who had become family after everything that they had been through over the years. And when it was over they all went home and enjoyed a nice warm dinner and a clean bath and a deep calm sleep after a long day of fun in the sun.


	4. Some Good News and Someone Unexpected

Amy and Ricky were seated in Dr. Thomas's office. The nurse has shown them in and they were waiting for the doctor to find out the results of John's tests. Amy reached over for Ricky's hand and he clutched it in his own. They heard the office door open and Dr. Thomas walked in and was holding John's medical chart and he walked around and sat down in his chair behind his desk so he was face to face with Amy and Ricky.

"Hello Amy and Ricky. I have some very good news. John is in great health. All of his tests are good and he is still in remission. So we won't have to test him until next year unless he develops symptoms. So this must be a weight off of your shoulders once again?" Dr. Thomas said.

"Yes. Thank you so much Dr. Thomas. We couldn't be happier hearing that news. And we hope to not see you until that year is up. No offense of course." Ricky said with relief. Then he stood up and shook his hand and sat back down next to Amy.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Thomas. That is wonderful news and music to my ears." Amy said with a smile on her face.

A few minutes later they walked hand in hand out of the clinic and got into the SUV. Then Ricky drove toward Amy's parent's house to pick up the kids. They had been nice enough to watch them so that they could talk to the doctor in private just in case it had been bad news. Ricky held Amy's hand once again in his own and squeezed it. Amy looked over at him and gave him a gentle smile.

"I don't know how you did that the whole time I was away. I mean to sit there and wait and wait to hear good or bad news. You are a brave women to have raised our kids, and made sure John made his appointments and then go in there by yourself. I love you all the more for it. It was much easier having you there with me. When I was overseas we didn't have much time to think of our worries and concerns. So much of our time is spent being on guard for your unit, yourself, and others around you. It takes all of your focus. But I am glad I could be here now for it this time." Ricky said.

"It was hard but like you said my life was also filled too. I worked, I raised John and Anna, I took online classes and ran the household. There wasn't alot of time to worry with all that going on. I mean sure it is in the back of your mind but you have to press on for the kids. The only time things caught up with me was when it was still and quiet in the nightime. Then everything would come out." Amy said as she remembered the nights she screamed out after she had horrible nightmares that Ricky was hurt or worse. The thought made her shiver.

"Yeah that makes sense as well. Well we are here now together, and that is the most important thing of all. I love you so much Amy." Ricky said as he parked the SUV and then he leaned over and gently kissed her. Amy kissed him back with love and understanding.

"I love you also for always." Amy said as she looked over and saw the kids followed by her parents. Lucy was in her mom's arms.

So Amy and Ricky got out of the vehicle. And John and Anna came running at their dad. Ricky scooped them both up in his arms and held them. This made Anna giggle and John smile. They both were enjoying their dad being home for good. Especially John who could remember better than Anna that he had been gone for long periods of time.

"So what's the news?" Anne asked with a bit of a nervous tone to her voice.

"Clean bill of health." Amy said as she smiled happily.

"No more needles for a whole year then?" John said with a lot of excitement.

"For a while, but you still have your regular shots still. But it means that if you stay well we won't see Dr. Thomas for a year." Ricky said.

"Yay!" Anne said with a smile and even more excitement than John.

"That is wonderful news!" George said.

"Are you all packed for your trip and did Adrian and her family decide to go with you all?" Anne asked.

"All packed up and yes she did decide to come with us. We leave in the morning for the trip. We have a few days drive first and then I am sure the kids will be happy when we get to the ranch. But we still have to get the car loaded up and get the kids dinner and all that. So we better be going. We will call you later tonight before we leave. Thanks so much for watching the kids this afternoon." Amy said as she hugged her parents and everyone said goodbye.

Later on that evening the car was loaded. The kids were all in bed and Amy and Ricky were curled up under a blanket and watching a movie. Amy had the popcorn sitting on her lap onto the blanket. They were laughing and enjoying their evening together when Ricky asked Amy out of the blue. "Amy I was thinking, do you want another baby? Or are you good with the three that we have. If it is too soon to be talking about this just let me know. I just keep having this dream where we are all at the beach dancing with five kids around us. And it seemed so real. Not that we have to have two more or any more. I am very happy with our two beautiful girls and our handsome son. I just thought I would ask if you had made a decision yet." Ricky said softly.

"I have been thinking about that alot. And I think that we should just enjoy our life together and leave that choice up to nature and if we are blessed, then wonderful and if not that's okay too. Maybe in a few months I will be really ready to try but now lets just see where life takes us. Is that alright with you?" Amy said.

"Yes that is more than alright with me. I love you Amy." Ricky said as Amy arched her neck back and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you. And there is more where that came from." Amy said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah well then pay up." Ricky said as he kissed her deeply and they ended up in their bedroom sharing a romantic and wonderful night of showing each other their love for one another.

Over at Adrian's she had just finished nursing the babies and she had put them to bed for at least a few hours. The girls were all asleep too for the night. The luggage was all packed and in the van. Everything was all ready for the trip. But Adrian sat on the couch feeling just a bit sad at the thought that her husband wouldn't be there with them on such a wonderful vacation. But she was also happy to get away with the kids. It would be alot of fun for them. Although Adrian knew the babies wouldn't know what was going on. She knew that she could one day show them pictures and they would have a memory through that. And she was hoping to see Bryan's parents and introduce them to the twins. She hoped there was time anyway. Adrian stared at the babies asleep in their cradles. They slept so peacefully and soundly.

She looked at Natalie. She looked so much like Adrian more each day. She had her soft black hair and dark brown eyes. Adrian loved that she looked so much like her. Then she turned and looked at Noah. He looked exactly like his father. He was a mini of her husband. She looked over at their wedding picture and she hoped that where ever he was that he was safe and doing well. Just then her cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It said unknown. She picked it up immediately.

"Hi honey. I miss you and the kids like crazy. I just got your last letter." Bryan's voice said on the line.

"I was just thinking about you soldier and then you called. I miss you too. But we are good. The kids miss you too but they understand. I love you Bryan just in case we get disconnected." Adrian said.

"I love you too Adrian. I have been sitting here looking at that picture of us and the kids from the barbeque at Ricky and Amy's new house not so long ago. I love that picture and that memory. I hope that you guys enjoy Montana. It iis beautiful and a wonderful place to live or visit. But I have to go Adrian there is a line of people waiting to talk to their loved ones. I love you, give the kids a kiss and send them my love. I love you honey." Bryan said and then he was gone just like that.

Adrian hung up the phone and she set it back down. Then she grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and she laid down on the couch and fell asleep and had wonderful dreams for once and none of her nightmares could find her that night.

New York:

Grace was at the library just finishing up studying with her group. She packed up her books and placed them in her backpack. Then she grabbed her purse and she said goodbye to her study group. She stepped out into the cold night. She pulled her jacket around her as the chill hit her suddenly. Her apartment was only six blocks from the library. She made the decision to walk instead of get a taxi. She knew it wouldn't take her long to get home. All of a sudden she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and looked behind her. But no one was there. But an uneasy feeling hit her. She picked up her pace wanting to get home as quick as possible to Jack and Shawn who were probably waiting for her with dinner made. So she started to almost sprint. Until she heard a voice behind her and she stopped suddenly as it startled her.

"Hi Grace." Jason said.

"Hi Jason. You startled me a little." Grace said as she put her hand over her chest as her heart seemed to stop for a second.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to." Jason said innocently.

"That's fine. How have you been?" Grace said cheerfully to see an old friend.

"Good. Medical school is going well. I am just on break for a few days so I flew up to see Lauren here. She is doing well. She graduated from NYU and now she is working on becoming a psychiatrist like our mom. She and Madison live here now. Madison writes for the New York Times. She only writes small pieces but she is happy to at least be in the field that she is in. My parents are good, remarried and still living in California. How about you?" Jason asked.

"Good. I graduated from college last summer and am in my first year in medical school. I married Jack and we have a son Shawn who is one. We are very happy and doing well."  
Grace said happily.

"That's good. Why don't you grab a bite to eat with me and we can catch up some more." Jason offered.

Grace thought about it for a second. She wanted to go home but she knew it would be a rare chance to see Jason and talk with him. "Alright but only for an hour or so." Grace said as she then sent a quick text to Jack, Be home late, don't wait up. I love you, Grace.

An hour and half later Grace and Jason were still at the restaurant. They had polished off two bottles of wine with dinner. And Grace was tipsy from the wine. Before she knew it they were back at Jason's hotel room. Jason pulled her inside and he put his lips to her. She kissed him back and then he set her on the bed. He pulled off his shirt. And then he was on top of her kissing her and pulling her close to him. Grace pulled her mouth apart from his for a moment.

Grace felt like she was so dizzy and she wasn't even sure where she was. She couldn't think at all as Jason took off her camisole and her jeans. And then everything happened so quickly. The next morning Grace was asleep next to Jason. She was fully clothed. She couldn't remember what happened last night. It seemed odd that she had ended up here. But Jason was dressed and he was asleep facing away from her. It seemed innocent enough but Grace wasn't sure. She quickly grabbed her things and left the room. Her head hurt so much and she felt like she was going to be sick. And then a wave of nausea hit her and she threw up in the trash can on the street. What had happened last night? Grace wasn't sure anything had. But she felt like maybe it did. She walked home with dread at what might have been.  



	5. The Truth Comes Out

The long to Montana hadn't been to bad. The kids had all enjoyed the scenery along the way. After a few days on the road they finally reached their destination. They had rented a large cabin on a ranch called Calderos. Calderos was owned by Maggie and Josh Shearing. They ran a live ranch and also offered for people to come and watch and enjoy a real working ranch. They had roping, riding, camp fires, trail rides, and so much more for the entire family. They drove up the long driveway as the sign for Calderos came into view. They parked the SUV and the minivan in front of the main office. An older man and woman came out as they turned off the vehicles and stepped out. It felt so good for them to stretch their legs. Then Amy and Ricky got their kids out and helped Adrian get the babies out and put in there stroller.

"Hello there. Glad you all could make it here to our home. Your name?" The older gentleman said.

'Underwood and Callum. I am Ricky, and this is my wife Amy. Our children John, Anna, and Lucy." Ricky said and shook the man's hand as he held it out.

"Pleased to meet you and your family. I am Josh and this here is my wife Maggie. We own and run the place. If you all need anything please come to us. And who might the rest of you all be?" Josh asked in his very friendly tone of voice.

"I am Adrian Callum. These are my children Holly, Kate, Hope, and the twins Natalie and Noah." Adrian introduced everyone.

"NIce to meet you Mrs. Callum. You all have beautiful children. Well we have set you guys up in cabin eight and nine. If you follow this road down about half a mile you will come upon a small driveway on your right. Follow that drive and it will take you to cabin eight and nine is just a few feet from eight. Safe travels and we will see you all around the camp fire for dinner at bout six tonight. Nice to meet you all and have a great trip." Josh said and then he and Maggie walked back into the office.

So they all got back into the cars and drove the half mile and finally two small but very well kept cabins came into view. The kids were getting excited and happy to be almost out of the car for a week. A half hour later all of the luggage had been put away and everyone was situated as to where they would sleep while they were there. And the kids were all playing in the large grassy area between the two cabins. Ricky was playing with Lucy and throwing her up in the air and catching her as she squeeled with delight as he would do again. Adrian was seated on the picnic table with the twins in their stroller. And Amy was seated next to her as they watched their kids and Ricky enjoying the warm and beautiful Montana air.

"He is such a great father." Amy said aloud.

"Yes he is. So is Bryan though. When he came home this last time he was always holding, rocking, feeding, changing, anything he could do to have contact with them and me. I love that man so much I think it shouldn't be allowed. I miss him so much as I see Natalie and Noah growing and changing more each day. I think about how much he is missing in their lives. I used to think the same with Hope. It hurt me so much that Ben couldn't see our sweet beautiful girl that we created. But I knew he had no choice in it. And I know Bryan is doing what he needs to do to take care of us. It's just hard sending him back to a place that is so dangerous. I just miss him so much. But I am hopeful that he is coming home and he will be safe while he is there. I have to or I will go crazy." Adrian said as she laughed at the thought.

"Yeah. You do what you have to. I just wish my life had another person in it or soon to be. But it wasn't meant to be after all. It just hurts knowing what could have been. Sometimes I dream of him like he was here right now. And he is so sweet and cute. He is a mini Ricky and he has my smile. And he is a happy child who is always smiling and just easy going. But I guess dreaming of what isn't probably doesn't help me in any way." Amy said as she felt moisture in her eyes.

"I don't think so. I used to dream about Ben and Mercy all the time. Especially when I was pregnant with Hope. I thought that should be my family. Ben, Mercy, Hope and myself. But that wasn't a chapter in my story after all. I used to think it should have been and how unfair. But my life also has been very wonderful all just the same. You take your time and you grieve for what has been lost. You and Ricky should take all the time you need. There is no perfect time or reason just to just move on with you life. You just do when your ready. You will both know when that time is right." Adrian said as she gave Amy a half smile.

"Thanks Adrian that means so much coming from you. Ricky was right that I should have talked to you months ago. I just didn't want to add to your troubles. But I am glad we can talk about it. It helps." Amy said as she smiled and wiped away a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Your welcome." Adrian said and then Adrian's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID it was Grace. She picked up the phone and hit the talk button.

"Hello Adrian?" Grace said in tears and panic.

"Grace what's wrong? Are you okay?" Adrian said with concern in her voice.

"Adrian I think I did something...It was something bad." Grace said as she choked on her own words.

"Grace what happened? Just start from the beginning." Adrian said to Grace.

"I was studying late last week at the library with my study group. I left and I ran into Jason. We ate dinner and just talked. Next thing I know I wake up the next morning in his bed. I am dressed and so is he. I thought it was real innocent at first. I mean I drank a lot of wine and my memory was bad. But I have been having these vivid dreams about Jason taking off my clothes and he is taking off his... and..." Grace felt sick at the thought and couldn't finish the words.

"Oh my god Grace. Are you alright?" Adrian asked in fear of what she was pretty sure happened.

"I am fine. But it couldn't have happened Adrian. It just couldn't have." Grace said quietly.

"I think it did Grace. It really probably did." Adrian said as the words and realization hit her hard.

"NO! How am I supposed to face Jack? I cannot hurt him like that. How could I do that to him after everything we have been through? And Shawn. I don't think I can do this Adrian. I think I am going to be sick." Grace said as she ran from the kitchen ino the bathroom and deposited the items of her lunch as her stomach became empty. Her life was spinning out of control because of one night she wished she has never seen or wanted.

"Grace, Grace are you there?" Adrian asked her.

"Yes I am here." Grace said almost numb.

"Grace did you go and get a plan B pill afterwards?" Adrian asked her.

"No. I don't think that could happen. I am on the pill and Jack and I have been careful and have always used condems." Grace said.

"Yes but if you were with Jason did he wear a condom? And did you remember to take your pill at the same time each day and every day?" Adrian asked her.

"I don't know if he did. I don't think he did but I am not sure. I think I took it but it might have been later. I just don't remember. I can't be. It's impossible." Grace said as she put her hand over her stomach.

"Grace you need to find out for sure. I think you need to find out and think about your options. I know this isn't what you wanted but it's what life has dealt you and you need to meet it head on. Because if you are Grace the truth will come out sooner rather than later." Adrian said the facts but it her to say it.

"Yes I guess your right. But if I am pregnant with Jason's child I don't know if I could abort the child." Grace felt like crying. She just couldn't be pregnant she couldn't.

"Find out Grace. Don't worry about it till then okay?" Adrian finally said.

"Alright I will find out." Grace said and then hung up the phone.

Grace felt her legs buckle from under her and she slid onto the floor. She pulled her legs up to her chest and she cried and screamed until all of her breath was gone. Then she laid on the floor and balled her eyes out. Her life once so secure and sure now falling apart and being left in tatters before her very eyes. She never realized that her life would go this way and she felt sick at the thought of what had happened. And Grace got up and for the second time she threw up into the sink. And then she laid down and she cried as she finally fell asleep.

Adrian sat and looked at her phone for a long time as she closed it and put it on the table next to her. She couldn't help but feel terrible for Grace and the situation that she was now facing in the future. She only hoped that it was negative and that she and Jack could still make it work and be together.

"Is Grace alright Adrian?" Amy asked with worry on her face.

"I really don't know. But there is nothing anyone can do to help her right now. Time will only tell how everything will work out." Adrian said and she knew Amy wasn't dumb she had heard everything that Adrian had said and she knew Amy had a pretty good idea of what might be going on.

"Well if there is anything that we can do please let me know?" Amy said.

"Yes I will or Grace will. Why don't we all get ready to go to dinner by the campfire?" Adrian said as she stood up and she began pushing the stroller. Amy stood up as well and they got the kids cleaned up and made the bit of a distance walk. They enjoyed a wonderful dinner and a wonderful time with everyone. It was a memory that everyone would share and treasure for always.

Meanwhile later that night Grace was seated at the kitchen table feeding Shawn as Jack came home from work. He walked over to Grace and gave her a deep kiss. Only Jack could tell something was wrong with her demeanor. He sat down next to her and he picked up her hand in his own. And he looked into her deep sad blue eyes. He saw the pain, the fear, the panic, and the dread in her eyes and on her face all at once.

"Grace what's wrong?" Jack asked softly. He waited and she didn't respond. "Gracie you can tell me anything. Honestly we will work through it and we will beat it." Jack said with much emotion in his voice as it hurt him to see her like this.

"I...I slept with Jason and I think that I am pregnant...I don't know if it is yours or his." Grace said all of sudden. Hoping if she said it aloud that it wouldn't be true but she knew it was.

Jack felt the air leave him and he felt his heart break as if someone had just slammed him down. He felt like crying as the realization of the words hit him hard. Grace could almost hear his hear break right before her very ears. "I don't understand. Why Grace? Why?" Jack said as his pain hurt him so much. He loved her more than he loved anyone.

Grace felt her tears hit her and she grabbed his hands and she hugged him and there they sat holding onto one another crying and feeling like there life was cracking apart and getting ready to break at any tender moment of weakness. So many obstacles, so many odds and they had beaten them all. But now neither of them was sure they could hold onto one another and beat these odds this time around. 


	6. Where Do We Go From Here?

Another week passed by and now they were all home and settling back into their lives again. It had been a wonderful vacation and everyone had a lot fun and a lot of memories made during that time. John had learned to ride. And Ricky had rode with Anna in his lap. She had loved that. Amy and Ricky had taken a quiet trail ride and had enjoyed nature alot during the ride. Adrian had watched her kids bloom as they chased each other, fed the horses, took rides, camped, and played in the open air. Then they had all met Bryan's parents and it had been a wonderful afternoon of a picnic and enjoying the children and the visit for the first time since Adrian and Bryan had gotten married. All in all it had been a wonderful vacation and much needed rest for everyone.

Amy was at home with Lucy. Ricky was at work while Anna and John were at school. Lucy had just gone down for a nap when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and answered the door. It was Ashley. She hugged her sister. She was now seven months pregnant with her first child. "Hi Amy I just thought I would stop by and say hi." Ashley said as Amy showed her in and they both sat down on the couch.

"I am glad you did." Amy said as she looked over at her sister. She had been through hell and back in the last six months. But she seemed happy almost like her old self. Not all the way but almost.

"Toby and I were talking alot while you were gone. We were wondering if you and Ricky would like to be our son's godparents?" Ashley said as she smiled at her sister. Amy felt happy and she embraced Ashley at her question.

"Would we? You bet we would I couldn't think of anything better. We would be truly honored Ashley." Amy said with excitement in her voice.

"Good now that's settled got any milk to drink?" Ashley said. Amy got up and quickly grabbed a glass and the milk and poured her cup and then put the milk back in the fridge. Then she handed her sister the glass and took her seat again.

"Speaking of news have you decided on any names yet?" Amy asked her.

"Yeah we were thinking of Hunter Matthew. Do you like it?" Ashley said.

"Yeah I think it is very cute and sweet name for your son." Amy said with a small smile on her voice.

"So when are you guys going to have another baby running around the place. Lucy is going to be one before too long. And I am sure John would love a little bother." Ashley said part serious part joking. Amy started to cry and she grabbed the tissues and wiped away the tears.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ashley asked in concern.

"No you didn't Ash. It just that when we found you I had a miscarriage around the same time. It has been hard and painful time for myself and for Ricky. I want more children but I am really scared it will happen again. I just don't want to lose another child. A baby is such a gift no matter the circumstance in which they are created. I just hope we can have another if I ever get the courage to try again one day. I love you Ashley and I am so happy for you and for Toby. You enjoy every moment of your pregnancy and your baby when he is born." Amy said with sadness and happiness in her voice at the same time.

"I am so sorry Amy for yours and Ricky's loss. I had no idea. I will Amy. I will enjoy his so much. I promise you that I will." Ashley said as she embraced her older sister and the two held onto one another for a long time and Amy felt relieved to tell another family member of the secret she had kept for long enough. It was time to tell them all of what had happened on that day all those months ago.

Later that day Adrian was just putting the twins down for their nap when she heard a knock on the front door. She grabbed the baby monitor and looked at the twins for a moment. Then she walked downstairs and she opened the front door. There stood two men in uniform. One was a pastor Adrian knew right away. Adrian felt like someone had just knocked her out and she felt like she wanted to turn and run from where she stood but her feet were numb and wouldn't budge at all.

"Adrian Callum?" the young pastor asked.

"Yes, I am Adrian." Adrian barely could breath as she said the words aloud.

"Mrs. Callum the army regrets to inform you that your husband Lt. Byran Callum has been listed as missing in action." the young pastor said with concern and compassion as he spoke the words to Adrian.

"What...what does that mean exactly?" Adrian said not understanding what the young pastor in uniform was telling her.

"It means that your husband is either missing or he is deceased. I know that is a very difficult time for you Mrs. Callum but if we could just come in and talk to you for a few minutes. We will both do our best to answer your questions and tell you what we know about what happened the day your husband went missing." the young pastor said.  
Adrian felt like crying, screaming, running, anything but where she was or what she was she knew she couldn't. So she opened the door wider and she let the two men in uniform in. They all sat down on the couches facing one another.

"Your husband was under fire with his unit. He cleared the area as safe and they pressed on. But several feet later he was under heavy fire once again. An explosion occured shortly thereafter. It caused much confusion and many fine officers were killed that day. But your husband wasn't among the dead or the living. There are no signs right now where he went or if he is even alive but we will keep you posted as to any further information as it becomes available to us.

"How can you not know if he is dead or alive?" Adrian asked with tears in her eyes and her voice uneven.

"I know this is hard for you Mame and your family. But we are doing everything we can to find him and to tell you what happened that day. It is going to take time and inquiries until we know what happened that day. But we will tell you anything new that comes up. If there is anything that we can do. Make phone calls, or just anything don't be afraid to let us know. Here is my card and here is my friend's card. We will do what we can to help you and your family in this horrible time.

Ten minutes later after the officers had left Adrian sat on the couch and she cried and cried. She knew he was alive in her heart. He had to be alive. She would know if he wasn't. She vowed that he would live and that he would come back to her no matter what it took. She wiped away her tears with a tissue and she began to make all the hard calls to let familiy and friends know what had happened to Bryan to ask them for their prayers.

Another month had passed. No new information about Bryan or what had happened to him. Adrian still worried sick still carried on with her life and waited by the phone most days hoping for anything that would give her hope that he was alive and coming home soon. Grace was seated on an examination table. Jack was sitting in the corner on the chair. They had hardly spoke to one another in the last month. Grace had taken a home pregnancy test earlier in the week and it came back positive. A month earlier it had been to early to find out if she had been pregnant yet as it had only been just under a week since it had all happened. The doctor was going over some charts and some test results. And then she sat down on the stool. Grace sat up and Dr. Hampton looked over at her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pappas Congragulations your pregnant. So why don't we do an ultrasound and find out how far along you are." Dr. Hampton said and got everything set up for the ultrasound.

A few minutes later as Dr. Hampton was doing the ultrasound a small image came up on the screen. Dr. Hampton looked very closely at the exam and she was staring for a while and then she finally turned back toward them. "Well it looks like your having twins Grace. Here is twin A right there and twin B right under there. You look to be between six to seven weeks along." Dr. Hampton said.

Grace looked over at the two small babies that she was carrying within her. She had no clue who their father was. She felt her heart break as the timeline that Jason was the father fit almost perfectly as she burst into tears. And she put her hands over her eyes as the truth hit her hard. Jack went over to her and he put his arms around her as she continued to cry as the truth hit him too.

"Are you alright Grace?" Dr. Hampton asked with concern in her voice.

"No. This pregnancy wasn't planned. And I was with another man around that time frame. But I was also with Jack around that same time." Grace said the truth even though it hurt her to say.

"How close were you with Jack around the same time you were with the other man?" Dr. Hampton asked.

"That afternoon we were together on the same day I was with him that night." Grace said.

"And did you use condems both times?" Dr. Hampton asked.

"No, With Jack I did but it broke during that time and with the other he didn't use one I think. I was out of it. I was completely drunk and I don't remember much of it." Grace said feeling ashamed.

"Well it is fifty fity at this point Grace. You could be carrying Jack's babies or this other guys, or one of each. It has been known to happen, rare but it has happened. I would contact this other guy and find out what you can from him. And if you are wanting to terminate you need to make that decision soon." Dr. Hampton said.

Grace shook her head yes. And she felt numb as Dr. Hampton finished her exam. Time passed slowly. And finally an hour later Jack was driving them back to their apartment. "I am so sorry Jack. I never wanted any of this to happen but it did." Grace said as she felt guiltier than she did before.

"I know that Grace. It is just going to take time to get over the pain. But I do love you and I want you forever and I want to make this work." Jack said as he picked up her hand.

The next day Grace was sitting in a small cafe as Jason who was in town to visit Lauren came into the cafe as Grace had called and asked to meet him. He took off his jacket and took a seat next to Grace. "Hi Grace. You look wonderful." Jason said.

"Maybe because I am carrying your children." Grace said in anger.

"What?" Jason said in shock.

"I am six or seven weeks pregnant with twins and their probably yours as if I remember correctly you didn't wear protection." Grace said.

"No but you told me to just forget it." Jason said.

"How long did we?" Grace said not wanting to really know.

"An hour an half off and on." Jason said.

Grace felt sick at the thought. "How many times did we?"

"Three. You have alot of stamina." Jason said as he smiled at the thought.

"Don't smile this isn't funny. My life is in ruins and I am probably carrying your children and I don't even know if Jack is ever going to forgive me for this." Grace said in anger.

"Sorry I didn't think it wasn't something you hadn't wanted at the time. I mean you were totally in to it at the time." Jason said.

"I never wanted it or any of this but now I got don't I? And what am I supposed to do about it now?" Grace said with alot of anger in his voice.

"What you mean terminate the pregnancy?" Jason said as his eyes got bigger at the thought.

'Yeah what do you think?" Grace asked.

"I don't think you should do that. I mean you didn't plan for this and neither did I. But I love you Grace. I have always loved you and I want those babies. And I am proud you would be the mother of my children." Jason said.

"Well I am not proud. I feel ashamed, and sick. If these are your children how am I supposed to tell them how they came to be?" Grace asked him.

"You tell them that they were made in a night of great love between their mother and their father." Jason said as he leaned over and kissed her passionately and grabbed her hands and caressed them.

"I know you love me Grace. You wouldn't have come back to my place, you wouldn't have kissed me first, you wouldn't have done what you did with me three time, and you wouldn't be here now if you were going to terminate the pregnancy. You would just do it." Jason said.

"I am not going to terminate the pregnancy. But if one or both of these babies are yours I want your permission to put him or her or both or them up for adoption." Grace said almost pleadingly.

"No you won't get it. I will see you in court before I allow that. I want my kids Grace and no one including you will keep me from them. Do you understand me?" Jason said angrily.

"Yes I understand. I understand that this whole thing was a mistake and I guess I really need to rethink my options at this point." Grace said as she stood up and left the cafe quickly. She pulled jacket around her as she began to think about the one option she never thought she would and she knew it would be the hardest one to make and go through with but she had to consider it. 


	7. Lives Hang In the Balance

Amy was laying in bed with Ricky. They were wrapped in each other's arms after a night of tender loving together. Amy had her hand enclosed on Ricky's hand. And she looked over at him and gently gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. He kissed her back but deepended it with passion and tenderness as well. He held her close to him as he enjoyed the quiet moments in the early morning together before they got up to start their hectic days. Life had been good for them. Amy had been much happier than she had been since losing their baby. She had even told her family and a few friends of what happened. They had been sad but had understood more about Amy's change suddenly. Life seemed very good for everyone.

"I love the early morning when it is just the two of us after a wonderful time together." Amy said with a smile.

"Yeah me too." Ricky said with a half smile.

"But?" Amy said as she knew he wasn't saying something.

"But everything else seems to be falling apart. Bryan is missing and who knows what has happened to him. Adrian is in a real hard place with waiting and trying to keep her life going for the kids. Ashley is still dealing with her abduction and the aftermath. And they still haven't found the creep who did it. And Jack called me from New York the other day. He said that Grace and he are having problems. He did elaborate but I could tell they were serious from the tone of his voice and the words he used. He sounded crushed Amy. I cannot imagine feeling that way. He sounded like he wanted to give up." Ricky said very seriously.

"Yeah that has to be tough. What did you tell him?" Amy asked gently.

"I told him that if he really loved Grace and she was the one that he loved more than any other woman that he needed to fight for his marriage. That no matter what happens he needs to hold on and that their love could carry them through. But I also told him to remember the good times they have had and how much he loved her. And if he still felt that way about her not to let her go or give her up for anything or anyone. And he said he would try and we said goodbye." Ricky said.

"Oh." Amy said.

"You know something don't you?" Ricky said as he knew his wife very well and he could tell that there was something that she wasn't saying.

"There is but I cannot say. I was told in the strictest confidence. I am not even suppose to know. Please don't ask me to say what it is. It is no one's business but Jacks and Graces." Amy said as it pained her to keep something from her husband but she also knew that it wasn't her place to say.

"I understand. I won't ask you again. I love you so much Amy. Never forget that my darling." Ricky said and then pulled her closer for a deep passionate kiss.

"I won't. And I love you very much Ricky more each moment that we share together." Amy said and kissed him as well. Then Ricky wrapped his arm around her and he held her close to him as if he could keep all harm from them and their family.

A half an hour later they woke up the kids and got breakfast, cleaned up, and everybody dressed for the day. Then Ricky took Anna and John with him. He dropped them off at school and then went onto work. Amy dropped off Lucy at the church nursery and then she went on to her hostess job. The day seemed longer than it actually had been for Amy. She just wanted to be at home with her husband and her children. She was holding them close to her. She knew that Adrian was having a very rough time with Bryan being missing and Grace's situation. Adrian had confided in Amy about Grace just recently. Amy felt very sad for them and what they were all going through. She only hoped that Grace wouldn't make a decision that she would later regret. But that was her choice and no one elses. Amy finished with her job and then she went to pick up Lucy and then drove over to Adrian and Bryan's house.

She parked her SUV and then she unbuckled Lucy and then she picked her up out the carseat. She walked up the sidewalk and she knocked on the front door. She heard footsteps and then she heard the door open. Adrian was standing before her and she was crying and holding a letter and she looked horrible. Amy went inside and closed the door behind her. Then she set Lucy down on the carpet and she grabbed Adrian's hand and they both sat on the couch.

"Adrian what's happened?" Amy asked in a panic.

"They captured him. He is alive as far as they know. They say he has been taken by the enemy. And that is all they know. How am I suppose to live with that? Every night I have had these nightmares were he is being tortured and he won't give them any information and they hurt him again. He is bruised and hurt. He looks like skin and bones. To think that is what he is going through is horrible. Dear God Amy how can people be so cruel? I don't understand any of this. What is to be gained by any of this? He is the most kind, genlte, loving man that I know. He wouldn't hurt anyone if he could help it. He has always fought for peace since I have known him. Oh my God I think I am going to be sick." Adrian said as she ran from the living room to the bathroom.

She was gone for several minutes. So Amy picked up Lucy and she knocked on the bathroom door. Adrian opened it. She looked like she was in shock. "Adrian are you ok?" Amy asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't think I can do this Amy. Sitting every day by the phone waiting. I am constantly checking my cell phone. I always have to have it in my hand. And I am always making sure it is charged. It is so hard the waiting. It's been a month and I don't think I can take anymore of it. The kids know that daddy is away but they don't know anything about this. But their smart they can tell something is off. Holly is always asking me if I am okay. And Kate is always giving me a hug and telling me it's okay. And Hope is wanting to be held all the time. She hasn't been like that in a long time. It's like they know but yet they don't know. Amy this is one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life." Adrian said as she stood in the bathroom doorway. And then she walked with Amy back to the living room and they both sat down. Then Amy placed Lucy on the rug once again near the toys.

"I know this is hard Adrian. This is almost unbearable I can imagine. But you have to keep fighting and holding on. We are all here for you. Please let us help if we can." Amy said with pain in her voice as she saw her friend's life unravel for the third time in her short life. Once with Mercy, then with Ben, and finally with Bryan. It hurt her to see so much pain.

"I understand. But how can I ask that of any of you. Grace is going through a horrible time. Jack is having a hard time with all of it too. Ashley and Toby are trying to put the past behind them but I can still see the fear in Ashley's eyes whenever I see her. And that has to be hard for Toby as well and they are expecting their first child. And Amy you are dealing with the loss of your and Ricky's baby. That is enough for one lifetime." Adrian said with tears streaming down her face.

"I know Adrian, I know." Amy said as she embraced Adrian and they sat there for a long time holding onto one another and just crying until no more tears would come anymore.

Later that day Grace was finishing her classes and she picked up Shawn from the daycare and she was walking home with Shawn in his stroller when Jason appeared out of nowhere. He walked right up to them. "Grace I have something to say to you. Don't interupt till I am done. I love you Grace. I have since med camp. I don't think I ever got over you and that night when we finally made love it was right Grace. You may not be able to see that but it was. And us creating two babies out of that love should be celebrated and not destroyed. So if you are planning on going through with the abortion I will fight you in court to see that doesn't happen. I will do everything I can to make you see that we or these baby weren't a mistake. I love you Grace." Jason said as he pulled her face hard to his and kissed her. Grace pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever touch me ever again or come near me or my family. I will get a restraining order if you don't stop harrassing me and my family. I never want to see you again. EVER. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Grace said as she began to run with the stroller. Jason just stood there dumbfounded as he watched her rush by him in surprise.

Ricky was sitting at home on the couch as he stared at a picture of him and Bryan while in Afghanistan on a mission. He had always had Ricky's back and he had always had Bryan's. But this time he didn't and he felt very guilty now that he hadn't been there. He thought maybe things would have turned out differently. He looked over at his and Amy's wedding picture and then he looked at his family picture of them and their kids and he knew that he had to what ever it took to find Bryan and bring him home to his family. He figured he owed him that much at the very least. He heard the door open and he saw Amy carrying a sleeping Lucy in her arms. Amy went upstairs and got Lucy changed and then put her in her crib and grabbed the baby monitor off the dresser. Then she went downstairs and sat down next to Ricky on the couch.

"That's a nice picture of you two." Amy said eyeing it.

"Yes I kept it with me along with our wedding picture and the one of you and the kids that summer at the park while I was overseas. A picture is a wonderful thing to look back at someone. Especially when you start to forget what they look like. Bryan would have given his life for me when we were over there and I would have done the same. He is a good man Amy. Amy I have been thinking I have to help find Bryan. I need to bring him home safe. I owe him that. Please tell me you understand?" Ricky said as he watched her expression closely. Amy put her hands to her face and she cried once again. Ricky held her in her arms and let her get it out.

"You come back to me Ricky. I mean it. I need you, the kids need you. Come back and bring him back too. I love you." Amy said as she kissed him passionately. And then they were in their room and they shared a long night of lovemaking and tenderness as they both knew a long seperation was likely coming for them. And then Amy and Ricky held each other close as the night went slowly by. 


	8. Choices, Chances, and Complete Surprises

Ricky was all packed and his luggage was already going through airport security. He had his ticket and his cell phone. All that was left was for him to say goodbye to his family and he didn't want to but he had done everything he could in the last few weeks to get information on Bryan and there just wasn't much at this point. He embraced John and Anna and he held them for a bit and then he kissed them and said goodbye. Then he kissed Lucy who was in her stroller and gave her a gentle hug. Then he went over to Amy and he held onto her and he kissed her several times and finally pulled back and gave her one last passionate kiss.

"We will be waiting for you when you come home." Amy said as she held onto his hand for a long moment not wanting to let go of it.

"I will come back." Ricky said and ever so gently he let go of Amy's hand and he walked away toward his where his flight would be boarding. And just like that he was gone from their sight and from their lives.

"Why does daddy have to leave us mommy?" Anna asked.

"He has to go help uncle Bryan come home. He will be back just as soon as he can sweetie." Amy said as she smiled at her daughter who was almost a mini verison of herself.

They all walked through the busy airport until they were finally outside and by the red SUV. Amy put Lucy in her carseat and then checked Anna and John to make sure they were buckled. Then she folded down the stroller and put it away in the back. Then she got into her car and she began her thirty minute drive home. She felt sad that she would be coming home once again without her husband. She thought the days of him being gone for a long time were over. But she knew Ricky was doing what he thought was best to help bring their friend home to those who loved him and wanted him.

All of sudden Amy heard her phone go off. So she pulled over to the shoulder of the road and picked up her cell. She saw it was Toby. She answered the phone. "Toby hi." Amy said.

"Amy can you come to the hospital Ashley is in labor. It is early but there is nothing they can do to stop the delivery. She is asking for you." Toby said.

"Yeah I will be there in a moment." Amy said and then hung up the phone. She turned the SUV around and got back on the highway. Then she drove as fast as safely possible to the hospital. The same hospital where John, Anna, Lucy, Hope, Natalie, Noah, and now Ashley's son would be born at. It was also where Mercy, and Ben had passed away. But she wouldn't think of that now.

Ten minutes later she pulled into the visitor's parking lot. Then she got Lucy out of her carseat and put her in the stroller and grabbed the diaper bag. She silently thanked Ricky for putting extra wipes and diapers in there in case they got stuck in traffic on the way back. Then she held Anna's hand and made sure John was in her sight as they walked into the front doors. Then she walked up to the general admissions desk.

"Excuse me.." Amy started and then she saw her parents with Robbie by the elevators and she excused herself and walked over to them with the kids. "How is she doing?" Amy asked anxiously.

"She is doing good. The baby is a little small at thirty-four weeks but he is beautiful." Anne said with smiles.

"Whoa she already had him?" Amy said.  
"Yeah she pushed twice and out he popped." Anne said.

"Well I am glad it went fast. I drove as fast as I could but I just dropped Ricky off at the airport and I just got the phone call from Toby. Well I cannot wait to see them." Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Well Hunter Matthew is three pounds six onces and has a set of lungs but he is having a little trouble breathing. They have him in a incubator in the NICU. Ashley is doing well. And Toby is over the moon with little Hunter. He looks just like him only he has Ashley's coloring and her deep blue eyes. But as soon as she is all cleaned up and ready Ashley wants to see you." George said proudly.

Amy felt faint all of a sudden and she grabbed onto her father's arm. She steadied herself and then she looked up at her parents. Both of them looked worriedly at her. Amy looked back at them and smiled. "I am good I think with all the excitement and running around I just lost my breath there for a moment. Honestly I am fine. So did anyone call Adrian about the good news?" Amy asked to change the focus of the conversation.

"Yeah your mom called her and told her about the baby. She said she would be on her way in a few minutes as soon as her mom comes over to her house to watch the kiddos. But Ames I am worried about you. I think you should get checked while you are here." Her dad said in his concerned but fatherly voice all at the same time.

"I am fine. I just got a little dizzy nothing to worry about." Amy said.

"Amy your getting checked out. I don't care what you say your going." Anne said and walked over to the desk to set Amy up with a doctor. A moment later Anne walked back and she walked over to Amy. "I will watch the kids and you can see Ashley right after they check you out. The nurse is going to take you back to see one of the doctors on call." Anne said.

Amy thought there was no use in fighting her mother. So she kissed the kids and followed the nurse back to the examining room. She did the regular checkup routine and then she took some blood and other test samples and ran them. Then twenty minutes Dr. Randell walked in and sat down in front of Amy. Then Amy sat there nervously as the doctor looked over at her chart and took a few notes.

"Mrs. Underwood you said you were feeling faint. Are you feeling alright now?" Dr. Randell asked her.

"Yes. It's just been a crazy few weeks." Amy said.

"Well I think it's more than that. Mrs. Underwood your pregnant." Dr. Randell told her.

"How far along am I?" Amy asked knowing that she might have been pregnant for a while now.

"Well we are going to do an ultrasound and we will tell you." Dr. Randell said and he got the machine set and started with the ultrasound.

All of sudden a strong heart filled the room. Then Amy could see the tiny baby inside her womb. Hers and Ricky's baby and he wasn't here for it. She put her hand up to the screen and gently touched where the baby was safe and warm inside her. Then she sent a silent prayer that their baby would survive and be okay this time around. She knew she couldn't take that kind of loss ever again or it would break her apart.

"Alright Mrs. Underwood. The fetus appears to be almost ten weeks of gestation. The heartbeat is strong and everything looks to be progessing normally." Dr. Randell said as he put the machine away and helped Amy sit up.

"Dr. Randell this is my fifth pregnancy. My first two were good and went well. With my third one I fell at five months and I had my baby at 28 weeks. She is healthy now and she is one. But six months ago I got pregnant again. I miscarried at seven weeks but I didn't know that I was. I mean there was so much going on. I suspected as much this time. I am just scared that I will lose this baby too." Amy said with fear.

"Amy you appear to have completely healed from your miscarriage. And your past that point. Miscarriage risk will greatly drop in two weeks time. Just stay relaxed, calm, take your vitamins, and just enjoy your life. And follow up with your regular ob-gyn next week. Otherwise here are your ultrasound pictures and the nurse will get you the prenatal vitamins and we will discharge you. Good luck Mrs. Underwood." Dr. Randell said and then left the room quietly.

Amy sat there and put her hand to her stomach as she studied the ultrasound picture. She wanted this baby and so had Ricky. It just hurt a little that he wasn't here to enjoy the news. But she knew he would be thrilled and would come home just as soon as he could. Amy heard a knock on the door. And then she heard the door open and Adrian stood in the doorway.  
"Are you alright Amy?" Adrian asked worried.

"Yeah I just found out I am pregnant for sure." Amy said in excitement and in fear all at the same time.

Adrian walked over to her and she hugged her tightly. She held onto her as Amy cried for the loss of her baby, and for the second chance at another child to come into their lives. But she also cried for the loss of Mercy, and Ben. She cried for Grace, Jack and everything they were going through. And lastly for Bryan, Ricky, and for Adrian and all they would be going through and missing all at the same time.

"I am glad you came Adrian. You have been a great friend. And I know that Ashley will be real glad to see you too. I just hope that Bryan and Ricky come home safely to us both and our families. We need those men more than they will ever know." Amy said between her tears.

"I was happy to come and you know my mom anytime she can spend with the kids she takes. She loves those kids like her own. I trust her with them totally. Amy that is so wonderful that your going to have another baby. I am happy for you." Adrian said with happiness.

"I thought it was going to be you next not me and Ricky." Amy said as she pulled back from the hug and grabbed tissues and wiped away her tears.

"No I thought I might be for like five seconds but it was just all the stress. Which is good. I am not ready for anymore kids at this point in my life. I am glad for you though very glad." Adrian said as she smiled.

"Thank you. I know your also afraid for Bryan. You have to hold on Adrian and keep your faith that he will survive this and come back to you. I have seen how Bryan loves you. He would give his right arm to get back to you and your kids. You are his life Adrian. You have to feel that and know that deep inside your heart." Amy said.

"I do. I know that too. It's just hard the waiting. I just want him here with us now and all of this to be a bad dream. But I will keep trying and fighting to bring him home safe. Thank you for standing beside me during this hard time. If only we could be there for Grace now. She is in a real bad place with Jack hardly talking to her and her pregnancy. She is thinking of ending the pregnancy. I begged her not to make any rash decisions. But she seems to think it is the only way to make things right. But it isn't. What if they are Jacks. She will hate herself for doing this no matter who their father is." Adrian said with tears.

"All you can do is tell her how you feel and give her advice. It is her decision. I also hope she doesn't go through with it but only Grace can make that decison." Amy said and she and Adrian looked at one another with dread in their eyes.

Meanwhile in New York Grace was at her medical clinic downtown. She had checked herself in and she was now sitting in the waiting room until the nurse called her back. Her heart was going ninety miles an hour and her stomach was doing flips too. "Grace." The nurse called and Grace picked up her purse and walked in back. She was brought into a back room. Then she was instructed to change.

A doctor walked in a few minutes later. "Are you sure you want to do this Grace?" the doctor asked her.

"It is the only way to make things right. Just get it over with." Grace said as her tears burst out and she began to cry hysterically at her own words. What had she become? What was she doing with her life? She just knew she had to make it right somehow, someway. 


	9. Tied Together But Coming Undone?

Amy and Adrian stood in Ashley's hospital room. Ashley looked tired but so happy. She was laying on the bed with her pillow under her head and she was laying on her side facing Amy and Adrian. Toby was seated right next to her in a chair and he looked happy and tired at all the same time. It was the happiest they had both been since Ashley had been kidnapped and even more so than when they got married. Toby had Ashley's hand placed gently in his own. He didn't want to let go. He enjoyed every moment that he could be close to her since everything that had happened so many months ago.

Amy and Adrian were looking at pictures of Hunter that Toby had taken on their camera. They were oowing and awwing at the little boy who looked so much like his father but had his mother's blue eyes and her coloring. He was small for a newborn as he had come so many weeks early but he sure was a handsome baby. Amy instinctively put her own hand over her stomach at the thought. She only hoped and prayed it would all be okay. Adrian seeing her do this gave her hand a gentle squeeze and than let it go just as quickly as she had picked it up.

"He looks so much like you both. He is really cute. You guys sure make beautiful babies together." Adrian said as she smiled over at Ashley and then at Toby who smiled at one another. It was almost as Toby was blushing.

"Yes he is the cutest little guy. And I am honored to be his auntie. Well we probably will get going. I should get the kids home and fed. I love you sweetie. Get lots of rest and I will be back to see you tomorrow. Bye." Amy said and then leaned down and hugged and kissed Ashley on the forehead. Then she leaned over and gave Toby a gentle hug.

"Yeah I should also get back to the kids make sure they haven't tied up grandma and aren't running wild and free. It was wonderful to see you guys and I will drop by tomorrow afternoon after the girls are in school and I drop the younger ones at the sitter for a few hours. Take care Ashley and get lots and lots of rest. See ya both tomorrow. Bye Toby." Adrian said and then left the room.

Then as Amy and Adrian were walking down the long hallway. "Adrian you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone that I am expecting yet. I have to tell Ricky first and I want to wait till I am out of the first trimester." Amy asked quietly.

"No problem. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Adrian said.

Amy leaned in and put her arm around Adrian's shoulders. "You are a very good friend Adrian. We have been through alot together over the past few years. I just wanted to thank you for being a good friend to me and to my family. It means the world to me." Amy said with emotion in her voice.

"Thanks Amy and I want to say the same about you. I don't know how I would have survived Ben's death and then when you helped me through my pregnancy with Hope and then the twins. And now with Bryan gone and missing..." Adrian said as she wiped away a few tears from her eyes.

Amy gave her a hug. "I know you must miss him terribly and wondering what's going on. But he loves you Adrian and that kind of love is powerful and miracles can happen with that. That kind of love can keep someone alive and fighting on. Bryan is a very strong man and the ties that bond you and him together with the love you share, and your family are strong and very unique. I am very happy to have been apart of your life and your dreams together. I know in my heart that he is alive somewhere and I also believe that Ricky is going to find him and bring him home. So don't give up hope. Never give up until they tell you there isn't anymore hope to have but not until that very moment in the end." Amy said with deep emotion in her voice.

"I hope your right Amy. I love that man so much that it hurts me to think what he might be going through right now at this very moment. It's almost like were tied together and I can feel his pain in my heart. Maybe that's crazy but that is how I feel." Adrian said as she remembered the nightmares and the close feeling of pain she had felt over the last month since he had gone missing.

"I know what you mean. I felt that with Ricky. It is a strong and very close feeling you have. Hold onto to that always." Amy said.

" Hopefully I will see you tomorrow when you visit Ashey or later in the week. Have a safe journey home considering all your precious cargo." Adrian said with a smile.

"I will and you too Adrian." Amy said and then they hugged and Adrian walked out to her vehicle while Amy walked back over to the waiting room where her father was playing with John and Anna. And where Anne was gently rocking a crying Lucy in her arms. When Lucy saw her mother she instantly reached up to her. Amy took the one year old gently from her mother.

"She is tired. She gets kinda clingy of me and Ricky at that time. But she loves her grandma don't you Luce?" Amy asked and waved her small hand and grandma. Then Anne gave Lucy a big smile and Lucy smiled back at her now happy to be back with her mom.

"What did the doctor say?" Anne asked instinctively.

"He said that I needed to rest and try not to stress and to get five small meals a day and plenty of fluids. Otherwise I am in perfect health. Stop worrying mom." Amy said as she leaned in and gave her mom a kiss and a hug. Then she did the same with her dad. He dad scooped up Anna and John followed behind even quieter than usual. George buckled in the John and Anna while Amy buckled in Lucy in her carseat on the other side. Then she closed the back door while her dad closed the other.

"Amy you weren't just saying that to your mother back there to not worrying us with everything else going on with Ashley and baby Hunter were you?" George asked seriously.

"No I am in good health just been spreading myself a little thin. But I won't over do it if I feel sick. I promise. I love you dad. I got to go." Amy said and then she hugged him and she said goodbye and then she drove away.

Later in the day. She had the kids all fed, the dishes washed, a load of laundry going, and Anna and Lucy were already asleep for bed. John who couldn't seem to sleep and had been quiet since they left the hospital. He came into the living room where Amy was writing Ricky a long letter about the baby, Ashley, her baby, and just the everyday thing. He had only been gone less then twelve hours but it felt like days to her already. Amy noticed that John looked flushed. So she put her hand to his forehead. So she got the thermomitor and checked his tempature. It read 101.

"John how are you feeling honey?" Amy asked concerned.

"I feel okay. A little warm but my throat hurts and so does my ear." John said a little hoarse.

"Oh boy I hope your not getting the strep that has been running like wildfire at your school. And you might have an ear infection on top of that. I better see if I can call Dr. Hightower and get you in tomorrow." Amy said. Then she gave John some children's medicine to help bring down the fever. Then she put John in bed next to her and she slept next to him so that she could keep an eye on him. Whenever he got a fever she couldn't rest very easy. That had been how it had all started last time. Even though John had several fevers since then she still couldn't stop worrying each time. But she told herself John would be fine and he would be better in the morning. And eventually they both fell asleep in the early morning hours of the dark.

Meanwhile when Adrian got home there was a message on her answer machine. She listened to it after her mom left. She had the kids fed and changed and down for bed. And the twins down for a little while. So she sat in the kitchen and played the message on the machine. "Adrian? Adrian if your there pick up please? I need you so much right now. I am at a crossroads. I love Jack but all I do is hurt him since this happened... Jason keeps harrassing me repeatedly. I don't want to mkae a choice that I might regret but I feel like the walls are crashing in on me...I just don't what is right and wrong anymore. I feel like I threw away my life and for what? I feel like I need to make a choice and I don't want to but I have to make it right. I have to set my life straight. I just need some advice anything...Well I guess I have to make this choice on my own. I know you are going through alot Adrian. I pray every night for Bryan's safe return. I can do this..I think. Bye Adrian." Grace's voice filled the room.

Adrian got up in panic and picked up the phone and then she dialed Grace's cell phone. It went straight to voicemail. "DON'T DO IT GRACE YOU WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! Please Grace pick up the phone and talk to me. Even though it seems like your life is falling apart and is a huge mess. You can turn it around. I know you Grace you can do it. I have been your friend for a long time and you just have to keep on fighting when the walls crumble. You have to escape those crumbled walls and build a new foundation and then new walls. You can do it Grace. Please I beg of you think about your children. They be Jacks and even if there not they are a part of you and that is worth a thousand times better then who there father may or may not be. Call me back please Grace I will be waiting by my phone." Adrian said in pure desperation.

Adrian then dialed Grace and Jack's home phone. It rang and it rang for several minutes until the machine picked up. Adrian was going to leave a message and started to. "Hi it's Adrian..." Then Adrian heard someone pick up the line.

"Hello Grace?" Adrian said in panic, worry and hope she had reached her in time.

Adrian heard hysterical cries and sobs from the voice and she recognized them to be Grace's. "Grace it's me Adrian talk to me." Adrian said.

"Adriiann...I..am...a...horrible...person." Grace said in between the sobs.

"Oh Grace no. Please tell me you didn't go through with it. No you wouldn't do that. No Grace please no Grace." Adrian said as she felt her own tears falling fast as every word Grace said felt like someone putting nails into her heart. Adrian feared the worst as she said those words. And then Grace cried hysterically all over again. 


	10. Shocking News All Over Again

"I didn't do it. But I wanted to do it. I blamed these babies for ruining my life and that wasn't the truth I ruined it all by myself. These babies are just a possible consequence of that night. Adrian how could I do this to Jack? That man loves me so much and I just threw it away for one night with that jerk. It makes me sick the thought of being with him. Adrian my life is spiraling out of control and I need your help to put things right. Help me Adrian please." Grace said with tears pouring down her face. Adrian could hear the pain and the agony in her voice.

"Whew Grace I am glad that you didn't do it. That would have crushed you Grace. I know you might not have thought that but your heart wouldn't be able to take that kind of pain and that kind of regret that I think on your conscience. I will do what I can to help you Grace. I would first sit down and talk to Jack. Find out what he wants and he would like to proceed. Hopefully he is willing to work it out and make things work again. If not then you need to get through your pregnancy and get the babies DNA tested to see the father is. And when you find out you make a plan of action. Grace I also think you should talk to a therapist. Alone and if Jack is willing together. You have alot of regret, guilt, pain, disapointment, and so many other emotions going on that you need to work them out or they will consume and destroy you Grace. I just want to see you happy. In the meantime if Jason is continually threatening you and harassing you I would file a police report and get a restraining order. Grace is there any way that Jason could have forced himself on you that night?" Adrian asked softly.

"I don't know. He kissed me first and I kissed him but I remember pulling back for a moment thinking it wasn't right but after that I don't know what happened. I don't want to think that Jason even though he is a different person could do something like that. But at the same time I hate to think that I could throw away my love for Jack and just do that with someone I haven't seen in years. Adrian what if these are his babies what am I to do?" Grace said as a new round of tears hit her quickly.

"Grace you can keep them, or give them up for adoption. But I think you made the right choice not to terminate for you. I just want you to be happy Grace, you have always been such a happy person and you are always telling me to look at the positive. I want you to think about that. You have a beautiful son, a loving husband who I think will stand by you, and you have two healthy babies on the way no matter the circumstances in which they were conceived. Everything else will come around. Just keep up you hope and your faith. Grace if there is anything else I can do for you let me know." Adrian said.

"I will. I got to go Jack just got home and I am going to talk to him. Bye Adrian, and thanks." Grace said as she wiped away her tears.

"Your welcome and call anytime. Bye Grace." Adrian said and hung up the phone.

"Grace are you okay?"Jack said as he put Shawn in his highchair and gave him a small snack. Jack walked over and sat on the floor next to Grace and he gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. She began to cry all over again. Just like he used to do. He was being so loving and so tender. It hurt her even more that she could hurt him so badly and betray him so bad.

"Grace please talk to me. Don't shut me out. You have already started to pull away and everytime you do that, you put another divider between us. And if we don't work this out, we aren't going to make it. And I want to work it out Grace. I love you no matter what you did. It doesn't matter at the end of the day. You are my love, my heart, my very excistence. I need you so much Grace that losing you would hurt ten thousand times more than the pain you could ever inflict on me. I love you and no one or anything will ever change that fact. And if he is the father of these children I will take care of them and raise them as my own. And if he isn't that only proves our love once again like Shawn. We can always have another down the road if that is what you want but I want these babies and I want you and Shawn in my life forever." Jack said as his own tears were falling as if the thought of not having any of them in his life hurt him more than the pain that Grace had created. Grace leaned in close and kissed him softly at first and then wih more passion and desire.

"I love you Jack so much. I don't know why or how that it happened. But I refuse to let what happen or that man ruin or try to dictate our lives together. I love you, I married you, I had my first child with you. And godwilling all of my children will be yours. I want us to work too. I love you Jack. Please forgive me for what I did. I never ever meant for it to happen and it hurts me deeply that I hurt you so badly. But lets move foreward and just enjoy life together." Grace said a she kissed his hands, his cheeks, and finally his lips once again.

"I already have and I want to move on too. I love you Grace always until my dying breath." Jack said as they held one another for several long minutes as they had finally started to put the past behind them they hoped and start to see the future.

Ricky had finally made it to Iraq. He had just recieved some of his mail. There was a thick letter from Amy. So he opened it and he couldn't help but smile. She always remembered to write him whenever he was in the army no matter where he been stationed. He unfolded the letter and began to read the words that she had so lovingly wrote down and taken the time to update them on their family and their friends.

My dearest Ricky,

Life has been good but also alittle sad since you have been gone. We miss you so much and we all hope you hurry back as soon as you possibly can. Ashley had her son. A healthy little boy for the most part. She named him Hunter Matthew. He has thick dark hair, but he has Ashley's coloring and blue eyes. Otherwise little Hunter is definately a mini daddy. He is doing pretty good. He will be in the NICU for several weeks but so far he is on minimal medicine and support which is good. Adrian continues to put on a brave face for everyone around her. But sometimes when we are alone she will let the walls down and she will fall apart for a while then she put the walls back up. I only hope and pray that Bryan is coming home soon and that he is safe. Please keep looking for him but don't put yourself in too much danger. Because we need you Ricky. We all love you and will be waiting for you once you come home. My mom is worried about Mimzy. Her health has declined much in the past few months. My mom fears the end very well might be coming for her. She has been having trouble with her heart and it has really weakened much in the last few months or so. The kids are always growing so much and making me laugh. I am busy as usual but you already knew that. Lucy said dada the other day I just wished you had been here for it. It would have been the cherry on top of the sundae. But we understand that you have to do this for Bryan and for Adrian. My parents are doing pretty good. They are enjoying their new grandson. My dad works alot and he looks tired. I think that they should take a vacation just the two of them. But they have to make that decision. In more recent news. I went to the doctor or was forced anyway that is for another letter. But Ricky I found out that I am currently ten weeks pregnant. Can you believe it? I only wished that you had been threre with me to hear the news. I am happy but scared all at the same time. I just wanted you to know I am going to do what I can to ensure that this pregnancy goes well and hopefully to term. I love you so much Ricky. Thank you for giving me the beautiful children that we created from our love. They are the most wonderful gift that you have ever given me. Except the day you asked me to marry you and the day we said I do too of course. Please stay safe over there. I need you like the air I breath and the heart that beats every moment for you. Remember that you are loved, you are needed, and you are our life Ricky, for now and always. Until the very day I die I will love you and your name will be on my lips until that very last moment. Come back to me and do your very best to bring Bryan back to his family too. I love you, I will write again soon John just woke up.

Love always my darling,  
Amy.

Ricky put the letter by his chest, close to his heart. The news of a new baby was so wonderful. He just wished that he could be there to share it with her. He promised to himself that he could try to find Bryan as quickly and safely as he could and get them both back to the women and the children who loved them both so much. And that made it easier for him to sleep that night as he dreamed of Amy holding there new baby and smiling up at him with that smile that he loved most. And beautiful dreams of his wife and his children filled his dreams as he slept in a strange land in a strange bed.

Meanwhile Amy had taken John to the hospital since his feve had climbed even more. He was so tired and lethargic, much like he had been before. Amy sat in Dr. Thomas's office as he came in and sat down in his chair. Then he looked over at Amy with very sad eyes. Amy could almost tell what he was going to say just by the look on his face and the deep sadness within his eyes.

"Amy I am so sorry the leukemia is back." Dr. Thomas said quietly.

"How bad?" Amy said as she could feel her tears falling down as every word hurt her like someone cutting her apart.

"It is bad. It has spread and John is going to need a bone marrow transplant. We will have to test your kids, you and your husband and hope that one of you are a match. Although John's has a rare bone marrow tissue which will make it harder for us find, but we will do everything that we can to get him through this." Dr. Thomas said as every word hurt him to say.

"And if he doesn't?" Amy said not really wanting to know.

"Then he will most certainly die. I am so sorry but your children could very well be a match for John there the most likely to be a match." Dr. Thomas said with a little hope in his voice.

"How long if we can't find a donor match?" Amy asked seriously.

"Amy..." Dr. Thomas said.

Amy cut him off. "How long? Just tell me I need to know?" Amy asked him in pleading, and demanding all at the same time.

"A year, maybe two with aggressive treatment. But even though the odds are stacked against him I am not giving up and you shouldn't either. You have to be strong Amy. Why don't we discuss other options after we have tested you and your family to see if they are a match." Dr. Thomas suggested.

Amy sat there and she put her hands over her belly. Everything had changed in a moment once again. Life was forever reminding her that it gave no guarantees or certainties in life. She knew how fragile it could be. She then put her hands up to her face and she cried and screamed and cried some more. Why her son and why her family? But in the end she knew it was pointless to ask because it didn't matter in he end. All that mattered was that John lived and he made through the tough journey ahead and Amy vowed to do whatever she could to make sure that he did.  



	11. Shattered and Blown Away

Amy sat there still stunned by the news that Dr. Thomas had dropped on her. She could hardly believe only a few months ago John's tests had all come back just fine. She felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach and all the air was gone. The she just couldn't get over the shock. Amy wiped away her tears and then she looked up at Dr. Thomas who was quietly waiting.

"We have to do whatever we can so that John has a long healthy life. I would do anything to give him that. Where do we go from here?" Amy asked with pain in her voice as she couldn't get over the blow that had been handed to her son.

"Well John needs to start treatment immediatly. And we need to test everyone in your family. Your children, you, your husband, your siblings, parents, anyone who might possibly be a match. Although the best chance is going to be Anna or Lucy. But I have seen parents be a match on some occasions. I can set that tests up in within the next week. And if you have friends or anyone please let them know that even they could potentially be a match for John please come in and get tested. And at the same time we will run the John's DNA and see if anyone in the national registry is a match and if that doesn't pan out we start running drives and see if we can find a match that way. We just have to wait and see sadly. But I will do everything that I can to make sure that John gets the best care possible. I am not giving up. We have a long road ahead of us and John has a long nasty fight ahead. But even though John's odds are great there is still a chance.

"I can't lose him. He is my life. I know you will do everything you can. I just feel so horrible that this keeps happening to my little boy. Everything he has been through and everything he will have to go through still yet... It's just too much sometimes to have to watch him go through all of that. I am just so glad that you have been so thorough with Anna and Lucy and having them tested periodically. I have been greatful for that. I just wished that the tests had shown something. I just hoped we would stay on top of it and it would be okay. I have to call my husband. He is out of the country at the moment. How do I...how do I tell him that our son might die? How do you tell anyone that?" Amy said as she cried at the very thought and it tore her apart inside even to think of it let alone it could happen in reality.

"If it would be alright with you I can call him and talk to him." Dr. Thomas offered.

"No, thank you. This is something I need to do. I will find the strength to tell him. Thank you for everything that you have done and I know you will fight this right along side John until he recovers or... Thank you very much. I am going to go see John now." Amy said as she shook his hand and then she left his office.

Dr. Thomas took off his glasses and he put his hands over his face and for the first time in years he cried. He knew that this young man's chances weren't good by any means. He had been so hopeful the first time and John had recovered and had led a normal life since then. Until the whirlwind news that his cancer was back and it had spread. Dr. Thomas cried for several minutes, then wiped his eyes, and finally he got to work to find any kind of new research and matches for John Juergens Underwood.

Amy walked slowly through the hospital. She felt numb. Her legs were like Jello and she felt like she was going to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and she did just that. Then she wiped her face and she washed out her mouth and then she looked up at herself in the mirror. She looked the same as she had the day before. But she felt like she had aged twenty years in the last few minutes. She hated that she had her whole life in front of her but yet her son who had barely had almost eight years might only have possibly a year maybe two unless they found a miracle. Amy sat on the floor and she pulled her knees into her chest and she made a silent prayer to protect her son and to help him get well.

After a few minutes Amy calmed herself and she got up and she made her way to John's room. He had a bunch of tubes and various IVs and things sticking out of him. It hurt Amy to see that. But she knew it was necessary. She got on the bed next to John and carefully she laid down and she pulled him close to her. And she fell asleep next to him as her tears fell as her heart broke a little more as she held one of the most precious people in her life that was slowly slipping away from her. And there wasn't much she could do but try to fight for him and even that seemed like the odds were stacked against them.

Adrian had just left visiting Ashley, and Toby. She had seen Amy's car parked in the emergency section. So she walked over to the admit desk and asked them what room Amy was in.  
"Mrs. Underwood is in ICU room four with her son John. Let me call up there and see if it is alright for you to go in and see him." the nurse said and called back and talked to someone.

"You can go right back Mrs. Callum. ICU room 4 right down the hallway and to the left." the nurse said and pointed toward the right direction. She knew this area well. This had been where Ben had been brought after his fatal accident in which he and the other driver had been killed. Adrian pushed that from her mind. She walked up to room four and then she softly knocked and then she waited. She heard footsteps. Amy opened the door gently and as quietly as she could. She stood before Adrian. Her eyes were swollen and red from her crying and she looked awful like she knew something was really wrong. Amy closed the door gently and went out into the hallway.

"Amy what is it?" Adrian asked her in a gentle tone.

"It's John. His leukemia is back and it has spread. Dr. Thomas just told me. We have to find a bone marrow match. And if we don't then John won't survive. He has a year maybe two with very aggresive treatment and therapy. I keep asking myself why this is happening. And then it doesn't matter it is happening. I just feel like my little boy is slipping away before my very eyes and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. It makes me angry and sad all at the same time. I am his mother, I am supposed to protect him and keep him safe. But this is something I cannot change, or protect him from. His own body is fighting him. And if he dies... I don't think I can handle that Adrian. I am glad your here. I need someone. Oh God Adrian what if he..." Amy said as Adrian scooped her up in her arms and held her tightly as she let out her fear, her agony, her anger, everything that she was feeling since Dr. Thomas had given her the news that had changed her life, her familys and John's the most. They stood there and Adrian just let her cry to get it all out. Adrian felt helpless because she knew in the end there was nothing anyone but the doctors could do.

In New York Grace and Jack were sitting in there apartment eating dinner with Shawn. Then came a loud bang on the door. And then Jason was yelling outside of the apartment. "Grace get out here right now. You can't run from me. I want you and I will have you. If you don't get out here I will break down this door. I swear so help me if you don't listen things will get real nasty real fast." Jason said in a violent and threatening voice.  
Jack stood up and he was angry and felt very protective of his family. He opened the door and saw the hatred and anger in Jason. Jason had changed since he has last seen him. There was something almost evil about him now and Jack wanted him out of their lives for good. "Look Grace doesn't want anything to do with you ever again. So get out of here. If you don't I will call the police and you will be arrested. And I will make sure you won't ever bother us again." Jack said very seriously.

"I want to hear Grace tell me that." Jason said.

"You did she told you that day your were harrassing her and my son. Grace call the police now." Jack said over his shoulder and Grace pulled out her cell phone and called 911. Jack slammed the door in front of Jason. Jason started to beat and kick in the door. Then the police showed up. He was cuffed and put in the back of the police car. Grace felt her tears fall and she felt truly afraid for the first time in her life. Jack put his strong and protective arms around her. He vowed he would do whatever it took to keep his family and his wife safe, whatever it took.

Meanwhile Ricky was in Iraq and trying to get as much info as he could about Bryan. He had gotten some leads and he was packing a few basic necessities. And then he heard the phone ringing and he sat down on his bed and picked it up. He could here Amy crying in the background and he became worried right away. Last time she had been that upset was when Ben had died.

"Amy what's wrong sweetheart?" Ricky said with worry.

"Ricky I have some bad news..." Amy said between sobs. Ricky's heart dropped when he heard that thinking she had lost the baby once again not knowing that it was his son who was in real danger. 


	12. Fear, Falling, and Finding

"Oh no honey I am so sorry about the baby. I know how much we both wanted that baby. But we still have each other and the kids." Ricky said feeling sad at the thought of Amy miscarrying again.

"No we don't. The baby is fine. It's John..." Amy said as she burst into tears.  
She didn't have to say anything else. Ricky already knew as soon as she said their son's name. "How bad is it Ames?" Ricky asked with dread and fear all at the same time.

"It 's bad Ricky. John's cancer is back and it has spread. Dr. Thomas started him on aggressive treatment. And he needs a bone marrow transplant. Dr. Thomas wants all to come in at the end of the week to get tested to see if any of us is a match. Ricky I need you, I want you, please come home as soon as you can. You need to be at the appointment next Friday at the hospital at ten in the morning. Ricky I feel like I am breaking apart. Dr. Thomas says that if John doesn't get the transplant that he...he won't make it. He said a year...maybe two possile without it. All of the odds are stacked against us. What are we going to do Ricky if we don't find a match?" Amy asked aloud all the while she felt like her entire inside was shattering and breaking into tiny pieces, yet she was still trying to keeping the pieces together.

"I don't know Amy but I promise you that we will do whatever we can to keep John alive and with us as long as God and medicine allow. I love you honey. I promise I will be there at the appointment next week. I have to tie up a few loose ends here and inform the military of where Bryan is. I will let them handle it from there but I got information and I know where he is. But they can handle it now. I owe that much to him at the very least. Then I will be coming home honey. I love you I am so sorry that you are handling this without me but I will be with you in about a week or less if things go quickly here. Just hold strong and tell John the same thing and that I love him. I got to go honey, I have to meet with the army in a few minutes. But keep in touch and I love you all and I will be praying for John and I will be on a flight in the next day or so home. Just hold on and imagine me there with my arms around you land holding onto you." Ricky said as the distance and the helplessness to help his son and his family in this horrible time weighed heavy on his heart. But he had to pass on the information to get his friend out alive so he could also come home to his children and to his wife.

"I will. Just hurry home. I love you. Stay safe and come home. Bye." Amy said and then she hung up the phone. She walked back into John's ICU room. She sat down next to her son and she held onto his hand. Then she put her head down ontop of her hand holding onto his.

"Dear God. I know I don't always come to you with my troubles. But I am now. I am begging you please, please, please don't take my son from me. He is my life and I can't lose him. Please allow him to grow up, go to college, get married, have his own children, let him live. He is just a sweet innocent little boy who would never hurt a soul. And please give me the strength to watch my son go through this fight. Because I feel like glass breaking inside. I need the glue to keep me together. Please this is the only thing that I will ever ask of you for myself. Amen." Amy said and her tears fell once more.

Meanwhile Ricky hung up the phone and felt his legs give way and he sat on the bed hard and he felt like someone had just run him over. His son, his firstborn, his only son. No he wouldn't accept that. He vowed to do whatever it took to keep John alive, whatever it took. So after a few minutes he wiped away his tears. Then he stood up and picked up his bag and he went to meet with the men who he had served with and let them know the information that he had found so that Bryan could get out and come home safe to those who loved him. And also so he could get home that much quicker.

A half hour later after his meeting with the army Ricky sat in his hotel room waiting for news confirmation that they got him. He waited and waited. Several more hours past. Then he heard his phone ring. He picked it up and hit talk. "Hello?" Ricky said.

"We got him. He is pretty bad shape. Dehydrated, malnourished, a broken leg, several cracked ribs, a broken wrist, and several cuts and bruises. But he hasn't said a word since we rescued him. He only wants to talk to you. So if you want to come see him now." Captain Andrews said into the phone.

"Yes I am coming, and Charlie thanks so much." Ricky said to the man who had been his commanding officer.

"Your welcome, and thanks for the information. Amazing how you not being a soldier anymore actually helped people not be afraid and want to talk to you. We have been trying for months. Anyway we will see you in a few minutes." Captain Andrews said.

A few minutes later Ricky was sitting next to Bryan for the first time in months. He looked like hell. He had been beated. He had new bruises and older ones. He looked like he had lost thirty pounds. He was skin and bones. He had once been a man lean and slender but covered under muscles. Bryan had an oxygen mask on, IV's coming out of him, and they had given him a blood transfusion. He was finally starting to come around some more.  
Bryan opened his eyes in terror. He was expecting to still be in that dugout prison. He gasped when he saw his best friend sitting there and waiting for him to wake up. He looked around and moved a little. His entire body felt like every bone had broken. He stopped moving as it hurt way too much. He turned his head with great effort toward Ricky. "Man it's good to see you bud." Bryan said in a weak voice.

"Yeah I feel the same way except you look like hell." Ricky said.

"Oh yeah it was a real vacation you should try it sometime." Bryan said as he chuckled.

Ricky couldn't help but smile. Only Bryan would crack a joke after such a serious trauma. "Adrian has been really worried about you. But she is doing her best to keep the kids going and keep life normal as possible. I know the Captain called her and he said she cried and screamed for joy. She was really scared for you. In truth so was I. I knew the odds were stacked against you. But I am so glad to see you alive even though you look terrible. Now just to get you well and get you home." Ricky said.

"Yeah I just want to get home hold my kids and my wife. They were the people me going when I wanted to give up. And that was pretty much all the time. There was this picture that I have of the seven of us in your backyard. You remember that barbeque right after Ashley's wedding. I kept it with me and I looked at it all day. Then I would replay every memory that I could think of them. And that was how I spent most of my day." Bryan said as he tried to reach over and pick up the picture. Ricky stopped him and he picked up instead and then handed it to him.

It was Bryan and Adrian standing by the railing on the deck. Adrian was in a white sundress holding Natalie, while Bryan held onto Noah. Then Holly, Kate, and Hope were all standing in front of him and smiling at the camera. The picture was torn in spots and faded, and it had been folded as if Bryan had been holding onto it for dear life, when in fact that was exactly what he did.

"I love this picture. I had Adrian get a copy right before I came back. I wanted them with me even though they couldn't physically be with me. I missed them so much. I think about all the hell Adrian must have gone through and the worrying. It breaks my heart to think of her sitting and waiting for any kind of hope or news to hold onto." Bryan said as his face looked of pain.

"Yeah but she had all of us and your kids. She is a strong woman and even though she had her tough moments she was way more worried about what you were going through. And the shape that your in is proof that she had cause to worry. She told Amy that she felt a connection with you even though you weren't there. She said she would have known if you had died. I am glad that she was right and that your alive. It does my heart good to see you again. You need to get rest and start to heal Bryan. I am going to get out of here. But I will see you as soon as you are home. I have to fly home John is sick and isn't good. I have to be there for him. I am sorry to leave you like this. But Andrews said your being flown to Germany for treatment and Adrian will be waiting there when you get there which will be within the next day or two. I just need to get back to my son and my family. But if you need anything else that I can do let me know. Take care Bryan and I will see you as soon as your better." Ricky said as he stood up and noticed that Bryan had closed his eyes from exhaustion and had fallen asleep. Ricky quietly left the room and he went back to he hotel to make arrangements for him to fly home tomorrow.

Meanwhile Jack, Grace, and little Shawn were all down at the police station. They had both given statements to the officers. Jason had been arrested and was being charged with harrassment, forced entry. Grace sat holding onto a sleeping Shawn. She felt exhausted. She just wanted this whole nightmare over with. Finally Jack came back out with the police officer.

"Alright I think that wraps up everything for now. But we may have more questions but I will call you at the number you gave me. Thanks for coming in, real sorry for all the trouble this your man has been giving you. Anyway we talked to your landlord and he got the door boarded up and said he would come tomorrow and put on a new door with a deadbolt and we will get that paperwork started on the permanent restraining order. The temporary one is already in effect. If he come within three hundred yards you give us a call right away. Anyway go and get some sleep. Looks like your son is already doing that. Take care and we will be in touch." the officer said and shook Jack's hand and he walked back to his desk.

Jack walked up to Grace. He picked up Shawn and then he put his arm around Grace. Then they left the police station and took a cab home. They walked in and they used the patio door instead and got a few thing together. Then Jack grabbed the mail pile on the counter, his keys, the bags and locked it up. Then they took another cab to a hotel for the night. A half hour later after they both had showered and Shawn was settled in for the night. Jack then began to shift through the mail. He found a large manilla envelope addessed to Grace. He handed it to her and she opened it.

"What the heck? Jack this is crazy. Jason is already suing for a paternity test and custody of the babies. They aren't even born yet how can he do that? We don't even know if he is the father. And if he thinks he is getting anywhere near these babies he has another thing coming. He isn't going to touch them ever. I will see to that." Grace said in anger and frustration.

"He wants you. I don't know if he even really wants the kids. But he is going to use whatever leverage he can to get you Grace." Jack said after he thought about it for a while. Grace felt scared and so she leaned in by Jack. The thought of Jason touching her and being with her made her sick and terrified. He scared her. He wasn't at all the kind and caring man she has once known, he had changed and not for the better by any means. Grace began to cry and she put her face in by Jack's chest.

"I will protect you and the kids Grace. I promise you." Jack said as he pulled her as close as he could, determined not to allow that man to break his family apart or to hurt any of them ever agian.

The next day Amy awoke in the hospital. She was sleeping on a cot in John's room. Her parents were watching the kids and they were doing everything they could to make life easier for Amy. Both Anne and George felt terrible for everything that John and Amy and everybody was going through. Their entire family had a horrible year so far. They only all were hoping for the best and praying John would get well.

Amy went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then took her prenatal vitamins, then took a shower, and finally dressed for the day. She hadn't seen much of the outside world in the last couple of days. She was just so afraid that John would call out to her and need her. But in face John had been unconscience for days. He was fighting the cancer that was spreading and trying to take him. Amy still hoped that today would be the day that he would open his eyes and say mommy. Amy then put her hand down over the small baby bump that had just begun to show in the last week. She loved this baby so much and wanted them so much. But she wanted John to. She wanted her family happy, healthy, and together forever and for always. Was that too much to ask for?

Amy heard a knock on the bathroom door. She opened it and Adrian was standing before her. She had tears streaming down her face. Adrian embraced Amy and held onto her tightly.  
"They found him Amy. He is alive. He is bad shape but he is alive. Thank God. I cannot wait to see him and hold him and even make love to him. I just need him now in my arms like I am holding you know. It has been so long and months of worrying whether or not he is coming home at all. I wanted to thank you and Ricky for everything. I know you guys are going through horrible times right now. But we are all here for you too. I am flying out to Germany in a few hours to be with him there. My parents are watching the kids for me. I just wanted to tell you thank you and the good news. I will be praying for John and hoping for the best. I also wanted to tell you that I brought the kids, and myself to get tested yesterday. I hope that someone is a match. There just has to be someone who is a match out there." Adrian said.

"Thats great Adrian. I will miss you but I am so glad you get to be there with him. You better get going so you don't miss your flight." Amy said and then they said goodbye and Adrian left. Amy sat down once again next to John and she waited for him to wake up. She also was waiting to see if he would live or die and that wasn't for to anyone but it was the cards that had been dealt them.

Ashley was still in the maternity ward. She was so happy that her son was here and healthy just small and early. She fell fast asleep. But her dreams turned to nightmares from the weeks that was held by the horrible man. She could hear his voice playing over and over again. And she remembered that she thought it sounded so familiar somehow. And finally as she woke up from the nightmare it finally clicked she knew the man who had kept his face hidden and his body covered under the pitch dark of night was. She felt shock and horror as the realization finally hit her and the fear filled her all over again and she felt sick as she ran from her bed to the bathroom and threw up.  



	13. Life's Tender Threads

Amy was waiting at the airport for Ricky's plane. It had been delayed a few minutes. She just wished it would hurry up and bring her husband home to her, to her children, and to her waiting arms. She just needed him and the strength that he gave her. She just wanted to get back to John with Ricky. He was having a rough time fighting the cancer and his little body was so pale and he was so weak. It was the same thing all over again only this time it seemed so much worse than it ever had the first time. Amy wiped away her tears. Finally she saw people coming. And finally Ricky appeared at the gate entrance. She ran into his arms and she held onto him. Ricky held her close to him and twirled her around a few times. Then he set her down and he kissed her over and over again.

"I have missed you so much. I am glad your home now." Amy said as her tears streamed down her face and she kissed him with as much passion and love she had for her husband.

"I love you so much Amy. It feels so good to have you in my arms again. I never want you very from them. Did Adrian make her plane okay?" Ricky asked as he knew Amy had dropped her off yesterday for her flight to Germany to see Bryan while he healed and got medical attention there.

"Yes. She didn't want to leave but yet she did. She missed him and she loves him so much. But with everything going on with Grace, and John. I think it's just alot for anyone to take in. I am so glad your home. Lets go see John. He has been waiting for you all morning. Mom is with him now. The girls have been staying with Dad. They miss you terribly Ricky. They will both be so glad that daddy is back." Amy said with a small smile.

"Speaking of daddy." Ricky said and then he dropped to his knees and he gently placed his hand over her small swell of where their baby was growing. He kissed her belly. Then he got up and kissed Amy once again.

"Have you told anyone else besides Adrian?" Ricky asked her as he picked up his luggage and they began to walk through the airport out to their SUV.

"No I am only eleven weeks, almost twelve. I figured we could wait until that point or even a little longer. I just want to focus on John right now. He needs us both so much. The car is over here." She said and then handed him the keys. He opened the back and put his bags in and then closed it. Then he got in the driver's seat next to Amy and started the engine. Then he drove off. He held onto Amy's hand almost the entire drive to the hospital.

Once there he parked the vehicle and they walked into the hospital. They walked up to John's room after they washed up. Then Ricky opened the door as quietly just in case John was asleep. He wasn't though. Grandma Anne was reading him a story and he was listening closely as if he could hear Ricky's footsteps distinctively. John smiled as soon as he saw his dad.

"Daddy!" John said with excitement.

"Hey buddy! I missed you like crazy." Ricky said as he sat down on the bed next to his son and he enclosed his arms around him gently to be careful of all the tubes. It felt so good to have his son in his arms. The thought of him not being in this world just wasn't right. He had to exsist and live a life. He needed him so much in his life. The realization that if he died would almsot kill him inside finally hit him as he held onto his son. His tears began to fall heavily.

"Why are you crying daddy?" John said as he put his finger to point to Ricky's tears.

"I am just so happy to see you. I missed you so much and I just wanted to see you so badly that I am crying happy tears." Ricky said as he hugged him once again.

"I am happy to see you too daddy." John said in a happy voice.

"See all better?" Ricky said as he wiped away his tears with his sleeve.

"Ricky it's time. Dad has the girls downstairs." Amy said as she looked at her watch. She knew they had to do this but she didn't want to leave her son. But she also knew that her mom would take good care of him.

"I will be right back John in a few minutes. I just have to go downstairs for a little while. We have to see if any of us can help make you better buddy. I love you my sweet boy. I will be back soon I promise." Ricky said not really wanting to let go of his son.

"I love you too daddy. I will see you soon." John said.

"I will take very good care of him Ricky, I promise. Besides we have this whole book to finish yet. That should take up the time that your mom and dad are gone and before you know it they will be back." Anne said as she took in Ricky and John. Then Ricky stood up and placed a gentle kiss ontop of John's head.

Ricky walked over to Amy and placed his hand in hers and then they left the room. After a few minutes they were downstairs where Dr. Thomas was waiting for them. They were escorted into a room. Each one of them was given a small cheek swab as was a blood sample taken. The whole process took only a few minutes and then it was all over with. Amy and Ricky both said a prayer hoping that one of their children or one of them or someone would be a match for their son. Although Dr. Thomas had said that their daughters would have a one in four chance of being a donor. Amy only hoped that the odds were in their favor.

As they stood in the waiting room where Amy's father George who was waiting as he had brought the girls in with him. Amy held onto her youngest Lucy. While Anna was holding onto to Ricky as if she would never let him go again. Ricky held onto her as well. He was happy to be near all of his girls. Amy and Ricky were talking with George. They were asking about the girls, and letting him know about John's progress and the testing being done.

"Well I hope that we find a match soon and that John's fight is quick and as painless as possible." George said although his voice was strained as if he didn't believe his words but wanted to so badly.

"Yeah me too dad." Amy said. She felt so tired. She had gotten very little sleep and being pregnant was taking it's toll on her body. Ricky could tell too and knew he wanted to get her to lie down. He didn't want her to jeapordize herself or their unborn child.

"It was great to see you George. And thank you for bringing these sweet little girls to see us, but I think we should get back up to John and Amy needs to rest. She is completely exhausted. We will come over tomorrow and spend some time with you and Anne and the girls of course. Thanks for everything John it means the world to Amy and myself. We couldn't get through this without you both." Ricky said as he reached out his other hand and George took it and shook it.

"Your welcome. It's the least we can do for you and our grandkids. We will see you all tomorrow." George said. Then he took Lucy from Amy's arms. Then Amy kissed Lucy and said goodbye. Then she kissed Anna and said goodbye as well. It was hard for her to let them go. She wanted to be with them, but John needed them too right now. Ricky then handed Anna over to George in his other arm. Then he hugged and kissed both of his girls.

Anna was crying for them and it hurt both Ricky and Amy to have to leave her. So they walked slowly out of the waiting room. Amy leaned on Ricky's shoulder and they stopped for a moment at the bathroom for Amy to wipe away her tears and then they washed up and went to see John again. He had fallen asleep since they had been gone. And Anne said goodbye and went out to help George with the girls.

Amy laid down on the cot as she felt so sleepy and wore out. Ricky laid beside her and they held onto one another for a long time. Just holding on to each other for strength, love, and hope for their son. And finally sleep overcame Amy as she finally slept a little easier with her husband home safe in her arms. But Ricky couldn't sleep the life and death of his child weighed heavy on his heart. And he held onto his wife and watched as his eldest child lay asleep as his very own body was fighting against him, and this time he could very well lose the fight.

Meanwhile Adrian was shown into a hospital room where Bryan was staying and being treated at. Her flight with the two connections hadn't been too bad. It meant that she could see her husband. She took a seat next to his bed. He looked horrible. He was bruised, and his arm and leg were wrapped in casts. He had scars all over, and he was just skin and bones. His muscles were all gone. Adrian felt so sad and horrified to think of the horrors that Bryan had gone through while he had been held captive.

Bryan finally opened his eyes. His wife with her beautiful face and angelic brown eyes was sitting near him. She stood up and ever so gently placed her lips on his. They felt so wonderful to have her kissing him after months without contact or knowing whether they would ever have the chance again. Adrian pulled the chair closer and sat down and put her hands onto of Bryan's good arm.

"Oh thank God your alive. I thought...I was beginning to give up hope of ever seeing you again. I love you Bryan so much. Life just isn't the same without you in it. I need you so much. Don't you ever scare me like that again." Adrian said as her tears came.

"Aye aye captain, orders will be followed. I love you too Adrian and I missed you too. You and the kids were the only people who kept me alive. The thought of holding you, loving you, sharing our lives together was what got me through. And to have you here now where I can see you, touch you. That means so much to me. Thank you for coming to be with me. I must be a sight for sore eyes though." Bryan said as he put his hand up to her cheeks and he touched her soft skin. And Adrian closed her eyes as she felt his skin next to her cheek. Alive and right in front of her.

"Are you kidding. Any sight that has you alive and out of that dangerous place is any sight I would see. You are my life, my love, my very excistence. I am so very happy to see you alive. Now we have to get you well and get you home as soon as you can travel." Adrian said.

Then Adrian gently climbed into bed next to Bryan and she cuddled up close to him. Bryan placed his good arm around her and he held her close to his chest. And the two of them fell asleep like that. Both able to sleep eaiser with each other in their arms. It had been too long a time of not knowing whether one would survive or the other would ever see each other again. And so they slept a deep sleep for the first time in months it seemed.

Back at the hospital. Ashley and Toby were in the NICU holding their son Hunter. Ashley felt so joyful that he was healthy and hoped soon he would be coming home. Toby leaned into his wife as she held their son. He was also glad after Ashley's abduction unexpected pregnancy, finding out that the baby was his, then their whirlwind wedding, and then moving back to california to be near both of their parents, and finishing up college and starting his career as a EMT. He only hoped that in a few months after Hunter was home safe and they were happy, Ashley would be able to finish her college courses and get her degree. But he knew she would go back when she was ready.

Ashley had been very quiet since she remembered the voice and who it belonged too. Her fear seemed to come right back to her. The monster who was free in this world to hurt others made her ill. She had called the police in California. But she hadn't heard back. So as soon as she could get a free moment she knew she had to go and tell them so that the could put away for good and never hurt anyone else like he had hurt her and her family. Ashley hoped she had the strength and courage to do this. But first she had to tell her husband the truth and that was going to be hard.

After they left the NICU. Toby and Ashley were back in her room. She had packed up all of her things and was being released today. They got her discharge and soon were driving home. Toby had just pulled into their driveway when Ashley pulled Toby close to her and kissed him with love and longing and a bit of an edge to her kiss. Toby pulled back out of breath. Then he looked into her eyes. He could see love, but fear all at the same time.

"Ashley what is going on? You have been so quiet the last day or so. You can tell me I promise." Toby said as he slowly carrassed her cheek.

"I know what happened. I know who took me that night and who hurt me." Ashley said not wanting for it to be true but it was.

"Who Ashley? Tell me now!" Toby said quickly.

"He...It was..." Ashley stopped fearing him. Everything came back to her. She felt her pulse start to race and she felt her breathing become more labored. And she looked over at Toby who looked so tough but yet vulnerable. Ashley took a deep breath and try to work up the courage to tell him.

At the sametime Grace had just finished her semester finals. While she had done that Jack had seen to the packing and getting everything ready for them to fly to California for a few weeks time to get away from everything. Grace needed that. Her stomach was already showing at thirteen weeks. But her doctor told her it was to be expected with carrying of twins. She was just glad her classes were over for a while and she could get away from Jason. He had posted bond. But he still was everywhere she had been. Although he kept well beyond the restraining orders space limit. It freaked her out and so Jack had taken time off work to take her from glass and home. And now Jack's school was on a two week break. So they were going to spend it in California. They only hoped Jason stayed here and left them alone for good. But Grace feared that he would always be waiting somewhere in the shadows for her and she didn't want to be afraid all the time but she was.

As they left their apartment Grace held onto her son tightly, and Jack held onto both of them tightly. They put the luggage in the taxi. And as Jack buckled Shawn into the carseat, Grace saw Jason standing over by a bar and watching them. He threw her kisses. But Grace just gave him a discusted look and then Jack stood up on the other side and saw Jason. He helped Grace into the taxi. Then he walked over to the bar.

"Listen Jason why don't you just leave us alone like your supposed too. You are a creep and you are freaking out Grace even more. She loathes you do you know that? You make her sick." Jack said in anger and a protective voice.

"Oh she will come to me. Sooner or later she will and when she does I will be waiting for her. You can count on that Jack and take that to the bank." Jason said as cool as a cucumber and went back inside the bar to drink some more.

Jack walked back over to the taxi and he got in. Then he gave the taxi driver the directions. Then he pulled Grace close to him. He knew Jason meant good on his threat. He vowed not to let her or their son out of his sight until Jason was behind bars for good. And he vowed to do whatever it took to protect his family. 


	14. I Almost Lost You Once

Three weeks had passed since their children and Ricky and Amy had been tested to see if they were a match for John. They sat in Dr. Thomas office once again to hear the results and find out if there were any other options for John's treatment. He had grown weaker over the last three weeks. Amy and Ricky feared more each day as time passed and John didn't seem to be responding to the treatments. Amy and Ricky held onto each other's hands. Amy just wanting everything to work out and for John to live a full and normal life ahead of him.

Amy looked exhausted. She had been spending her time between John, her girls, home, and doctor's appointments for her pregnancy. At fifteen weeks she had belly but she still hadn't told anyone else about the baby and she wore baggy outfits to cover baby bump. The baby seemed to be flips and jumps. So Amy put her hand over the baby to try to settle him or her. She wondered if the baby was feeling her anxiousness. The baby seemed to calm down a bit but was still moving around.

Dr. Thomas walked into the room. He sat down at his chair. He looked over at Amy and Ricky and he had the test results in hand. He opened them and looked all of them over quickly once again just in case he missed a small detail. Then he turned to Amy and Ricky. "Amy, Ricky, I have sad news. None of you, or your other family, and friends are a match for John. We have also run him through the national donor database and still no match. I would say that you should run as many drives as you can to get people in your community and other commumities to get tested. Also there is another option. I am not sure how you will feel about this. We can try IVF. We would take some of your eggs Amy and then we would fertilize them with Ricky's sperm and after they develop some we can scan and them and see if their is a donor match among them for John and if all goes well we would impant them back into your uterus and be hopeful for a pregnancy result. It would be the next best option for John at this point." Dr. Thomas said.

Amy felt like she was going to cry. She put her face in her hands and she cried. She cried for everything Dr. Thomas had just said, she cried for John and his battle, and she cried for their unborn child who they wanted so much. Ricky put his arms around his wife as she continued to cry. Dr. Thomas sat there quietly as he waited for Amy to calm down and hopefully really think about this option. He knew it might be the one option that could save their son's life.

"Dr. Thomas I would love to do that very option but I can't. I am in my fifteenth week of my pregnancy." Amy said with a sad voice.

"That is most unfoturnate. I do believe that this option is your best bet at saving your son. I wouldn't say that if I didn't believe it." Dr. Thomas said in all seriousness.

"Where do we go from here then? Any other options that we can consider?" Ricky responded.

"Well you could terminate the pregnancy and do this procedure or you could go through with the pregnancy and we can actually test the fetus to see if they are a match for John. Or if they aren't a match after you have the baby we could do the procedure and go that route too. But I warn you I don't know how long John may survive this horrible illness. But you have to make this choice. It is a choice I would never wish upon anyone. And I know your recent struggles with your miscarriage, and you shouldn't make this decision lightly in any way." Dr. Thomas said in a very sad voice at having to tell them their very limited options.

"There is nothing to talk about. I will not kill one child to create another. I won't. I will have the baby and I then we can do the IVF and the testing but I will not kill my baby. It is out of the question." Amy said in anger. She knew she could never do it, nor would she.

"Alright. I will send you the information for the drives and the IVF procedures. I will see you both soon. I am truly sorry Amy if I offended you at the suggestion. I didn't mean too. I just wanted you and Ricky to be aware of all your options during such a critical time." Dr. Thomas said.

"It's alright. I just don't want to hear that again." Amy said and Dr. Thomas shook his head that he understood what she meant.

Amy and Ricky walked out of his office and they walked into the family waiting room and both of them sat on the couch. Amy cried for the fear that her son really might die. Ricky held onto and cried as well. They both loved that child so much. But they also loved their baby and weren't willing to lose their unborn child either. They couldn't do that after the miscarriage. That had been hard on both of them. More than they ever thought it could. But the thought of losing John weighed very heavy on both of their hearts and shoulders. Amy wanted her son, her baby, her daughters, and her husband to live a wonderful life full of happiness not full of sorrow and loss.

"I am sorry Ricky I cannot do it. I just can't. I hope you don't hate me for saying that." Amy said as she looked into Ricky's eyes.

"I could never hate you. I would never want you to do that. Never. I love you and I love John, and I love this baby coming in the next several months. We will continue to fight and try to find a donor. And as you said after the baby comes we will go through with the next option. I love you and don't you ever think I could hate you Amy. I love you forever sweetheart and don't forget that please." Ricky said as he leaned in and pulled her closer. They both cried and held one another as the light and hope began to dim even more than it had before. But still they held out the smallest light still even when all the odds were against them.

That same day Adrian and Bryan had just arrived home after his three week stay at the hospital in Germany. He was out of immediate danger. His leg was healing well, his wounds were all closed and healing well, he had even put on some weight. He was starting to look like the old Bryan. Only on the inside his scars were still fresh and ever still present in his mind. Adrian had heard him scream out almost every night while she had been there. He had cried out for her and their children. And Adrian would wake him up and hold him in her arms. He would eventually go back alseep. Adrian had been told by several of the doctors that even though his body was healing that Bryan was dealing from Post traumatic stress disorder. And he would need further treatment when he arrived home but the army was seeing to all of that. Adrian was just glad to be home with her husband and her children once again even with everything that had happened.

Bryan was walking as he was holding onto Adrian for support with one arm and leaning on his crutch with the other arm. He could see Holly, Kate, and Hope in the window as they all smiled out and were jumping on the couch with happiness. Bryan couldn't help but smile at his girls waiting for him. He had been waiting so long to see them and to hold them again in his arms. He knew that the wait was almost over with.

Adrian helped him gently through the door and sat him on the other couch. All of the girls jumped down from the other sofa and they all ran over to where their dad was sitting and Adrian was standing next to him. "Girls be very gentle daddy is still healing." Adrian said in gentle tone.

Holly, then Kate, and finally Hope all climbed near or sat on their father's lap. Bryan hugged all three of them close to him. They were so real and so innocent. He hoped they stayed that way for a long time to come. He was just enjoying seeing them and being near them. He kissed each of their cheeks and foreheads. Adrian picked up Hope, who was seated next to her dad. So Adrian held her on her lap. She kissed her daughter and they all just sat there with their arms around each of the girls and each other.

"Bryan it is so good to have you back." Cindy said with a smile.

"Yeah it's great to be back. Thank you for looking after the children so that Adrian could come and be with me. You are a wonderful mom and grandma." Bryan said from his heart.

"Thank you Bryan. It was my and Ruben's pleasure. We love the kids so much. Noah and Natalie are upstairs taking their nap. Here is the baby monitor Adrian. I am going to get these three little ladies ready for lunch and I will bring you both a plate. If you could just listen out for the babies, Adrian?" Cindy asked her daughter.

"Yes, thanks mom." Adrian said as she looked up her mom with love.

"Your welcome. Okay girls time for lunch. And you can help me make plates for your parents. Hope, Kate, and Holly all hugged and kissed their parents and then they went with Cindy into the kitchen for lunch.

The babies started to cry as soon as the girls left the room with their grandmother. Adrian stood up and then she leaned over and kissed her husband. "I will be right back with them. I love you." Adrian told him and then she ran up the stairs and she picked up Noah and Natelie in each of her arms. Then she slowly walked down the stairs carefully as she had each of her babies in her arms. Then she placed Natalie in his father's arms. He looked down at his youngest daughter. She was so small and sweet. And then he peaked over at Noah in his wife's arms. He still looked so much like Bryan that it touched his heart. They sat there for several minutes holding and rocking the babies. Bryan was taking it all in and for once he knew he was safe and he was truly home.

Later that night the girls were in bed and the twins were down for a few hours at least. Cindy had said they were almost sleeping throught the night. Cindy had gone home. And now Bryan was laying in bed on his back. Adrian had lit several candles. Then Adrian came out in a nightie. Bryan's eyes popped almost out of his head. She walked over to him and she laid ontop of him. She began to kiss him and he kissed her back. Both of them longing and needing the close contact. And so they spent a wonderful night together. Bryan knew he was home in Adrian's arms as they slept next to each other afterward wrapped with his arms around his wife.

Grace and Jack had shared a wonderful trip to California and had spent time with each other's families. Grace was now back and she was back in school. Shawn was thriving and doing well. Jack had gone back to work as well. Jason had seemed to vanish and everyone especially Grace was relieved. Her belly was growing more each week. At almost eighteen weeks pregnant with twins her belly was huge. Or it seemed to her. Although Jack was always telling her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her no matter what there future was.

"I love you Grace and you look beautiful. You are even more beautiful than the day we got married. Stop fretting you look great. This is going ot bea wonderful night for us." Jack said as Grace stood in front of her full length mirror taking in how she looked.

She was wearing a light pink very flowy dress. It was a little above the knee. And the material was flowy around her abdomen. She loved the dress a week ago but her stomach had grown even more and now she felt it hug to close to her abdomen for her comfort. She put her hands ontop of and at the bottom of her stomach and she turned and looked at her side. She wasn't even half way through the pregnancy and she felt like she was bigger almost like she should be in her ninth month. She wasn't actually she just felt she was and she was self conscience about her body changing and adapting to the growing babies inside of her.

"Come on Grace lets just go and enjoy a night of dancing, good food, music, and some of your friends. Okay honey?" Jack said as he came up behind her and put his hands on her belly and then he kissed her cheek. She reached up and put her hand to his cheek.

"Okay. Let me just check in on Shawn one more time." Grace said put then Jack gently reached and held her hand.

"You have already checked on him four times. He is alseep and Alyssa will do just fine with babysitting him. And you can check in too. Your beautiful and I want us to enjoy a wondeful night and I cannot wait to show you off." Jack said and kissed her deeply.

Then they left for the night and took a taxi to the dance that was being held for the students and staff at the medical school. And so Grace and Jack forgot their worries and everything and just ate dinner, danced, and had a wonderful time. All the while three thousand miles away a friend's life was about to be broken wide open once again after they had tried so hard to put it back together.

Toby had just finished his shift and he knew that Ashley had wanted to go to the hospital and visit John and Hunter. So he rushed up to the front door. But he stopped when he saw the door wide open. Fear ran through him. Then he dashed inside and ran through the entire house screaming for Ashley. She never responded or was found. She was gone and so was her car. But Toby knew she would never leave the front door wide open. Ashley was paranoid about locking and double checking everything. Then he saw the blood trail that led to where her car had been parked and Toby knew that someone was out there and had taken Ashley again. And he had a very good idea since Ashley had finally told him and the police who had hurt her. He immediatly dialed 911 and he was crying as he told them where he was and how his wife was missing. Toby cried as he waited for the authorities to come. This couldn't be happening again, it just couldn't be.

Two chapters for you all because I didn't post yesterday. Sorry about that just been super busy with everything else going on in my life. Hope you are all enjoying the story so far. -soulmates2000 


	15. The Truth Finally Comes Out

Twenty-five minutes before Ashley's kidnapping:  
Amy and Ricky had spent a few hours with John and then they left for the evening to go see Amy's parents, her little brother Robbie who was seven now and the clown always making people laugh, and the girls too of course. Ricky drove to their house and parked the car on the street. Then they got out and Ricky locked the car up and then he reached for Amy's hand and she had already been reaching for his as well. So they walked hand in hand up to the front door. Five year old Anna and Anne were already opening the door and Anna saw her parents and ran to them.

"Moommmy! Daaadddy!" Anna screamed with enjoyment.

"Hey princess!" Ricky said and ran to her and scooped her up a and she laughed with giggles. She put her arms around her dad's neck and held on tight. She didn't want to let him or her mother out of her sight.

"Hey beautiful we missed you like crazy." Amy said as she patted Anna's back and then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made Anna only giggle even more.

They all walked inside. Amy went over to Lucy who was on the floor playing with her toys while Robbie was trying to do magic tricks and keep her entertained. But Lucy had found a doll and she was completely oblivious to her uncle Robbie. Until she saw her mother that is. She stood up and ran with her little legs to her mother. Amy picked her up and twirled her around. Then she placed several kisses on her cheeks which also made both Lucy and Anna giggle. Amy and Ricky had really missed their two little girls so much and they were just happy to be back with them.

They played with the girls for several minutes until Anne came into the living room and told everyone that dinner was done. So Amy picked up Lucy and put her in the highchair, and Ricky set Anna up at the table. Then they all sat down and said the blessing and all began to eat. Amy loved this atmosphere but she only wished John, Ashley, Toby, and baby Hunter could all be there to share it. Amy had a sudden twinge of pain in her chest at the thought of Ashley. She put one of her hand's over her belly and the other across her chest. She felt like she got the wind knocked out of her.

Ricky worried about her and the baby. "What is it honey? Are you both alright?" Ricky asked with fear.

"Um yeah we're okay. I just had the strangest feeling. Never mind just must have been the lack of sleep." Amy said trying to put on a convincing smile.

"Both of you? Amy, Ricky is there something you need to tell us." Anne asked them.

"Mom, Dad, Ricky and I are currently in our sixteenth week of pregnancy. I wasn't trying to hide it. I mean I was until I reached the second trimester but that was several weeks ago. But with John and everything, its just been a hectic schedule. But we were going to tell you tonight." Amy said.

"Oh Amy, Ricky that is wonderful news! Do you know what your having yet?" Anne asked with pure excitement. George was smiling too.

"No not yet it's still a little too soon to tell yet but in the next few weeks we will be able too." Ricky said as he put his hand in Amy's. All of sudden Amy felt alot of pressure on her stomach and her ribs hurt. Then it felt like she was chocking and she could hardly breathe. Amy couldn't breath and she was coughing and gasping for breath. Then she felt the wind knocked out of her again.

"Amy! Amy what is happening?" Ricky said as he stood up and was trying to figure out what was going on.

Finally Amy was able to breathe again but her throat was hoarse and she was still coughing and choking for air as if someone had cut off her windpipe. Ricky was terrified and didn't understand what was going on. He put his arms around Amy but she flinched in pain. Ricky immediately pulled back afraid he had hurt her. "Amy are you alright sweetie? You scared us all?" Ricky asked in a state of panic.

"Ricky something isn't right. Aww." Amy said as a sharp pain hit her side again and again.

A half hour later they were at the emergency room. Amy had been given a thorough exam and several tests done. They didn't find an cause that would have explained what happened to Amy during dinner. But she and the baby were alright. There were no physical wounds, or bruises, or scars to show the ordeal that Amy had endured. Ricky felt horrible. He wanted answers and he felt like he wasn't getting them. But at least she and the baby were fine. In the end that was all that mattered to him. After Amy was released they went up to visit with John for several moments.

Anne came to stay the night with John and try to convince Amy and Ricky after the ordeal and finding out she was pregnant too needed her rest. She opened the door and there was Amy sitting on the bed next to John while Ricky was seated next to the bedside in the chair. Anne walked up to them. She handed Ricky a bag that she had packed a few treats for dessert for them since they had missed it.

"Hey you two go on home and get some sleep and I will watch John for the night. I will call you with any changes. You need your rest Amy for the baby and for John otherwise your useless to them. Please do as your mother asks." Anne said.

"Okay I won't argue. It will feel good to sleep in my own bed for once but we will be right by the phone, and I will be back in the morning to check up on him." Amy said and then she and Ricky hugged and thanked Anne. Then they left the hospital and drove home for the night. The girls were already probably asleep so they decided to leave them at George's house for the night not wanting to disturb them.

When they got home they took a shower together and then they sat in bed and enjoyed the german chocolate cake that Anne had made for dessert. Then Ricky pulled Amy closer and placed his hand on her tummy and they fell asleep like that for the first time in a long time. And they slept soundly and peacefully for the moment until a phone call came in the middle of the night that would shock them and their family.

Meanwhile Adrian was at home after a long day with Bryan being home and taking care of the kids. Then after the long day Adrian got ready for bed and she sat down next to Bryan. Bryan had been enjoying his time back but he also was still having horrible nightmares that would wake him up and loud sudden noises made him jump. But Adrian had kept them busy with activies with the kids. So that helped keep his mind off of it. And Adrian kept him plenty busy last night being his first night. He couldn't help but smile. It had been wonderful and so new all at the same time. His heart swelled with pride.

"What's so funny?" Adrian asked as he was chuckling and smiling.

"I was just remembering last night and how wonderful you were." Bryan said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Well that was just the beginning didn't you get my text this morning?" Adrian asked.

"Yes of course but I figured after the long day with the kids and taking care of them and me you would be too tired." Bryan said.

"Too tired. Never. Come over here and let me show you how tired I am. Wait I'll come too you." Adrian said and then she was over on top of him and kissing him and loving him. And it was another night of greatness after so many nights of tears, fears, and painful reminders that they might never be together again. And then they once again had their arms wrapped around one another afterwards and fell asleep like that.

Meanwhile in New York Jack and Grace were going through their pictures to put a scrapbook together for Shawn's first year. Grace was seated on the couch next to Jack when she came upon their wedding picture. Grace held it and she touched it softly. Then she showed Jack. He took it and admired it as well. It seemed like forever ago but it was still fresh in their hearts, the commitment they had made to each other on that day. Jack slowly and gently pulled Grace in for a deep and passionate kiss.

Grace pulled back and felt her love and longing for her husband running deep within her heart. "Are you sure Jack?" Grace said remembering what had happened between her and another man, and then she looked down at her big belly as well.

"I have never been so sure of anything more in my life. I love you and our family and at the end of the day that is all that matters in this world." Jack said as he pulled Grace up off the sofa and they slowly while kissing made their way to their bedroom and they shared a wonderful night together and renewed their love and joy within their hearts.

"I love you Jack in this moment and for always." Grace said afterwards even though Jack was already fast asleep. Grace felt glad that she had said to him even though he probably didn't hear her.

An hour and a half after Ashley had gone missing, Toby had just been through the ringer he had spent over an hour talking to the police and they had gone through their house with a fine tooth comb. He felt like he was breaking apart inside. If the man who took her did anything he would never forgive himself. Oh Ashley where are you? Toby kept asking himself. He pulled out his cell phone and he dialed Amy's number and he heard it ring.

"Hello?" Amy said.

"He took her again Amy. She's gone." Toby said as he broke apart at his own words.

"Oh God No not again!" Amy cried out. She woke up Ricky who was asleep next to her in their bedroom. Anne had finally convinced them to go home and try to get a good night's sleep and now just as they had laid down everything was falling apart even more.

"Amy what is it?" Ricky said in concern. So Amy handed him the phone.

"It's Toby." Amy said as she began to cry.

"Toby what's wrong?" Ricky said in a very serious voice.

"That jerk took Ashley. I am so afraid Ricky that he is going to kill her this time. I mean he almost did last time. And now that she knows who he is... I am afraid he is going to take revenge on her." Toby spoke with fear and sadness in his voice.

"Who is he Toby?" Ricky asked seriously.

"He is Jason Treacy. He is the one who hurt her. She remembered his voice and put two and two together. He is a monster." Toby said as the truth finally came out.

"Okay. We will be right over in a few minutes just stay there. Bye." Ricky said and hung up the phone 


	16. Coming Face to Face With Evil

"Who was it Ricky you have to tell me?" Amy asked in desperation to help find her baby sister.

"Jason. Jason Treacy." Ricky said expecting a big gasp of surprise out of her.

Amy looked at him. She never thought he would go this far. She knew he was stalking Grace but she never ever would have thought a woman, his sister who had once been her best friend capable of this. "I knew he had problems but never thought this I guess." Amy told Ricky aloud.

"Why aren't you more shocked?" Ricky asked in confusion.

"He has been giving Grace alot of trouble up in New York. They slept together and now she is pregnant and she doesn't know if they are Jack's babies or Jason's. He has been stalking her and he even kicked in their door. She has a restraining order put against him. They came here for those two weeks and as far as I know he hasn't been around since then...Because he has been watching Ashley. Oh God if he hurts her I will make him pay. Ricky we have to get her back before he can hurt her again." Amy said as all the pieces finally fit after all the months of wondering, and of Ashley living in fear that the man would come back for her and he had.

"I am coming with you. She is my sister and I need to be there." Amy said as she jumped up as fast as she could with her baby belly and got dressed as quick as she could.

"Amy I want you and our baby safe. I don't want either of you in harms way. Jason is dangerous and unpredictable. No one knows what's going through that man's mind right now. I would hate myself if anything were to happen to you or our family." Ricky told her as he placed his hand ontop of her belly.

"I am going Ricky. I will be careful I promise. But I won't argue with you were just wasting time. We have to go before he has anymore time to get away and hurt Ashley. And someone needs to call and warn Grace." Amy said as she remembered that Grace was deeply involved too.

"Alright we can call her from the road. Let's go." Ricky said as they left the house after Ricky made sure everything was locked up.

Ten minutes later they pulled up to Toby and Ashley's house. Amy had tried Grace's cell, Jack's cell, and their housephone there was no answer. So Amy said she would try again in a few minutes and she left messages on all three for them. Toby was seated on the front porch and he was in a daze. As officers with their lights flashing were surrounding the property. Amy and Ricky got out of the car and they walked up to Toby. Amy sat down beside him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"We will find her I promise you Toby. We will find her, we have too." Amy said with determination.

"Toby I am going to talk to the detective if you could just stay here and keep Amy company I would appreciate it." Ricky said and then walked over to find out what any information that he could about Ashley's kidnapping that the police would give him.

Meanwhile Grace got up to go to the bathroom and she happened to look at her cellphone and noticed she had four texts and seven voicemails waiting for her on her phone. So she went into the living room after she closed the bedroom door not to wake Jack. She was going to call her voicemail when another call came in. She saw it was Ashley. She thought it odd for her to be calling so late but maybe it had something to do with John. So she answered the phone. "Ashley is everything okay?" Grace asked her.

"Not Ashley, Jason." Jason said in a cool voice.

"Why do you have Ashley's phone? Where is she?" Grace asked as her fear rose about ten feet.

"Ashley is right here. And were both waiting for you. I want you to be a good girl and book a flight to California and I will give you directions to the cabin were at. And you won't tell anyone where your going. And if you don't Grace, Ashley will not live to see tomorrow night if you are not here by sunset tomorrow." Jason said.

"Leave her alone Jason. This is between you and me, not her. She didn't do anything to you just let her go and I will come there." Grace said with as much courage as she could.

"Oh you don't understand Ashley was already involved before we were involved my sweet. Ashley and I already go back an entire year already. Now get on that plane and get yourself here by sunset tomorrow and Grace don't you dare think about going to the cops otherwise Ashley won't be the only one who won't live you won't either, and I will make good on my promise you can take that to the bank sweetie. You got it?" Jason said in his cool and angry voice all at the same time.

"Yes I understand I will be there as soon as I can." Grace said and hung up. Then she picked up her keys and her cell phone and locked up the apartment and then she got a taxi and went to the airport. She only hoped and prayed that Jason wouldn't hurt Ashley anymore then he already had. An hour later she was boarding a plane. Jason had texted her directions to the cabin. And when she finally got to California several hours later in the morning she got a rental car and she drove the two hour drive to the cabin but first she had stopped at home and made a call and picked up something she would need. Her mother and Jeff were away on vacation. And she got her father's 22 gun and she put it in her back pocket after she made sure it was loaded and the safety was on. Then she pulled up in front of the cabin.

Jason was already there with a gun pointed at her as she got out of the car. He pulled her close and kissed her with love. Then he pulled her inside the cabin. Ashley was tied to a chair and she looked terrified. But Grace knew that Ashley knew what Jason was capable of. He had Grace sit next to Ashley.

"Are you okay Ashley?" Grace asked her.

"I am okay." Ashley said in a week voice.

"Now we are one big happy family. Grace we have something we need you to do for me." Jason said.

"What?" Grace said as she took in Ashley's bruises, the marks around her neck. She had put up quite a fight and lost.

"I need you to bring me my son from the hospital." Jason said.

"Your son?" Grace asked in confusion.

"Oh come Grace don't play dumb it's not becoming of you in the least. My son, Ashley's son. He is going to be discharged today because he is healthy enough to come home. And then we are all going to be one big happy family with him and our babies Grace." Jason said.

"What about Ashley?" Grace said in fear.

"She is the means to and end that is all. Our son was a bonus but she helped satisified me while I couldn't have you. But she isn't you and never will be." Jason said with a look of pure evil in his eyes.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her if I came. Just let her go we don't need her." Grace said as she begged for Ashley's life.

"Oh Grace Ashley would only keep coming after us for the child. Ashley has a fiery spirit in her. I admire that but it can also be persistent and dangerous. I won't be liooking over my shoulder waiting for her. She has to go. She was real fun while it lasted. But she has to go." Jason said with determination.

"Then just let her go and leave the baby with her. She will take good care of him." Grace said.

"No never. He is my son and I will never allow anyone else to raise my son, only over my dead body." Jason said with wild anger as he was flapping the gun around. That scared Grace even more.

"Well what about our children Jason? Don't you want them to be your only children?" Grace said trying to get him to see that killing Ashley and kidnapping her baby weren't the right choice. She just wanted all of them to live through this.

"I see your point there. I mean they would be competition to each other. But still he is my flesh and blood and I want him so you will have to deal with that Grace. I am sorry I never meant to get her pregnant, only you Grace." Jason said with a wicked smile.

"What do you mean you meant to?" Grace asked in fear.

"I didn't wear protection and I drugged you. I knew that if you had my baby we would be tied together forever. And now we are Grace by the two children we created that night." Jason said as he kissed her again and again.

"Your tied to Ashley too then and you don't want to break that tie do you?" Grace said.

"Yes I do because I want you Grace and only you. I have always wanted you." Jason said as he put his hands on belly and all over body and kissed her all over. He started to unbutton her shirt. Ashley looked over at her fear knowing what he was doing.

"I can't Jason, the doctor said that it could hurt the babies if I did." Grace said lying between her teeth.

"Ok I don't want to hurt you or the babies Grace." Jason said and then looked over at Ashley.

"I guess you will have to do then instead." Jason said as he started to walk over to Ashley.

Ashley tried to sceam but her mouth was taped and she couldn't fight him because he was too strong and she was tied up. All of sudden the front door opened and Ricky and Toby came in both carrying guns. "Let her go now!" Ricky said in anger and hatred of this man.

"Oh and why should I do that Ricky?" Jason asked in a cocky voice.

"Because if you don't I will put this bullet in your head." Ricky said in a threatening voice.

"I will just kill her then." Jason said as he raised his gun toward Ashley's chest.

Then everything happened quickly. Amy ran into the cabin and put herself in between Ashley and Jason when he fired the gun. And Amy was shot in the shoulder and hit the ground hard. Then Ricky fired his gun twice and Jason was hit and went down. Ricky then ran over to Amy and he dialed 911 and called for an ambulance to their location. Ricky sat there and held onto Amy as her blood was pouring out of her as they all sat stunned by what had just happened and recent events that had unfolded. They all sat waiting for an ambulance as Amy's and her baby's lives hung in the balance.  



	17. The Aftermath and The Scars Left Behind

Ricky sat in the waiting room as Amy had been wheeled in to surgery right away. It had been an hour or so. Everyone else was telling the police what had happened. Ricky wasn't sure he knew what happened either. Everything had happened so fast. Ricky and Toby were just going to take a look around and head back to the car where Amy was waiting for the police to arrive. Then Toby overheard Jason saying that he was going to kill her and Toby was going in anyway so Ricky followed him in hoping that he could keep everyone calm. But Amy must have gotten worried and walked away from the car and heard everything going on and she decided to save her sister's life. But at what cost? Ricky would know soon enough.

Finally the doctor walked into the waiting room where Ricky was sitting with his hands over his face. "Mr. Underwood?" the surgeoun asked him.

"Yes, is my wife and baby alright?" Ricky asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Underwood is doing alright and the baby wasn't hurt by any means. When she was shot it nicked an artery, that caused all the bleeding. But we repaired the damage, and gave her a blood transfusion. She will have to stay in the hospital for a few days. We need to monitor her to make sure there is no further bleeding, or that infection doesn't set in. But if she does well I think that you can take her home by the end of the week. She is unconscience now. She is in room 203 if you would like to go back and sit with her. It might be a while before she wakes up though." the doctor said.

"Thank you so much. I cannot tell you how much this means to me." Ricky said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"I think I do." the doctor said and walked away.

Ricky was just going to visit Amy when the police showed up. They stopped at the desk and asked the nurse a few questions and she pointed to Ricky. Ricky walked over to the two detectives. "Are you Richard Underwood?" the detective asked him.

"Yes." Ricky answered.

"Mr. Underwood we need to bring you down to the station and get your statement and ask you a few questions about what went on today out at the Treacy cabin." Detective Robins said to Ricky.

"Can it wait my wife just got through with surgery and she is in recovery?" Ricky asked.

"The sooner we get that information done, the sooner you can get back to your wife. It's important so we can tie up the investigation." Detective Robins replied.

"Am I in some sort of trouble?" Ricky asked.

"No. From what the other witness said, wait here I have it A Mrs. Grace Pappas, A Mr. and Mrs. Toby and Ashley Rollings, all said that you shot Jason Treacy in self defense. They also said that he was threatening violence against your sister-in-law and that you didn't fire until after he fired at Ashley Rollings, which ended up hitting your wife because she entered the premises and put herself in the path of the bullet to save her sister. Does that sound correct as you remember it?" Detective Rollings said as he read of his notes.

"Yes to the best of my knowledge that is what happened. Alright I will get this over with. I just want to get back to my wife and my son." Ricky said.

So they went downtown and Ricky gave a seven page statement about how Jason had hurt Ashley a year ago, and how he had recently been involved with Grace. He also told them that they all went ot high school together, but hadn't seen Jason in years. He told them all of the events leading up to the cabin and everything that he could remember that had happened at the cabin. The two detectives seemed pleased with everything and felt there was no wrong doing here in the end.

"Did Jason live after I shot him?" Ricky asked.

"No Mr. Treacy despite best efforts was unable to be revived." Detective Robins told him.

"Oh." Ricky said unsure how to feel or think except he wanted his wife in his arms safe and sound.

"Well we went through his personal belongings and he had had infatuation with Grace Pappas for years. He has followed her on numerous occassions. He was there when she was in Arizona with her family, California, New York, at her own wedding, at the hospital when Ben Bokewich passed away and her fiancee' Jack was in critical condition. He was very deranged man. His crimes are documented in his journal from the time he started obessing over Grace Bowman, to the time he took Ashley Juergens, and finally to this last night where he had it all planned out. Well thank you for your time Mr. Underwood. I will drive you back to the hospital since your car isn't here. I hope your wife and child pull through just fine." Detective Robins told him.

An hour later Ricky was sitting next Amy's bedside. She was still asleep. Ricky sat and waited for her to come too. After a few minutes she opened her eyes, but she was still a bit groggy from being put under for the surgery. Ricky helped her drink from a cup of water. That seemed to wake her up a little more too. She put her hand in Rickys and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Amy it is so good to see you awake, and alive. What were you doing giving me a heart attack like that?" Ricky said.

"I couldn't let that monster hurt or possibly kill my sister. I had to do something Ricky." Amy said.

"I understand that feeling to protect the ones that we love but Amy I had it under control. I wouldn't have let him hurt her." Ricky said.

"You don't know what he was planning and I just had to do something." Amy said unsure of what her train of thought had been at that very moment she barged in unarmed.

"Well please stay in the car next time." Ricky said as he leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"Well I sure hope we won't be on anymore days like this. I cannot wait to get out of here and go see John. How is he doing?" Amy asked him.

"Your mom said he is doing better actually. It seems he is responding better to the treatments Dr. Thomas has prescribed. So that is good news. And Ashley is fine. She is getting looked at right now by the emergency room. And Grace is with Adrian and Bryan. She is still shaken up about everything. And I guess it still won't be over for her until she finds out if the babies are Jacks or were his." Ricky told her the information.

"What about Toby, and Jack? How are they taking all of this information?" Amy asked.

"Toby is fine. Jason must have convinced himself that he fathered Ashley's child and he had a fifty percent chance of being right. But they had the test done when she was pregnant and Toby said they ran it again when Hunter was born and it still came back the same that Toby is Hunter's father. So Jason must have assumed in his own mind that he was the father. As for Grace I don't know what she is planning to do. Jack is on a flight tonight with Shawn and should be here early tomorrow morning. I love you Amy please never scare me like that again. When I saw you so helpless like that and I saw the blood and I could see our baby inside of you. I panicked I thought I lost you both like before when you fell and you had all the complications with the pregnancy and Lucy being born early. But I just hope you don't have any complications this time around. I love you and our baby and I need you both in my life." Ricky said as tears fell from his eyes.

Amy reached up and wiped away his tears. "I will do my very best to try not to scare you. I love you too Ricky. But we are both okay. I understand the severity of it algl. I don't know what I was thinking myself except I had to help Ashley. But as long as everybody is alright in the long end that is all that matters. Once I get out of here our number one goal is to get John well and find a donor for him. And I will do whatever it takes to do that." Amy said again.

Ricky laid down next to his wife and he put his arms around her and her belly. And they both drifted off to sleep after a very long, emotional, physical, scary, and horrible day all around. And both of them slept soundly within each other's arms. Where they hoped no more bad things could find them or their lives become anymore entangled with horrible events that seemed to find them sometimes.

At the same time Ashley was in the emergency room. They had treated her physical wounds, but the scars underneath were seeping through. She could remember everything. She didn't want to. She just wanted to let it all go and just forget it. She wanted someone to pour bleach on the violent images that haunted her so much. It was like she was watching a scary movie only it had been a part of her life. A part she had worked hard to put behind her. Not that she had totally done that but she was better than she had been from several months ago. Ashley was shaking with fear. Even though she knew he was never coming back. The scars he left with her she would carry for the rest of her life.

Toby wrapped his arms around his wife. He knew she was in a dark and scary place even now when she was safe. He held her tightly to him. She leaned in and she tried to feel safe. But the man that had hurt her had robbed her once again of that. So she cried and cried until there were no more tears to cry. Then she held onto Toby as if he could protect her and keep her safe. Only she knew that feeling would take a long long time to get back but she vowed to herself that she would get back to that point and take control of her life again so that her son would be proud of his mother, and her husband would be proud of his wife. And most of all so that Ashley would be proud of the woman she was.

Meanwhile Grace was sitting next to Adrian on the couch sipping tea, while Adrian had coffee. Adrian couldn't believe everything that had happened in such a short time but had been already planned for quite sometime beforehand. Adrian hugged Grace just thankful that everyone came out alive that mattered in her life. Grace had been her first real girlfriend, and that made their relationship special. They had distant between them now and sometimes lost touch for a while but they always came back to each other in the end.

"I am so glad that your okay Grace. That must have been real scary." Adrian pointed out.

"Yes, but all I knew was that I had to get myself, my babies, and Ashley out of there and away from him. I guess it won't really be completely over until I find out for sure who fathered the babies." Grace said as she put her hand to her belly and gently caressed her belly.

"Don't think about that now. You still have months to go. And you know that you didn't cheat on Jack, and that this hadn't been your choice. You need to just spend time with your husband and your son. Try to put all of this behind you and start a new day. I know you have been through alot, but Grace you have so much to look forward too. You have a great husband who loves you, you have a healthy son, you are in school to become a doctor, your dream, and you are a wonderful person Grace. And these babies are a blessing no matter how they were created or by who. They are a part of you Grace and that makes them the luckiest babies in the world." Adrian said

"Yes your right. I have decided to wait until I have them before we do a paternity test. I don't want to do anything else that is dangerous considering I was just in a cabin with a madman who was waving a gun around, and then shots were fired anyway. I think that is enough danger for now. Besides I just want to enjoy this time now like you said. Do you think Ashley will ever get over what happened to her?" Grace said as she remembed that Ashley had been put through all kinds of horrors she didn't want to think about.

"I don't know, I hope so. Ashley is a strong woman. She had done alot that perhaps she thought wasn't possible. I think it will take more time as the recent events must have opened those healing wounds open and then it was like throwing salt in them all over again. They will probably sting and be very fresh for her for a while. But with time, talking with someone, her family and friends loving her, I think that in time she can put all of this behind her. Besides she had her new little baby boy to help with that." Adrian said.

"Was he Jason son? He sure was convinced of it. I thought that they had determined that Toby was the biological father." Grace asked in confusion.

"No Toby is the dad. He must have just guessed he was the father as the timing fit." Adrian told Grace.

"Well I am glad that we all made it through for the most part." Grace said as she looked up at Adrian with tears. Adrian knew that her emotions were just hitting her now.

Adrian leaned in and hugged her. She could feel the tears next to her cheek as Grace cried for the pain that Jason had caused her and her family, as well as her friends. Grace cried for all the pain that Ashley had gone through and was still going through. Grace had been holding onto it and finally was letting it out. She had to let go of it or it would consume her life and she didn't want that. She wanted to live again without fear. She wanted to hold onto her family and just enjoy the life that they would share together. So that night she let go of all her tears, fears, and pain as she held onto Adrian for dear life and cried it all out. 


	18. Celebrations For Now

A week had passed since the events at the cabin. Jack had flown in with Shawn and were staying at Grace's mom's house with Grace. Grace was doing pretty good. Since Jack loved her anyway and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together that reassured her. She loved him so much and she didn't want to lose him or their family, they were her world. Bryan was healing well from his wounds, only the night terrors, and sometimes loud noises would startle him. But Adrian was being patient, and loving as ever, and that helped alot. He was slowly becoming the old Bryan and Adrian was glad that she was seeing the man she loved most coming back. Although Adrian was sure he would always carry scars from that time. She knew she did from when Mercy and Ben had both died. It would always stay with her. It just wasn't her whole life anymore. Ashley was doing her best to put all of the events behind her. She was seeing a counselor again and that was helping. And she was doing a journal which all helped to get her thoughts down. And Amy was being released finally and she was able to come home.

All of Amy's discharge papers were signed and she was ready to go home after the doctor examined her once more to make sure all was still well and it was. Ricky had packed her bag. Then the nurse wheeled her out to his car. Then Ricky gently helped her up and placed her in the car. He closed the door and then he threw her bag in the back of the car and he got in the driver's seat and drove off toward their house. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He was happy that after her stay that she and the baby were both well and able to go home. Amy smiled back at him thinking the same thing. She was thrilled to be going home too. After ten minutes Ricky pulled into the driveway. Everybody was there waiting for them. Amy saw her parent's truck, Adrian's minivan, Ashley and Toby's SUV, another car she assumed was Grace's rental car, and several other cars too.

Ricky helped Amy up and then he grabbed her bag and they walked into the house. Everyone was there under a sign that said welcome home. Amy gasped with tears as she was truly touched. She saw alot of people there. Her parents, her sister and brother-in-law, Grace, Shawn, and Jack, Adrian, Bryan, and all of their kids, Ruben and Cindy, Kathleen and her husband Jeff, and Tom of course. Also she saw Leo and Camielle too. Donovan and Leon and their kids were there, Reverend and Mrs. Stone were there too. So many others as well who all loved and cared about her and were all glad she was home. Everyone was there except John. Amy tried not to be sad at that thought.

Everyone was hugging her and welcoming her home. Then her girls came running out of the crowd and Amy leaned down and hugged and kissed them both. She was thankful that they were so happy to see her. She was also thankful that she and her unborn baby were alive and healthy. Ricky also leaned down and hugged all three of his girls. Amy could see cameras going off. So Ricky picked up both of the girls and Amy put her good arm around them and everyone took pictures. They all smiled. Then they all continued through the crowd of well wishers. Finally they made their way out to the deck. Bryan was getting the grill going why Ruben helped him. Cindy and Adrian and Grace were all playing with the kids in the sandbox or on the jungle gym.

Amy could feel the breeze as the wind blew through her hair and on her face. It felt so refreshing and rejuvenating at the same time. It was like she knew it was there but couldn't see it. Amy walked down off the deck and out to their shaded backyard where the kids and her friends were all playing. Adrian went over and gave Amy a gentle hug. Everyone had been trying to be careful of her shoulder.

"Amy it is so good to see you out of that hospital. It is good to see you doing well and at home." Adrian said with a smile on her face.

Grace also walked up behind Adrian and also gave her a gentle hug. Then she pulled back and took in Amy. She looked wonderful considering everything she had been through. "Amy you look great. I am glad to see you well." Grace said as she pulled back.

"Thank you both. I don't know if I feel so great. I mean being almost five months pregnant and being shot in the shoulder isn't exactly what I would say looks great. But thank you again." Amy said as she put her hand on her belly.

"Hey don't start with that. I am only due a few weeks before you but I am almost twice your size." Grace said with a bit of a chuckle knowing she would be bigger carrying twins.

"Twins are great. Tiring, but wonderful all at the same time." Adrian said already been through a twin pregnancy and birth.

"Yeah I hope so. So are you and Bryan having anymore children or are you guys good?" Grace asked her.

"Oh no we are definately done. I am going to law school in the fall, and when Bryan get out of the army this time he is going to stay home and take care of the kids, when I get my degree and I am going to work. So for the next four or five years no more kids." Adrian says as she laughs at the same time.

"Well what about you Grace these the last two?" Amy asked her.

"Probably. Three I think will be enough and I have to finish medical school. I only have a year into medical school and I have three more to go and then I have several years before I would be able to have my practice. So like Adrian says three is plenty. We were going to wait but Jack and I love these babies and are excited to be having them." Grace replied.

"How about you Amy? Four the magic number?" Adrian asked.

Amy bit her lip and rubbed her tummy. Then a few tears fell down her face. "No. Dr. Thomas told us a few weeks ago that we haven't found a bone marrow donor for John yet. So after we have this little one and they aren't a match, we will have another one. Dr. Thomas wants us to go through IVF to screen the embyos to see if any of them are a match and then do the transfer. I will do whatever it takes to keep my son alive. And Ricky wanted four or five kids. I didn't think we would have quite that many, but I love each and every one of them. This is baby was pure miracle after what happened last year." Amy said.

"Amy it will be okay. I know we all got tested and the kids and none were a match but you have a bunch of local drives going on, as well as others across the state. We will do whatever we can to help. Jack and I would like to do some up in New York when we go back in a few days. If that's alright can't hurt to broaden the spectrum alittle?" Grace said with compassion in her voice.

"Thank you so much Grace and thank Jack too. That would mean so much to us." Amy said as she gave Grace another gentle hug.

"Your welcome." Grace said.

"So when do you find out what your having Grace?" Amy asked her knowing it would be pretty quick.

"Actually Jack and I had a check up just yesterday before we fly out soon to New York. We found out we are having two baby girls." Grace said as she remembered when the doctor told them they both cried and held onto one another as their tears of joy fell. It was a wonderful memory that they would both hold onto forever.

"That's great Grace. Did you tell you mom, Jeff, and Tom yet?" Adrian asked her with a huge smile from ear to ear on her face.

"Yeah. We had a small family celebration at my mom's house." Grace said as she looked over at Jack who was over by Ruben, Bryan, and Ricky as they all maned the grill. Jack smiled back at her. He was so happy and so was she despite everything.

"Time to eat everyone." George said to everyone.

Half an hour later everyone was seated and eating lunch. They had ribs, roasted chicken, caeser salad, watermelon, and several other wonderful items for everyone to choose from. Amy sat next to Ricky, with Lucy and Anna too. Her parents, Robbie, Ashley and Toby sat at another table next to them. Amy sat back and placed her hand on her belly. Two more weeks and she would find out what they were having. She could hardly wait, and she could hardly wait to see John tomorrow morning. It had been a whole week since she had seen him. Although her mother was keeping a very close eye on him and she called Amy everyday with updates and she had been able to talk to John over the phone. That had helped but still it wasn't the same as being there herself. But she knew she would be from now on.

The rest of the afternoon the kids played, while most of the adults enjoyed backyard games, good conversation, dessert, and a wonderful sunny California day. It was stress free and just relaxing for everyone. Everyone caught up on each other's lives. It was a nice day and it had been so long since everyone had just gotten together to celebrate something happy. It seemed so much sadness and pain had been involved in their lives over the years that it was nice when these quiet, funfilled, and relaxing days came around. They enjoyed them all the more for that reason. So everyone had a great time. And when it was over they cleaned up and then they all went home to share time with their kids, and their families. Because life had been so tender, and it only took a second for it to change. And everyone was realizing life had no guarantees, and finally everyone saw seeing that with their own eyes. So they were all going to enjoy their lives together. And Amy and Ricky knew that their lives were fragile too and they only hoped that John's fragile life thread that he was holding onto held on till they could get help for him.

Later that night after everyone had all left. Amy and Ricky said goodnight to the girls and Ricky put them to bed as Amy couldn't lift them with her bad shoulder. Then Amy got ready for bed and she was laying down when Ricky came in after he had showered and changed for bed. He slid into bed next to Amy and pulled her close to him. He cradled her within his strong arms. Amy felt safe and secure as her husband held her. She knew that she was safe and that she was really home. And so they layed down and they stayed there for several minutes as both of them thought about the recent weeks and how close they came to losing one another and the reality of that made them only embrace each other even more. And finally they fell asleep and let the world around them fade out for one night.


	19. Time Moves On and a Birth Too

Another week passed since Amy had come home. She was doing well. Her shoulder was almost completely healed. She spent every moment she could by John's bedside and the other moments with her daughters, and her husband. She was taking a leave of absence from work, while Ricky had gone back full time to work after he took a few weeks off. Amy's schooling was completely on hold. She hoped one day down the road she could finish and get her degree but as long as her children were happy and well was all that mattered. Ricky was still in night school for business but he was doing most of his classes from home so that he could be there for the girls at night but Amy's parents as well as Ricky's parents had been wonderful and taking care of the girls as much as they could with their own lives. Ricky was thrilled that Margaret and Shakur were back from India after they were there for six months. Nora was still in Texas finishing up some hush hush deal with Boykewich Inc. Ricky missed her but he knew she was working and that was good.

After Grace and Jack returned home, they had settled back into their lives. And Grace could finally relax and all of her fear was gone. She was enjoying her time off of school now that finals was over. She stayed home and took care of Shawn while Jack taught a football camp as well as continued with his high school team that he coached all year round. Grace and Jack had found a bigger three bedroom apartment and had moved from their two bedroom one to the new larger three bedroom apartment. Grace spent much of her time looking after Shawn, while still studying for the next semester classes. And when she had spare time she got the nursery together with Jack's help. Grace was content in her life.

Adrian also was doing alot in her own life. She was taking care of the kids, and the house, and also looking after Bryan. Although Bryan was completely healed physically he still wasn't cleared to return to duty until his PTSD was under control. It was better but still not ready for him to return to his unit. Adrian didn't like to think about him leaving again. But she knew that Bryan did what he promised and he wouldn't desert his men over there. He needed to get back to them. And how can Adrian ask him to be anyless honorable of a man. It was one of the things that she loved most about him. She knew they would have a tough journey ahead of them until he was retired for good from the army. But Adrian was a tough woman and she knew that she could make it through after the recent events as long as she had her family and her friends near her. Adrian had also signed up for her fall schedule to start law school. She was thrilled. Bryan would be leaving again, so her parents were going to help out with the three littlest, or Adrian would also have a babysitter ready too. She knew it was going to be challenging but she vowed that she would get her degree and practice law.

Ashley was doing pretty good in her own life too. She was continuing with therapy. Hunter had finally come home after her was strong enough to leave the NICU. And Ashley had even finished her degree through online courses to become a journalist. And now she was. But she had decided not to work at the moment and stay home for the first year with Hunter while Toby worked. Life was really great for them after all of the horrors and terrible moments they had shared in the last year or so. And Ashley and Toby were even more close then even before. They had held onto one another during their trying times. They were just enjoying their son and their family.

Kathleen and Jeff were doing well. They had gone to Africa with Tom and were settling in there for a few months, while Kathleen taught school and Jeff continued to treat patients. Tom was also enjoying learning all the neat things there as well. George and Anne continued to live their lives and raise Robbie. They were also doing everything they could to help their daughters and their families with their own lives. And that was a big help to both Ashley and Amy. The family seemed as close as ever and that was a wonderful gift after all. Leo and Camielle had finally tied the knot in a big ceremony in Santa Barbara. Almost everyone had attended. Hope, Holly, and Kate had all been the flower girls. While Adrian had been a bridesmaid. It had felt nice to Adrian that Leo still considered her family after everything. That made her very happy. They also annouced that they were expecting a baby together. That had been great news for everyone. Adrian hoped they would be happy and wished them the best. Ruben and Cindy were also doing took time off of work and took a much needed vacation before they would start to take care of their grandkids. They went to Mexico, South America, and several other places. And Ruben's son Alejandro had come up for a visit and that had been nice since Adrian had only met him once and that had been at Mercy's funeral. It was nice to seeing him in happier times. And Adrian made sure she would keep in contact from now on.

Life almost seemed wonderful for most everybody, except that John still hung between life and death and that was not far from anyone's minds at all. It was a constant reminder of just how fragile life really was. It had been a few months since Amy had come home from being shot and she was near the end of her pregnancy. They had decided not to find out what they were having and decided to keep it a surprise. Grace was about to have her twins any day now and Amy was due in the next few weeks. Her pregnancy had gone well after the complications with Lucy and then her miscarriage. Grace's pregnancy had gone well too only she was far more tired with her second then she ever had been with her first. Everyone was waiting anxiously for Grace and then Amy to have the babies.

But they wouldn't have to wait much longer. Because Grace went into labor that very day as Amy, Ricky, Bryan, and Adrian had all gotten together for lunch when each of their cell phones went off one after another as the text came in that Grace was in labor and that she was nearing then end and the babies would be here before midnight stroked on the clock. Each of them opened their phones and checked the text from Jack.

"Oh that is wonderful!" Amy said and then she hugged Adrian on her right and then Ricky on her left. Then Adrian kissed Bryan. And then all four of them raised their glasses and cheered congragulations to the parents and their new babies coming into the world.

"I am happy for her." Adrian said.

"Makes you want to have another one maybe?" Bryan leaned over and kissed his wife.

"No. Definately not. At least not right now. I want to finish law school and start my career, and then maybe. But I mean we have five kids, I think that is enough." Adrian said as she smiled.

"What about little Noah he won't have any brothers to rough and tumble with." Bryan said as he held her hand and smiled at her, as his wife gave him a look of like are you kidding me.

"He will have his daddy for that. And all of our friends have boys, so he will have lots of boys around him." Adrian pointed out. Bryan kind of gave her a look of longing.

"I wonder when lunch will be ready." Amy said as she looked around for their server. She was famished.

"Maybe. But not for a long long time." Adrian said as Bryan leaned into kiss her and she held his hand for a few minutes.

Then lunch arrived and they ate with smiles and cheers. Then they ate dessert and enjoyed conversation. All of them sending good well wishes to Grace and Jack. Amy and Adrian made plans to shop for the new little girls when they arrived to send to New York. While Bryan and Ricky quietly talked about the army and how Bryan was adjusting and when he would be returning to his unit. It was a nice afternoon of friends who were like family enjoying a nice meal and conversation.

Meanwhile Grace was in the maternity wing. She had been labor all morning. Her contractions were getting very very close together. Jack was beside her wiping her forehead, and encouraging her to continue. They had been though this once before, just not with two this time around. Grace felt so tired. She had been doing this for hours and still the hardest part was yet to come. Why had she and Jack decided on natural childbirth. When her OB told her that both babies weren't breach and they could try a natural old fashioned way of having them she though great. Now she wasn't so sure. But she would try. As a precaution, Grace was in a surgical suite just in case she would need a c-section.

"Jack I love you. I just wanted to tell you that. No matter what I always have and I always will...AHH!" Grace said as she felt the sudden urge to push. "It's time to push. I can feel it." Grace said as the pain of the contraction hit her hard.

"Okay Grace the head is right there. Your doing wonderful. Just keep pushing until we count to ten, and then stop for a moment and go again." Her doctor told her.

So Grace pushed, then stopped, and she pushed again. She pushed several times, and she felt like she was being torn apart. But finally their baby girl made it into the world. The doctor held her up for Grace and Jack to see. Both of them had tears streaming down their face. The litte girl had very little hair, and the bluest eyes, like Grace's. Jack cut the cord and then the nurse got her cleaned up and brought her back to Grace's waiting arms. She cradled the baby girl in her arms. For several minutes they just enjoyed their time with her. Then another contraction hit Grace. The nurse took the first baby so that Grace could focus.

She pushed again for a several minutes. And she pushed again and again. And finally the doctor pulled the second baby girl out. He held her up for mom and dad, and she was just as beautiful as her sister was. Jack cut the cord again. Both of them being careful as they had decided to freeze the cord blood in case they would ever need in. Knowing just how fragile life had been since John and all.

After a few minutes they took the girls for the usual tests, and for them to get a sample also for the paternity test. She and Jack had discussed at length and had decided it was better for the girls to know the truth. Especially if Jason had family illnesses, or other risks. Grace wanted them to know who they were and in the end it didn't matter to either of them. They loved those two little girls so much.

"So what are we going to name these two little girls?" Jack said as they were left alone after Grace was settled after the birth and the girls were given tests, and their first bath.

"You said you like Isabelle. What about Isabelle Faith?" Grace said.

"I like it. What about her little sister?" Jack said as he smiled over at her.

"Um I like Hannah Elise. What do you think?" Grce asked him this time.

"Isabelle and Hannah. I like it. They are truly a gift from God. They are so beautiful and tiny. I had forgotten how small Shawn had been when he was first born. Thank you for bringing them safely into this world Grace. I love you with all my heart." Jack said as he sat next to her and gently placed his hand on her cheek and gave a gentle but loving kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." Grace said as they both parted from the kiss.

Then a few minutes later two nurses brought the two little girls in and gave Grace and Jack the babies. Grace and Jack both looked at their faces, their hair, their tiny fingers and toes. They were already so loved. Grace was also looking for any signs of Jason. She couldn't find any, all she saw were two mini versions of herself. They were small mini versions of Grace. They had her fine blond hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Grace was kissed each of their heads. And the little family sat there and enjoyed the two new lives that they had brought into the world that day. Love filled the room and their lives and no one was going to spoil that for them, no one. 


	20. When A Child Is Born Unto Us

Another two weeks had passed by since Grace gave birth to the twins and was released from the hospital. Jack had taken the first week off and had just returned to work the following week because they needed the income. Grace had settled into taking care of the twins. Shawn was at daycare during the afternoons while Jack was gone. It was a little eaiser that way. Grace had settled into feeding, changing, bathing, burping, laundry, cleaning, sleep when the babies slept. And then she did the whole thing throughout the day. She was exhausted by the time Jack came in the door with Shawn and dinner in tow.

Jack put Shawn down. Then he kissed Grace and then he kissed each of the girls. Then he pulled the mail out of Shawn's diaper bag. Then he handed a large mannilla envelope. It was the DNA paternity test results from the hospital. "I think you should be the one to open it Grace." Jack said as he picked up a fussing Isabelle and rocked her as he sat on the couch next to his wife.

Grace stared at it for a long moment. She had wanted to know for so long and now she wasn't so sure she wanted to after all. But she knew it was now or never. She opened the envelope and slowly pulled out the sheets of paper. She read through the documents and she looked at them in disbelief. The truth hit her like a freight train. It took her breath away and tears fell from her eyes as it sunk in.

"Grace it's okay. It doesn't matter in the end. We love them and we will raise them as strong beautiful young women." Jack said as he put his hand over and wiped her tears away with the back of his palm.

"No it's good news. Your the dad Jack. Your their father now and forever. You always were even from the beginning. And to think I almost... I would never have forgiven myself if I had gone through with that. It was a horrible rash decision. I love them no matter who their dad is. But I am glad it was you Jack. I am just thrilled." Grace said as she leaned over and kissed her husband. She felt like another ton of bricks had been taken off her shoulders. Jack gently kissed her back as he had Isabelle in his arms.

Then Grace went and picked up baby Hannah from her bassinette. She cradled her infant daughter in her arms. Nothing could spoil this joyous moment for them. They would forever remember this joy at finding out the truth. And Grace and Jack sat and held onto each of their daughters, truly in every way theirs. This felt like the first day of the rest of their lives.

Meanwhile Amy and Adrian were out buying a few baby gifts for the twins. Amy had been very uncomfortable the last few weeks in her pregnancy. It was hard to sleep and it seemed like that baby was moving all night and then slept during the day. Amy could only count down the minutes to when she would have the little one finally. She loved being pregnant but by the end she was glad to have it over with.

"What do you think of this little pink dress?" Adrian asked as she held it up.

"It's cute and Grace loves pink." Amy said although she felt like she was having contractions. She had been having them for weeks now. They just seemed stronger than usual.

"Amy are you alright?" Adrian walked over to her.

"Yeah, I just need to sit down for a moment." Amy said and she and Adrian walked over to a bench. Amy sat there and rubbed her belly. Then a huge contraction hit her hard. It was the most painful one she had ever had. The pain seemed all wrong. Amy knew something wasn't right this time around.

"Adrian you have to get me to the hospital. Something isn't right, this time it feels different. Much more pain than before. AWW!" Amy said as she slumped over in pain once again.

An hour later Ricky walked into the hospital after he got a phone call from Adrian to meet them there. He walked up to the desk. "What room is Amy Underwood in?" Ricky asked nervously.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked him.

"Yes I am her husband." Ricky said quickly just wanting to get by Amy's side.

"They are preparing Mrs. Underwood for surgery now. She is on the second floor in room 204." the nurse told him.

Ricky ran up to the elevator got on and pushed for the second floor. It seemed to take forever for the elevator to go but finally it did and it opened on the second floor. Ricky ran out and ran straight into Amy's room. Amy had an oxygen mask on, and IV's and tubes hooked up to her and several machines beeping and monitoring her and the baby. Adrian was seated next to Amy looking over at her worriedly.

"What's going on?" Ricky asked.

Amy opened her eyes when she heard Ricky's voice. "Ricky, honey. I am so glad your here." Amy said in fear.

"Hi I am Dr. Randall. Your wife's placenta started to tare away from the uterine wall. She has had severe abdominal pain and bleeding within the last few hours. We gave her a thorough exam and we did ultrasound scans. And I have consulted with Dr. Klein, your wife's obestrician. And we both have decided that delivering the baby today is the best option all around. So we are going to do a c-section just to be safe. So if you would like to talk to your wife for just a moment, we will get you some scrubs and you can go with your wife for the delivery." Dr. Randall introduced himself and brought Ricky up to date on what was going on.

"Thanks Dr. Randall." Ricky said and then he sat down next to Amy and he picked up her hand in his own. She looked so scared and small in the big hospital bed.

"Hey honey how are you doing?" Ricky said as he put his hand to her forehead.

"I am scared...what if something happens to the baby." Amy said with tears streaming down her face. Ricky grabbed some tissues from the bedside table and stood up next to her and gently dabbed her eyes.

"Don't think like that sweetheart. The baby is going to be fine and so are you. I will be right there with you the whole time. I love you." Ricky said and kissed her cheeks.

"Alright it's time for us to take you back Amy. If you both want to say goodbye first." Dr. Randall said.

"Bye Amy. I will see you real soon. And don't worry about the kids. I already called your mom and she and your dad are watching them." Adrian said and then squeezed Amy's hand.

"Thanks Adrian. See you soon." Amy said.

"Hey babe. I will be back there in a few minutes okay? I love you so much and you are being very brave." Ricky said and then kissed her on the cheeks.

Then Dr. Randall and other medical professionals all wheeled Amy out of the room. Then Ricky watched as his wife, and his unborn child were wheeled away to be prepped for major surgery. He felt his wall crumble. He didn't know how much more that he could take. John, now Amy and the baby. It was just so much and it was hard for him to stay strong all of the time when inside he was scared and he felt like he was crumbling. Adrian gave him a hug. She knew it was scary.

"She will be okay Ricky, so will the baby. You just got to have faith that everything is going turn out okay." Adrian said.

"Mr. Underwood if you would like to change and then follow me we will bring you to be with your wife within the next few minutes." the nurse said and handed him scrubs.

Several minutes later he was shown into the surgical room. Amy was laying down on the table with a sheet hung in front of her neck so that she or Ricky if he was seated couldn't see what was going on. Ricky was glad for that. He sat down next to Amy and he kissed her cheeks. She looked scared. He gave her a warm smile and she smiled back at him. Dr. Randall and the other surgeons were already doing the c-section.

A few more minutes passed by and as they did Dr. Randall was talking from behind the sheet. And finally he said. "And there we go he is out." Dr. Randall held a small baby boy who was crying over the sheet. He looked so much like Ricky that Amy smiled as she saw her son healthy and crying. "Hi mommy and daddy." Dr. Randall said and then handed the baby off to one of the other medical people in the room.

Ricky kissed his wife's cheeks and she smiled back at him. Amy started to shake though. Ricky got worried when he saw that. "Amy are you okay?" Ricky asked her.

"I think so just feel cold." Amy said.

"Her pressure dropping. We need units sent up from the blood bank now." Dr. Randall said.

It was touch and go for a few minutes as Amy was shaking and she started to look pale. They put the oxygen mask back on her. But after they gave her the blood transfusion and they finished the c-section and Amy stopped shaking and her color came back. Ricky was glad that she was doing better. And then after they got her stablized they brought her into the recovery room where she fell asleep after an exhausting day. Ricky was right with her. And after a few more minutes the nurse handed him his son. He was so small but such a cute little boy. He was just glad that everything was going to be okay.

"Hey son, I am your dad. I love you." Ricky said as he held onto his son.

Ricky looked over at his wife and he smiled as she was getting some much needed rest. And so Ricky spent the first few precious minutes with his son and near his wife as he was so relieved that they were both okay and healthy and happy. He only hoped and wanted for his eldest son John to get well and come home so that they could all be together and be a real family. But Ricky stopped for a moment and held his newborn son and watched as the woman he loved, his wife slept soundly after a long and scary but wonderful day all around.

A few hours later Amy awoke and she saw Ricky holding their son in his arms and pearing down at him with love and a huge smile on his face. He saw his wife up and he stood up and then he placed their baby boy in her arms. Then Ricky sat down on the bed next to her. Amy had to move slowly as it hurt from her surgery. But she was so happy to have her son in her arms and her husband beside her.

"Look at our son that we created. He looks so much like you Ricky." Amy said as she smiled at him as she looked down at her infant son.

"Yeah I know I have been just staring at him for a while. What are we going to name this little boy?" Ricky said.

"Why don't you name him?" Amy said.

"I was thinking Henry Lucas?" Ricky said.

"I like that. Hi there Henry. Thank you for being there for me through this." Amy said and then gently kissed him.

"Thank you for giving me our son. Especially everything you went through." Ricky said as he smiled at her.

"Piece of cake." Amy said as she kissed him again.

And the three of them sat there and enjoyed their alone time with their newest child. It had been a great and scary day but in the end it had turned out good and they were both happy to just enjoy a few moments for just the three of them and let everything else and everyone else just out of their minds if only for just a few hours.


	21. Comings and Goings

Amy and baby Henry were settled at home after finally being released from the hospital after a week long stay. Amy was still healing from the c-section and it was hard to move and it hurt alot but it was worth her son in every way. Amy was sitting on her bed in the evening breastfeeding Henry. After he finished Amy gently handed Henry over to Ricky who burped him and rocked him back to sleep.

"Were you sad that Henry wasn't a match for John?" Ricky asked as they had recieved the information just that afternoon before they had been discharged.

"A little. But Dr. Klein said in the next several months when I am healed from the c-section and my body has some time to recover from the pregnancy we can start doing the egg retrievel and do the IVF." Amy said with some sadness in her voice.

"Hey your still okay with that right? It's the best chance for John's longterm survival to beat this disease." Ricky said aloud.

"I know. It's just so hard to think we have to wait so many months for my body to heal. Then do egg retrievel, fertilization, prescreening and then finally put one or two of them inside to hope it all works out. And then if it does to have to wait nine months for the baby to help John. I just feel bad that we have to bring a baby into this world to save another one. I don't want that child to question why we had him or her." Amy said with a few tears streaming down her face.

"I know honey. But I always wanted another baby. Maybe not right away but why not. We will love that child so much and she or he will be their own person and we will tell them how much we wanted them and them saving John will just be an added bonus. It will work it's self out. Let's not think about that right now. Let's just enjoy our healthy baby boy here and the moments with our family now." Ricky said as he gave her a kiss.

"Yeah your right. We just won't be having a lot of fun making the next one will we." Amy said.

"Well we had plenty of fun creating this little one didn't we." Ricky said as he chuckled

"Yeah at least you did." Amy said with a smile.

"Oh come on you did too." Ricky said as he kissed her again.

"Well maybe just a little." Amy said as she looked down at Henry who had fallen asleep.

"It is worth it in the end. All of it is. You know that better than anyone Amy." Ricky said in all seriousness.

"Yes it is." Amy said as she snuggled closer to her husband.

Later that night after the girls were in bed and Ricky finished his classes for the night. Amy and Ricky laid in bed facing each other. They were both looking in each other's eyes for a while. Amy felt happy and sad all at the same time. Ricky felt the same as she did. Ricky reached over and gently caressed her face with the palm of his hand. Amy closed her eyes as she felt the warmth and comfort from his touch. Life had taken so many different directions for them and their family. They only hoped that everything would end well. And so they finally fell asleep to catch a bit before the baby woke up again.

Another week passed by and Bryan had been cleared for duty and was leaving that day to return to his unit. He had packed everything up and he was in uniform again. He looked over his bedroom and their house. He loved being here but he had to get back over there with his men and continue their fight with them. And then he could come home with all of them he hoped to his family. He loved them but he had a duty to do. He picked up his bag and he went downstairs where everyone was waiting quietly for him. He had decided to drive with only Adrian this time to see him off. He was saying goodbye to the kids and his family at home this time.

Kate, Holly, and Hope all ran into their dad's arms when he bent down on one knee and held them out for them. They hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go but knowing that they had too. "I love you girls so much. You help out around the house while I am gone and be good. I will be home just as soon as I can. I will write, I will email, I will call. I promise you girls I am coming home to you and to our family." Bryan said as he kissed each of the girls.

"I love you daddy stay safe." Holly said. She was no longer a little girl but a young woman before his very eyes.

"I will Holly and you take care of your siblings." Bryan said and Holly shook her head that she understood.

"I will miss you daddy." Kate said and gave him a hug.

"I will miss you too Kate. I love you." Bryan said as he smiled at her.

"Lov u daddy." Hope said to Bryan and he picked up the little girl in his arms and kissed her cheeks which caused her to laugh.

"I will miss you all. Bye kids." Bryan said. Then he went over and kissed each of the twins and said a few words to them. Then he stood up and he went over to Ricky and Amy who were standing next to the door near Adrian. Amy held Henry in her arms. Ricky was holding Lucy in his arms also. She was clinging alot to her father since Henry had come home.

"Amy, Ricky. Take care of yourselves. I will be praying for John. Please love each other and hold onto your family and mine too if you don't mind. Bye guys you have been the best friends we could have asked for." Bryan said and he gave Amy a gentle hug and then Ricky a manly hug.

"You too Bryan. And get back here or I'll have to come find you again." Ricky said with a bit of humor but also seriousness in his voice.

"Bye Bryan. We will miss you and will look forward to when you come home. And thanks for your prayers for John. That means alot to both of us. Safe journey." Amy said as she shifted Henry to her other arm.

And then he and Adrian left. They got into the minivan and drove to the post where he would be leaving them to return to combat duty. It seemed like a longer drive than it actually was. Adrian didn't want to say goodbye or fall apart. But when they pulled in and parked the van. And when Bryan got out and had his pack on and he stood tall in his uniform it finally hit Adrian that he was really going back.

"I love you so much Bryan. Your my other half. And I need you to come back. Go over there and help them and then come back home to us. I love you. But there getting ready to leave." Adrian said as she saw them getting into a formation.

Bryan held her head in his hands. He pulled her close and he kissed her deeply. Adrian wrapped her arms around his back and deepend the kiss and held onto him for dear life. And then he parted the kiss. And Adrian held onto his hand as he walked away and then dropped her hand. Then she stood alone as her husband joined all of the other service men and women. She smiled and waved as he turned to wave once before.

After a few minutes Adrian wiped away her tears. And after they had already left Adrian got into the van and she drove the long way home while she got herself together before she saw the kids. And then all of a sudden she saw the cemetary and she felt like she needed to stop. So she pulled in and shut off the engine. Then she got out and walked the long distance to where Mercy and Ben's graves were.

She came upon the two headstones and she stopped and she let her tears fall from her eyes. It seemed like the pain and the tears just crept up on her. It was the sad reminder of just what life could have been. It was the life that Adrian had originally envisioned with Ben and their daughter only to have it all taken away from her. She sat down in front of Mercy's grave. And for a moment she laid down upon her daughter's resting place and let all of her tears fall upon her grave. Adrian stayed like that for several minutes when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked up and saw Leo standing there holding two bouqets of flowers in hand.

Adrian stood up and wiped away her tears. Leo pulled out his handkerchief and handed to his daugher-in-law. Then Adrian wiped her tears with it and try to hand it back to Leo. "Keep it. You may find more use for it than I do. What brings you here today?" Leo asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"I was driving by and just felt like I had to be here today. This overwhelming feeling caused me to pull over and stop. I can't explain it I just knew that I had to be here. But sometimes I just come here when I feel I have lost my way. And I come on the anniversaries and Ben's birthday too." Adrian said.

"Me too. It's good to see you Adrian. It seems like I hardly ever to get to see you or your family. We're either coming or going. It was nice that you could come to the wedding. It meant alot to me that you could all come and be a part of it. Your still my family Adrian. All of your family are still my family and they always be." Leo said gently after he came and stood next to her and laid each set of flowers on his sons and then his grandaughters graves.

"Yes I feel the same. It's just been a hard year. With Bryan deploying and then going missing. And I just dropped him off to go back. It just gets hard sometimes. I never know where he is or if he is safe. I fear for him alot sometimes." Adrian said as she wiped away fresh tears.

"Any regrets marrying him?" Leo asked her.

"No. I love Bryan very much. I will just be glad when his contract with the Army is up and he can stay home for good. I will be the happiest person on that day. Bryan is a good man and he gave me our family and our home together. It's nice to have someone to come home too. You know to share raising the kids, and just be with. I have enjoyed having him home. But now I got let him go so that he can hopefully come back down the road to us. He makes me very happy. It's just hard, but I know that I can do this. I can keep our family going and take care of everyone and everything while he is gone with help of course. But I have the strength for the course, I have to have it. If I can survive my daughter and my husband dying, I can survive anything." Adrian said as she looked down at Ben and Mercy's graves.

"I am glad. I just want to know that your happy Adrian. You deserve that after everything you have been through in your short life." Leo said as he also followed her eyes and looked at the graves as well.

"You do too Leo." Adrian said.

"I am. Camielle has made me a very happy man. I will never eve get over losing Ben or Mercy but I have learned to cope and to be happy again. At least most of the time." Leo replied.

"That makes me happy to hear that too. Well I should be getting back to the kids before they make Amy and Ricky running out of the house screaming." Adrian said as she chuckled at the thought.

"Alright don't be a stranger and please tell Amy and Ricky that they are in my prayers." Leo said to her.

"I will. You take care Leo and please stay in touch." Adrian said and then she turned and walked away leaving Leo there to pay his respects to their loved ones.

Adrian climbed into the van and then she drove home to her kids, her friends, and the foundation that was her glue. She needed that. She needed someone to keep her grounded and someone to hold onto too when Bryan was gone and that was her kids, her parents, and her friends. And in the end she was strong enough to make it through everything else when all as said and done in the end.  



	22. A Moment Of Truth

Five months had passed since Amy had Henry. Amy was going for a examination with Dr. Klein to see if they could proceed with the IVF. Amy was sitting on the examination table as Dr. Klein examined her. He put some pressure on her abdomen. And then he finished the exam and helped Amy to sit up. Then he left the room for her to get dressed. A few minutes Amy sat there by herself as Ricky had to work and they needed the money. Finally Dr. Klein came back into the room and he sat down across from Amy and held onto her chart.

"You have healed nicely. But as I told Dr. Thomas that this is just too soon between pregnancies for you Amy. I think you should wait another year. I know this isn't what you want to hear but this is my medical opinion." Dr. Klein told Amy as she let the words sink in.

"I understand everything that you have said and your concerns Dr. Klein. In normal circumstances I would wait the eighteen months like recommended. But my son clings between life and death every moment of every day. And he is losing his fight, and I told him and God if there was anything that I could do help him I would. I am asking, no I am begging you to please clear me for this procedure. I need this. My son's fate is most definately sealed without it." Amy said.

"Surely there must be some other options that Dr. Thomas or you can try." Dr. Klein suggested.

"If there was we have already tried it. We have tested people across the country, everyone in my family, even in Ricky's. Friends, collegues, even neighbors. We have held drives all across the country to see if anyone is a match and still nothing. I need to do whatever it takes to at least try to save John's life. I owe him that much. Are you really going to tell me that I can't. Because if you are then I will keep trying until I find a doctor who will clear me and allow us to do this. But I don't want to do that. It takes more time, money, and resources. And that is one thing we are limited on is time. John's time runs out more each day that he fights this cancer that is killing him from the inside. And there isn't a damn thing I can do help him fight it. But this is something I can do. If there is even the slightest chance that this could save him, I have to take it. So please, please Dr. Klein I beg of you to reconsider and allow me to go through with this." Amy said as her fear, anger, and her tears came to the surface that she had buried for months.

Dr. Klein took a long moment and thought. "Alright I will clear you for the egg retrievel, and then if they prescreen the embryos and there is a good match then and only then will I clear you to attempt the IVF. I won't make any promises but I will try." Dr. Klein said.

"Thank you Dr. Klein I really appreciate it." Amy said and then she shook his hand.

Twenty minutes later she met Ricky on his lunch break. He was sitting at the table when she walked in. She took a seat next to him. Amy took a long drink of the water. She was thirsty after she practically ran from the clinic to her car and then from the car to the restaurant. After she finished drinking her water she wiped her mouth with her napkin and then set it down on the table in front of her.

"What did Dr. Klein say?" Ricky asked her.

"He said I can go in this month for the egg retrievel. But he won't clear the IVF unless there is a good match from one or more of the embryos. He wasn't going to clear me at all. He wanted us to wait another year. But I told him I normally would agree but if this didn't happen John would surely perish. And then he reconsider and said her would under those circumstances." Amy said as she put her hand over Ricky's.

"Well that's good. And you go in soon for the appointment?" Ricky asked her.

"Next week." Amy said as Ricky held both of her hands in his own.

"I hope this works Amy." Ricky said with a small smile.

"It has to Ricky it just has too." Amy said trying to convince Ricky and herself at the same time.

Amy had gone in for the procedure. Ricky went with her and everything went good. Then they fertilized the eggs. And now they just waited for the embryos to grow and mature and then they would start the prescanning. Amy and Ricky waited Anxiously as the weeks seemed to pass with little news. And finally they called and told them that they had three perfect matches for John and were ready to start the IVF. And Amy had called Dr. Klein and visited him once again and although reluctant he cleared Amy for the procedure. And the day finally arrived to transfer the embryos to Amy's womb.

The doctor was in the middle of the transfer when Ricky's phone went off. He was standing next to Amy. He looked down and saw that it was Anne calling. "I will be right back in just a moment honey." Ricky said and gave her a gentle kiss. Then he left the room and picked up his cell phone call.

"Anne, what's up?" Ricky asked her.

"Ricky, John isn't doing well. He stopped breathing and they had to put him on a breathing machine. Dr. Thomas says he is in a coma. Dr. Thomas says that if he doesn't come out of it soon that John may not survive long. I am so sorry. I know that you and Amy are at the clinic right now. But I thought that you should know that as soon as you possibly can to come here. And Amy should too. I think if he doesn't make it, it would be harder if Amy didn't see him at least one more time." Anne said as she choked back her own tears.

"Okay we will be there in a few minutes. And Anne, thanks for calling and staying with John today we both really appreciate everything that you and George have done for us." Ricky said and then he hung up the phone. He went back into the medical room.

"Alright Mrs. Underwood the two embryos have been transferred. If you want to just stay still for a little while and then you can go home." the doctor said.

"Amy John's in critical condition. We need to get the hospital." Ricky said in a gentle but sad voice.

"I have to go then." Amy said.

"Alright try to stay off your feet as much as you can and rest." the doctor said.

Twenty minutes later Amy and Ricky holding hands ran up to ICU where John was. When they walked in John was on a ventilator and had several machines and IV's around him. He looked so small and fragile. Amy sat on the bed next to him and she laid her head on his chest and she cried and cried. Ricky sat next to her and held her close to him as they held onto one another and Amy held onto their son. Letting their tears fall where they may.

Dr. Thomas walked in with a pastor and Anne just a few minutes after Amy and Ricky had arrived. They stopped as they saw the grief stricken parents falling apart in front of their son who lay in a coma as the cancer continued to rage through his body. Ricky stood up and wiped the tears with the back of his hands. Amy stayed where she was holding onto her sweet little boy who she loved so much.

"Ricky this is Pastor O' Brien. He is here to say a prayer for John. If you and Amy don't mind that is." Dr. Thomas said quietly.

Ricky looked over at his wife. He had never seen her so sad and falling apart. Even in their hardest times that was nothing compared to what they were all going through now. "Amy?" Ricky asked her.

"Please Pastor O' Brien that would be very nice of you. Thank you." Amy said as her tears poured and poured out even more.

Anne felt like her heart was breaking as she watched her daughter crumbling as her son was slowly slipping away from them and there wasn't anything that they could do. Anne wanted to hug her and kiss her and tell her it would all be alright like she had when she was a little girl. But she knew that nothing could take away their pain or their sadness. The only thing that could was if John survived and got well. Anne had to leave as she couldn't help the tears as she felt like she was losing her grip on reality.

Pastor O' Brien kneeled by John's beside across from Amy and opened his bible as he started to pray and read aloud some passages. Ricky went back to where he had sat down by Amy and pulled her close into his arms. He loved her and he loved his son. And he didn't know how to help either of them. He didn't know how to find the answers where there seemed to be no answers to be found anymore. All he could do was sit by and be near them as the future grewer bleaker by the minute.

Meanwhile Anne had called Adrian, George, Ashley, Leo, and anyone she could think of and Jack's dad Reverend Stone had organzied a candlight prayer in front of his church to pray for John. Adrian, her children, her parents, Leo, George, Robbie, Ashley, Toby, Donovan, Leon, and so many others were all gathered around and held lit candles and prayed that God would spare this young man's life and allow him to be healthy and live a long and wonderful life. Anne had stayed behind at the hospital and was doing whatever she could to help in anyway possible.

Afterward Adrian and Ashley had packed a few things for Amy and Ricky and had also picked up the kids and brought them over to George's house. Then they picked up dinner and they texted Ricky to please meet them in the waiting room downstairs. To there surprise Amy was waiting instead. She looked awful. Adrian knew her friend's life was falling apart and all of them felt helpless to stop it.

"We brought you some fresh clothes, some toothbrushes, toothpaste, and a dozen other things for you guys. Oh and dinner too." Adrian said as Amy stood there and she could feel her tears coming as she saw Amy losing her way and her courage all at the same time.

"Amy please don't give up. I know that things look horrible but John is still alive and he is fighting. He is a strong little boy and he is still fighting despite everything. That little boy up there needs you to believe that he is going to okay." Adrian said as her own tears theatened to pour out too.

"I want to Adrian. He is so tiny. And he has been fighting for so long. I don't know if his body can take much more beatings from this disease. I think I am losing him Adrian. I think that my son is going to die." Amy said as she felt her tiny wall crumble until there was nothing left.

Adrian and Ashley put there arms around Amy and they held her as they all knew how fragile the entire situation was. But still they all wanted to believe that John would pull through and that he would live. But even as they all thought it felt fake to them. It was like the end was coming to head and as they stood at the crossroads no one knew which way to go. And no one knew the future, but God. But everyone feared it so much and no one wanted that possibility to come true, no one. 


	23. Some Good News But Too Late?

Another two weeks passed and still John remained the same in a coma. Time passed slowly for everyone. Amy was doing her best to stay strong but Ricky was extremely worried about her. She hardly ate, and she could hardly keep anything down as it was. She hardly ever slept, and when she did she had horrible nightmares that would wake her. Ricky would try to comfort her and get her back to sleep. But she would just lay there next to him with this terrified look in her eyes as she started at the wall. It hurt him so much to see her like this, but he didn't know what else to do to help her. He felt like there family was crumbling apart. Ricky was doing his best to keep them afloat but it seemed as soon as he patched one hole another would arise somewhere else. He felt like he was fighting a losing battle.

Amy sat at home as she picked at her salad and spaghetti. Lucy and Anna were at school, while Henry was sitting in his swing and playing with his toys that hung from the swing happily. He was a very happy baby and Amy was thankful for that. But she knew that Anna was old enough to understand what was going on and Lucy was just beginning to get that something was off from her daily life. Amy was trying to be there for them but it was hard. She felt so torn and wore out that it didn't leave much energy or time for much else in her life.

Ricky sat next to his wife. She was seated right next to him and if felt like a thousand miles between them. It was like she had already given up and given in. It was like she had given up on the living. "Amy I want you to go see a doctor, I just want to see if your alright." Ricky finally spoke to her.

"No. I am fine. Nothing that little sleep won't cure. I am going to go lay down for an hour or so. Can you wake me when it's time to go see John?" Amy asked him after a while.

Ricky started to say something else and then he just sighed in frustration, "Sure I will wake you then." Ricky said and then he picked up the plates and threw the food away and then he threw them into the sink as they made a loud crashing sound as they hit the bottom. He couldn't keep living like this anymore. He just couldn't. He was doing everything he could to make this easier on her and everyone else but what about how he felt? Everyone else thought of him but Amy was consumed by own feelings she hadn't noticed how much he was hurting or the girls. They were all hurting. She didn't know that Lucy cried in the middle night for her mom. Or that Anna was always asking where mom was. And Henry was just easy thankfully. But he was burnt out. He was trying to take care of their family, Amy, John, while working to keep the bills paid, trying to finish school. It was just a lot for him to handle all on his own. He picked up the plate and threw it even harder at the sink and it shattered into a thousand pieces. And then the loud screams pierced the house. Ricky filled with guilt as Henry's piercing screams filled the kitchen.

The crash startled baby Henry and he started to cry. Ricky felt horrible and he gently unbuckled Henry and then he pulled his son out of the seat and held him over his shoulder. He gently patted his back and rocked him. Then he kissed his forehead. And soon Henry was settled down and just enjoying the new view from up high. He was almost calm as soon as his father had him in his arms.

Amy heard the loud noise and it startled her and she went downstairs. She saw the broken glass on the counter and saw Ricky holding their son in his arms. "Ricky what happened?" Amy asked him.

"I lost control and threw the plate. It's just been a hard month." Ricky told her in a flat voice.

"I know." Amy said as she looked into his eyes.

"Do you know Amy?" Ricky asked her.

"Of course I do. I have been sitting by our son's beside as he fought for his life." Amy said as her voice rose higher.

"I know that. But we have also had a very very hard month here too. Months in fact The girls miss you like crazy. Anna asks for you and Lucy cries for you. And when was the last time you picked up Henry to rock him or just hold him. I cook, I clean, I take care of the kids, I go to work, I take classes. I feel like a single person, and maybe I am being unfair, but it isn't just you or just me going through all of this, it's us. And we need to start making changes and being more considerate of each other. We should switch places once in a while. Because they need you too, and so do I. And I know you need us too. I love you Amy." Ricky said and he leaned in and kissed her.

"I am sorry Ricky. Everything has fallen on your shoulders lately. I have just been so tired and so numb lately. I will try harder to do better. I love you too." Amy said as she kissed him and deepended the kiss.

"Do you want to come to mommy?" Amy said and took Henry from Ricky. Then Ricky finished cleaning up the pieces of glasses as Amy sat down at the kitchen and held onto her son and just held him close to her. She could feel the warmth from his skin so close. This was the baby that she had wanted and almost lost. She felt horrible that she hadn't been there for him like she had her three oldest children. But even now she hadn't spent much time with them, but she vowed that she would change that.

After Ricky finished cleaning up and did the dishes he sat down next to Amy on the couch as she held Henry in her arms, rocking him to sleep. Ricky put his arm over he shoulders and held her close. And they just enjoyed a few quiet moments with their youngest child. And then after Henry went down they fell asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms after a long time of not really sharing much time together.

Meanwhile Adrian was sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework as she had started law school. She was trying to finish when Natalie began to cry. She got up and went over to Natalie who was playing in her bouncer. Then she picked up the baby. She rocked her back and forth and kissed her forehead. It had been hard for Adrian to get alot of her homework done once the kids came home. And she didn't want to ask her parents for even more help than they were already giving her. She had decided to see if she could ask the babysitter if they could stay an hour later with her. Otherwise she was going to fail the semester if she didn't finish her studies.

After a while Natalie stopped crying and Adrian put her back in her bouncer after a small snack. Then she checked on dinner. It was almost done. So she set the timer just to remind her in case she forgot as she started to study again. She was retaining what she could but she knew she would have to do a lot better. All of a sudden her phone went off. She picked it up off the table next to her.

"Hello?" Adrian said as she marked her page.

"Hi sweetie." Bryan's voice said.

"Bryan! I am missing you so much. And I love you and so do the kids too. How are you?" Adrian said as her excitement filled her voice.

"I am good. It is so good to hear your voice. I have missed you too and the kids also. I got your your last letter. I can hardly believe how big the kids are. A year old already. Times flies so fast. I was real sorry to hear that John has taken a turn for the worst. I still hope he pulls through. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. And I know you must be having a hard time with it considering Mercy's death and all." Bryan said as the words pained him.

"Yeah it has been. But there wasn't anything I could do for Mercy. And I carry her with me always. I just wish there was something I could do for John. Or Amy and Ricky. But I feel so busy and I can't think of anything else to be done." Adrian said in tears and frustration.

"I know Adrian, but sometimes just being there is the best thing anyone can do. I know it's hard Adrian but your doing the best you can. I just can't wait to get home to you and hold you and the kids in my arms again. I look forward to that day so much especially everything going on with John." Bryan said.

"I know that. I love you Bryan, you always know the right thing to say to make me see things in a different way. I cannot wait for that day either. We all wait until you are home and safe with us again." Adrian said as she tried to hold back her own tears.

"I love you too. And I am coming home I have to go honey. Take care and give all my love to the kids. Love you sweetie bye." Bryan said and hung up the phone.

"Bye." Adrian said but he was already gone. Adrian cried for a few minutes and then the buzzer went off. She wiped her tears and washed her hands and then got the casserole from the oven and set the table and let it cool down. She vowed she would be strong and get through this, and she would. But she still had her moment's of weakness, everybody did. So Adrian picked up the pieces and called the kids for dinner. And they all sat together and all laughed and enjoyed a nice meal as her homework and her problems were forgotten at least for a few hours.

Later in New York Grace was going through the mail. A huge manilla envelope was enclosed in the mail. It was from their doctor. She opened it with hope and joy. She read through the papers that they had sent her and she covered her mouth and gasped. "Jack! Jack come here!" She raised her voice happily.

"What is it?" Jack said as he walked into the living room after just putting Isabelle and Hannah down for the night.

"Hannah is a match. She is a perfect match for John. The results finally came back. Dr. Johnson had a family emergency and he had to cancel our appointment a few weeks ago and then when we moved it took a while to find us but she is. Look." Grave said as she gave it to Jack. Both of them smiled after Jack read the good news.

"This is wonderful. We have to call Amy and Ricky and we have to fly to California. I just hope were not too late." Grace said remembering that John clung between life and death as he was in a coma. She knew they would have to act fast.

"Do you think you can get off of classes for a few weeks? I know that my assistant coach can handle the team fine without me." Jack asked her.

"Yeah I think that will be okay. I can always keep up through the online courses option and send my work through the mail, or email. Let's make the preparation and then we will call Amy and Ricky. Let's not tell them until we have everything set. I don't want to dissapoint them until we can give them the details of when we are coming. I will have to call John's doctor and the place that has the cord blood." Grace said as she grabbed the housephone and Jack grabbed his cell phone to get the details ready.

That same night Ashley was laying in bed next to Toby as they were trying to sleep. But it was hard too some nights as she remembered the horrifying nights she was scared for her life. But she remembered that she was safe in her husband's arms and she tried to relax and fall asleep. But then her thoughts turned to Amy, Ricky, and most of all John, her nephew. He was so young and had been so filled with life as a young child. He was loved by so many people, and had touched so many lives within the eight years of his life.

She got up and went in to Hunter's nursery. She stared down at her son and just watched him sleep. He was so small and so helpless. She couldn't imagine the pain that Amy and Ricky were going through as they waited to see whether John lived or died. She wouldn't wish that on anyone. All of a sudden she felt familiar arms around her and she turned and it was Toby. She held him close to her.

"I cannot imagine if it was Hunter in John's place. I never want anything like that to happen to him." Toby said aloud what Ashley had been thinking the last few minutes.

"I agree but still it is our nephew who is going through it. And that has hit so close to home and it affects everyone whether we realize it or not. John has changed us so much and he brought my family back together. The ties that had bound us were breaking fast, and after John, and then Robbie they brought us back together, as a real family. I am so thankful for them in our lives. I only hope that we get to have John for many many years instead of the so few that he has been already given. I love you Toby, and our son. I am so happy to have you in my life. I know I don't say it much but I do and I always will." Ashley said and she leaned up and kissed him.

"Me too Ashley, me too." Toby said as he put his arms around his wife and as they stood in their's on nursery and enjoyed a sweet moment with just the three of them in their small family. 


	24. Heaven Isn't So Far Away

Grace was at the airport with the kids and Jack. They had called everyone except Amy and Ricky. Grace was going to do that from the airport. She picked up her cell phone and she dialed Amy's number. It rang several times before it finally went to voicemail. She waited for Amy's voice to start on the machine. "Hi you have reached Amy. I am unable to come to my phone at the moment. If you would leave your name, your number and a brief message I will get back to you as soon as I can." Followed by the beep to indicate to leave the message.

"Hi Amy's it's Grace. Jack and I are flying into California today, and we have some good news. Hannah is a perfect match for John. So we are on our way. We only hope John will come out of the coma so that he can get the transplant he so desperately needs to survive. We will see you in a few hours. Bye." Grace said and then hit the end button to end the call.

"Went to voicemail." Grace said as she looked over at Jack

"She probably busy and she might be with John and she can't pick up the phone. Either we will be there in the next few hours or so." Jack said.

"Flight 234 is now boarding for California." The overhead speaker called in a woman's voice.

"That's us. Let's go." Jack said and they stood up and picked up the kids and their carry on bags. And then they proceeded toward their flight.

Meanwhile Adrian was at Amy and Ricky's house. She was allowing Ricky and Amy a night with John, so she was taking care of Anna, Lucy, and Henry. Her mom and dad were taking care of her own children so she could allow Amy and Ricky time to visit with John. Everyone was heartbroken after all the months and months that John was being treated and now his future looked even bleaker. But everyone was trying to stay hopeful and positive although it was becoming harder to do that too. Adrian was making salad greens, with chicken and rice. And for dessert the kids were going to have berry cobbler.

Adrian went into the living room to check on the kids. Anna, and Lucy were watching a disney movie, and Henry was enjoying his fun activities in front of him as he was breaking in the new bouncer jungle gym that Adrian had given them. Natalie, and Noah were getting too big for them. So Adrian sent one to Grace, and the other was given to Amy and Ricky for baby Henry. He loved it and he was bouncing away and making noises as he played and looked at everything in awe and wonder. It made Adrian smile remembering when they were still in the infant stage. She missed it alittle, but she was glad that Noah and Natalie were getting older too.

Then she went back into the kitchen and she checked on dinner once again. Then she pulled out her books and set the timer on the stove. Then she sat down on the sofa with the lamp on and began to study for her classes. She had learned to take advantage of any available time to study. She would check every minute or so on the girls and Henry and they were all doing good, so she would go back to her studying until the timer went off. Adrian closed her books and then she got up and got dinner out of the oven and off the stove. Then she set the table and got everyone's plates ready. Except Henry was having a baby food jar and a bottle for dinner, yummy. So Adrian dished out each of their portions and got each of the girls a drink.

"Anna, Lucy time for dinner." Adrian said into the living room as she walked in and paused the movie and then picked up Henry. The girls followed her into the kitchen and sat down at each of the chairs and Adrian placed Henry in his highchair. Then she began to feed him his baby food slowly. While Anna and Lucy started to eat the chicken that Adrian had cut and cooled a little in the fridge so it wouldn't be too hard.

"Aunt Adrian is John going to die?" Anna said all of a sudden out of the blue.

Adrian was caught off guard by the question. Normally Anna was a very happy little girl full of love and laughter. But she had very sad grownup eyes looking back at Adrian. Adrian knew those eyes. They were Ricky's eyes looking back at her. "Honey we are all praying and hoping that doesn't happen. You need to believe that God will hear our prayers and hope that he will do what is best for John." Adrian said to her.

"But he might die still?" Anna said.

"It's possible but if he does he will get angel's wings and fly up to heaven to be with God, and so many other wonderful people." Adrian said trying to explain it briefly but also answer her question too.

"Like who?" Anna asked.

"Like my daughter Mercy, and my first husband Ben, like Ben's mom Sarah. Alot of wonderful people who are all up there and they are in John's corner even now." Adrian said as she gave her a gentle smile.

"Oh. I am sorry about your family Aunt Adrian." Anna said quietly.

"That's alright. I love them and I miss them alot sometimes but one day we will all go there and join them later on." Adrian said.

"So I will see John again one day?" Anna asked a little less sad.

"Of course you will Anna. If he becomes and angel he will be flying by the gates and holding his arms out for you on the day you come home to him." Adrian said.

"Thanks Aunt Adrian." Anna said and then turned back to her food.

"Your welcome Anna, finish up your dinner and then you guys can have dessert and finish your movie. Sounds good?" Adian said as she smiled at the little girls as she continued to feed Henry his jar of food until it was finished.

"Yes!" Lucy said in excitement.

"Yeah it does." Anna said in a softer voice but with a little excitement.

After the girls finished, Adrian dished them out the cobbler, and then made Henry a bottle. And as the girls finished their dessert, Adrian rocked Henry as he ate his bottle eagerly. Until he was finally finished. Then Adrian burped him, and then she laid him out on the floor on a blanket and changed his diaper. Then she put him back in his bouncer. By then the girls were finished. Adrian helped them wash up and then put their movie back on for them. Then Adrian cleaned up the plates and put them in the sink. Then she put dinner away in the fridge. And she washed the dishes, then dried, and finally put them away. Then she wiped down the counter tops, and the table. Then she was satisfied with the job she had done.

By then the movie had finished and Henry was falling asleep. So Adrian picked up Henry and the girls followed. Adrian changed Henry into pajamas as the girls changed their own clothes and put pajamas on. Then Adrian held Henry and made sure the girls brushed their teeth good. Then she put a sleeping Henry into his crib. Then she tucked the girls into their beds in their shared bedroom. Then she read them a story and Lucy was out quickly. When she finished Anna was still awake.

"Aunt Adrian, I will tell John if he becomes and Angel to say hi to Ben and Mercy when he gets to heaven." Anna said in a sweet voice.

"Thanks Anna. That would mean alot but I hope that John stays here with all of us though. Sleep well." Adrian said and tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. Then she turned on the nightlight and closed the door almost all the way. Then she picked up the baby monitor and went back downstairs and finished studying. And finally Adrian fell asleep on the couch with the baby monitor by one ear and her cell phone near her head. And she dreamed of Ben in white holding a little girl who looked so much like Hope that it had to be Mercy. And Adrian smiled at them and they smiled at her. And for once she dreamed happy thoughts for the first time in a long time.

Later at the hospital Amy was sitting in the chair and she had her head on the bed next to John. Ricky was laying on the cot and was trying to get some sleep. It had been a hard day for them and when Adrian had offered to babysit so they could spend anytime they could with John even if he was in a coma was special to them. So they packed an overnight bag and they had settled in for the evening and everyone was trying to sleep.

Amy was dreaming about her family and her friends as they were all at the beach and enjoying a large picnic. And Amy was smiling at her children. And it was in the far future. John was probably seventeen. He was strong, athletic, and healthy. He was the spitting image of his father Ricky. He was playing volleyball with some of the other kids and the parents. And he made a point and he jumped up and then he high fived everyone on his team. Amy smiled as this was the future that she wanted. She saw her daughters beautiful and young woman who looked a lot like their mother but also like their father too, and Henry was eight or so and he was trying to keep us with his big brother. There was another child a little girl who was shy and watching everyone. She ran right into Amy's arms and Amy picked her up and hugged her and then tickled her and made her laugh with giggles. Then Ricky appeared and he put his arms around Amy and the little the two of them watched on with pride as they watched their kids run happy, and healthy in front of them.

All of a sudden Amy was jottled awake by a hand on her head. She looked up thinking it was Ricky but she saw him still asleep on the cot. She looked over and looked into the familiar eyes of her eldest child. It was John and he was awake. He couldn't talk because of the breathing machine. Amy held his hands in her own and she kissed them with joy. And then she kissed his cheeks and his forehead.

"You can't talk honey until they take out the tube. I missed you John, we all did. You came back to me sweetheart. You came back. I am so glad to see you now. Stay with me John for now and forever. I love you." Amy said as she wiped away her tears as she beaped for the nurse to come in. And she held her son's hands and prayed for his waking up and hoped to find him a donor and get him well so that her dream could come true. 


	25. Only Time Will Tell

After Grace and her family had arrived a week later everything was all set up for the operation and the bone marrow transplant. John had undergone chemotherapy and radiation to destroy all of the cancer cells. So everyone had to be extra careful around him and wear masks and wash their hands and to take extra precautions that John wouldn't get sick. Everyone sat back and waited to see what was going to happen.

Hannah had already donated the bone marrow and was doing alright, it hurt a lot but she was healing just fine from the medical procedure. She was almost back to her happy self again. It had been hard for Grace to watch her daughter go through the procedure but she knew without it that John stood no chances of survival. Dr. Thomas had then given John the life saving bone marrow donation that everyone hoped would save him. But only time would tell whether or not it would do the trick.

So they all would have to wait and wait. It was nothing new to Ricky and Amy who had been waiting for over a year it seemed since John's cancer had come back only more severe this time than the last. But they knew that John's chances had gone in their favor once Hannah had donated the life saving bone marrow. And Amy and Ricky would be forever grateful to Grace, Jack, and Hannah for their gift even if it didn't save John's life in the end. They knew they had tried everything that they could. So everyone was living their lives while holding their breath at the same time.

Four more weeks passed by since John's bone marrow transplant. He was doing well and Dr. Thomas felt that his bone marrow transplant was going to be a success. Although he was still taking anti rejection medication, and he was still hospitalized until Dr. Thomas felt that he was stronger and that his body wouldn't reject the his bone marrow. But all of his tests indicated that he was on the mend. His white count was up, he didn't have fevers, his body was even putting on weight and he was looking stronger than he had in months. Everyone was thankful that John was on the mend and only prayed that it would continue. Because they all wanted this little boy that they all knew and loved to have a life, a real chance to live his life and not to have it cut so short by the fraility of his cancer. And for once the odds were in his favor and Ricky and Amy couldn't be more grateful, althought they were still holding their breaths on the off chance that John would start to get sick again, but all was still good.

Amy had been feeling ill and tired even though she was eating more and getting more sleep. She had finally taken a pregnancy test and went into to see her doctor and he had confirmed that she was in fact pregnant. The procedure had worked, but Amy had almost forgotten about it, almost. When John had gotten so sick and he had been in a coma for weeks and weeks she didn't think about it hardly at all. At that point all that mattered was that John survived so that they could get him well. That was all that mattered was that he stayed alive. But now Amy knew that she was pregnant as she was feeling the sickest she had with any of her pregnanies.

Amy had morning sickness every morning and sometimes at night too. But Amy had returned to work as the bills were starting to pile up. But she spent every other moment by John's bedside or taking care of her three other children. It was hard to split her time but she knew she had to do it. Ricky was working fulltime as well, also taking classes at night, and coming home in the evening taking care of Anna, Lucy, and Henry while Amy would be up at the hospital. It wasn't a perfect schedule but they were doing there best to make it work. And Amy was pitching in more so that everything didn't fall on Ricky's shoulder so much as it had before. She just wanted her son well and at home and she was willing to do what it took to make that happen. Grace and Jack were also doing well raising their three children. Jack worked full time while Grace was still in medical school and doing well. She was hoping to be graduated by the end of the year after she had taken as full a course load as the school would let her. She was thriving on the crazy schedule. She knew in the end the time away from her family would pay off. Ashley was also doing well and Hunter had just had his first birthday and Ashley had just been hired on as a reporter at the local newspaper. It gave her flexible hours to be with Hunter and still see Toby but yet work and bring in an income too. Adrian was doing well in law school. She loved the classes, and her teachers. She was glad to fiinally be getting her career back on track. The kids were getting bigger and only Natalie and Noah were the only two not in school as Hope was now in school fulltime. Cindy and Ruben helped out a lot when they weren't working. And Adrian had hired a partime babysitter as well to help with the kids as well. Leo and Camielle had a baby girl and named her Elizabeth. Leo and Camielle had asked Adrian to be her godmother and she had been extremely honored by that. Jeff and Kathleen along with Tom had extended their stay in Africa to help out for longer.

Amy had just finished work when she felt so exhausted. This pregnancy was really taking it's toll on her more than any of her other's ever had but Dr. Klein reassurred her that each pregnancy was different and that morning sickness happened sometimes and hoped that when she passed the first trimester that she wouldn't keep being only hoped that he was right. Amy went into her bedroom just to clean up and shower before going to see John. She looked at her bed and it looked so inviting. She thought a little time to rest and just close her eyes for a second couldn't hurt. She laid down for a moment to close her eyes to rest them for only a moment. But instead she ended up falling asleep instead of getting ready to go to the hospital. Ricky walked in and was about to say something when he noticed Amy asleep on their bed. He pulled a blanket over her and then he closed the door so that she could get some sleep. She really needed to rest. He went downstairs to take care of the kids and cook them dinner, then hopefully get them to bed so that he could study and get some classes done.

Amy woke up and the dark filled the room. She looked over at the alarm clock and it read 9:18 on it. Amy jumped out of bed. She had come home at three and had fallen asleep for over six hours. She opened the bedroom door and went downstairs. It was dark except the living room where Amy saw Ricky seated at the kitchen table with his labtop and he was typing away. Amy went up behind him and put her arms around his neck. He jumped alittle. Then he turned around and he looked up at his wife and gave her a smile.

"Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Ricky asked her.

"Very Nauseous. But a little more rested. You should have woke me though. I wanted to be there with John." Amy said.

"You need your rest too Amy. You can't keep pushing yourself like this especially now that your pregnant. I called your mom and she is with John. She was happy to do it. I know you want to be there all the time with John. But we all need you too here honey. Anna, Lucy, Henry, the new baby, and myself. I love you and it is also my job to take care of you too. And I am telling you to slow down more." Ricky said.  
"Yes I guess your right. I just wish I didn't feel so sleepy and nauseated in the morning and at night. It's hard to hold down any food. But its all for a good cause in the end. Thanks for keeping me grounded. I love you." Amy said.

"My pleasure. I just worried about you Amy. I just want you to rest more okay?" Ricky said.

"Yes sir." Amy said and she leaned over and kissed him. But then another wave of nausea hit her and she ran for the bathroom. And afterwards she brushed her teeth and then washed her hands and mouth out. This was definately going to be a rough few months with this pregnancy. But their lives were looking up for once.

John was on the mend. Ricky and Amy were both working so they were starting to pay all the bills that were stacking up while Amy had taken time off of work to be by John's side. Ricky was taking as many classes as he could and hoped to graduate with in the next year or eighteen months. Anna was loving her new gymnastics class, and Lucy was always happy and easygoing, much like her father. And Henry just was easy to love. It felt like their family and their friends lives were coming back around to full circle. And they only hoped that it would continue to be filled with happy times and memories to come that included John. But only time would tell if it would come true.

Sorry about the lack of chapters, my computer is really acting up. I am doing my best to finish the final chapter and post that one today too, if my computer allows. I was working on a new story called Please Don't Forget About Us, but I lost all of the seven chapters I had started when my computer got infected. I am doing my best to start it again but it will take time for me do that. Sorry again. -Soulmates.  



	26. Coming Full Circle

Another six months passed by and John was released from the hospital. He would always have to take medications to make sure he was going to stay that way but it was better than the alternative. He was at home and settling in well. Anna, and Lucy were thrilled when John came home and everyone had enjoyed watching John and his two sisters hugging and glad to be back together. Henry was now one years old and doing well too. Amy's pregnancy was progressing well and her morning sickness had finally stopped. She was now in her third trimester and she was feeling well. Anna was doing well in school and in gymnastics which she loved alot. Lucy was becoming more of a young lady all the time. And Henry was starting to walk. Amy and Ricky were almost completely caught up on their bills which felt good to them. Ricky was doing well in his classes and was on track to graduate. Amy still wanted to go back to school but she had decided that was too much to take on at the moment. So she was working and taking care of the kids. And with the new baby coming within the near future she would have her hands fuller.

Grace was also doing well with medical school and Jack was also working and he enjoyed every moment of twins were getting bigger, and so was Shawn. They were enjoying every moment of their family and their life together. Grace was also on track to graduate medical school the following year, and she would be doing her residency in New York, and she hoped after she was done then they would move back to California where she could open a clinic and practice there. She loved New York but she also missed her family and her friends who were three thousand miles away. But she knew all of their hard work was worth it in the end. And she knew that day would come sometime in the future.

Adrian was also doing well in law school, and the kids were thriving as well. Life was good to them, although they missed Bryan like crazy when there was time to stop and think. But Adrian was doing well at juggling motherhood, and being a full time student with help. She would never have been able to do it without her parents, her babysitter, and her friends. She was extremely thankful for all of their help and continued support. She loved school, and being a mom but when the nights would sneak up on her after her long days she longed for Bryan back in her arms. And she was glad that he was coming home soon too. And that made the days seem a little less long with him on a airplane over the atlantic on his way to the U.S. and back into her arms. And that helped her get through those long nights without him near her.

Ashley was working for the local newspaper and all the while she was writing her own novel in her spare time. She was loving every moment of it. She loved her son and her husband and for once it seemed like the darks shadows had lifted from her life and the sun was shining through and it felt wonderful on her skin. She was thankful to find the happiness after such a long time of darkness and horror that had filled her life for so long and had consumed her it felt. She was glad that she had found herself amongst all of the terrible things. Life was at a great spot for her. She would forever feel grateful that life was wonderful again.

Anne and George had finally retied the knot and were happy it seemed. It was like they were newly weds all over again. And Robbie was doing well in sports and school and he seemed like he was happy about his parents marriage too as were Amy and Ashley as well. They had taken a honeymoon trip to the caribbean. It had been a wonderful time for them and a much needed vacation for them after everything that had filled their lived over the last two that they were back they were settling into to working along side each other at the store and raising their last child together.

Kathleen and Jeff were enjoying their time giving back over in Africa along with Tom. They had spent a wonderful year there. But now they were back and Tom was working in Human Resources once again at his old job. Jeff was working at a local clinic, and Kathleen was redecorating the house, and involved in local charities, and her church. And they had both decided to make the trip once a year to give back and help out. It felt good to both of them and it was something they could do together.

Camielle and Leo were happy raising Elizabeth and Leo was working at his company and had made new investments and he was enjoying all of the new business that came along with it. It was bittersweet without his son Ben there though. He loved his life he only wished he was there to share it with him too. It would be the icing on top of his cake. But he knew that wouldn't happen so he was enjoying his life as much as he possibly could without him in his life. He would only hope that Ben was proud of him.

Nora was in still in Texas running the new butcher shops that Leo had opened down their and she and Ollie had found each other again and they were engaged and planning a big fall wedding with all of their family and friends. Everyone was thrilled that Nora was happy and settled for once in her life. Ricky was happiest of all and she was finally living a life of sobriety, and happiness where she was successful in her job and in her personal life all at one time.

Ruben and Cindy were also doing well in their own personal careers and in their own marriage. They were happier then ever it seemed. It was as if they were newly weds all over again. And Adrian loved that after years and years apart that her parents had told one another that they loved each other after all and had finally gotten married when she was still a teenagaer. She was just glad that their marriage and their loved was withstanding the test of time.

Shakur and Margaret were happy and still doing well in their careers and helping out their foster kids too. They were happy to be home and enjoying being grandparents and helping out Amy and Ricky with the kids once in a while and they were like the rock that they had always been. Kind, loving, and as solid as the day Amy remembered when she had first met them. That was nice that they were still so loving, and still as strong as that same day. It meant that love could withstand the bumps, and rough roads that life brought into everyone's lives.

Everyone was enjoying their lives as the clouds parted and the sun was finally shinning through. Life had been hard for all of them in the recent months and even in the recent years. But everyone was hopeful that life was finally coming back around to happier times for everybody.

Amy and Ricky were having a celebratory barbeque for Bryan who was finally coming home after a very long deployment. Everyone had all come over to bring a dish and enjoy his homecoming. Ruben, Cindy, Robbie, Anne, George, Margaret, Shakur, Kathleen, Jeff, Tom, Leo, Camielle, Elizabeth, Jack, Grace, their kids, Ashley, Toby and their son, even Nora, and Ollie had made the trip for the barbeque.

Adrian had just pulled into the parking stall as Bryan's unit was coming off the bus. She got out of the van and she walked over to where the rest of the families stood. She had dropped the kids off at Amy and Ricky's house already. She just wanted a moment alone with her husband after the long time that he was gone. She spotted him as they stood in formation. She looked around and she saw wives, children, and husbands who were all waiting anxiously to hold their loved ones in their arms. And Adrian felt the same way. It was as if time stood still for her. And finally she saw the men and women walking towards them. Then she saw Bryan walking towards her.

She burst out running and threw herself in his arms. He held her tightly. He was so glad to have her in his arms again. She felt so good in his arms. Adrian pulled back and put her hands by his cheeks and kissed him tenderly at first, but deepened the kiss to a more passionate and longer loving kiss. Then she pulled back out of breath.

"I have missed you so much. I cannot tell you how glad I am to have you back. I love you Bryan." Adrian said as she leaned in and kissed him once again.

"I missed you and the kids like crazy. You are my life Adrian. All of you complete me and with everything that has happened in the last year have made me realize, that I don't ever want to live this life without you in it. I love you so much Adrian. You give me the strength and the love to continue on in this life even when life seems so hard. I see life in a new way when I see you in. You have been through hell and back in your young short life and yet you love with everything you have, and you live life with no regrets. I admire your continued passion in this life Adrian. And I am grateful that I get to come home to you. I am the luckiest man in the world, because I get you and the kids in my life. And if that isn't heaven on earth than I don't know what is. I am glad to be home." Bryan said with tears in his eyes as he kissed his wife again and again.

Meanwhile back at Amy and Ricky's house everyone was getting ready for them to come home. Everyone was cooking, and just enjoying seeing everyone again. The kids were all playing together and just enjoying a warm California sunny day. Amy stood by and watched as her kids were all playing and John looked healthy and happy for the first time since it seemed she could remember. She thanked God everyday for that. And then she put her hand over her belly and she felt the baby kick. And she was thankful for her child that was coming and her family. Life seemed good for once in a long time.

Ricky came up behind her and put his arms around her her. Then Amy turned around and she kissed his lips. And finally they parted out of breath. Amy gently caressed his cheek with the back of her palm. Ricky enjoyed her touch for a moment and just enjoyed his kids and his wife near him and healthy.

"I love you Amy. You are my past, my present, and my future." Ricky said as she looked into her eyes with more love and more hope than he had since John had gotten sick.

"I love you too Ricky. I never thought life would be happy once again. It seemed like our lives in the past year have been so sad and hard to live as we watched John get sicker and sicker. But finally life looks brighter and we have so much to be thankful for." Amy said as she leaned in and rested her head on Ricky's chest.

"Yes we do. And we will make it Amy. We all will make it. I have hope that it will all work out. It has too." Ricky said as he put his hand on Amy's extended belly.

"I do too." Amy said as they stood together and watched their family and their friends laughing, having a good time, and just enjoying life all over again. It made everything that they had been through worth while and that was worth it in the end.

After two hours they pulled into Amy and Ricky's driveway. Adrian shut off the engine and she got out of the car. Then she reached out her hand as Bryan got out and closed the door and he also reached for Adrian's hand and they held onto each other. And they walked hand in hand into the back yard. The kids were all playing and running around. The adults were on the deck or on the lawn setting up the tables and chairs for the picnic.

Holly, Hope, and Kate saw their dad and they stopped playing and they burst out running with tears streaming down their faces. Holly reached Bryan first and threw her arms around him tightly and he picked her up and twirled her around. "Hey big girl, I missed you so much. Your getting so big. I love you my Holly belles." Bryan said as he held his oldest and kissed her cheeks. She was becoming a beautiful young woman.

"I missed you daddy so much. I am so glad that your finally home. I love you." Holly said as she put her face into his shoulder and she cried that her daddy was safe and he was home with her.

Then Bryan set down Holly and scooped up Kate and Hope. "We missed you daddy. We love you daddy!" Kate said as she was thrilled to see him and have him in her arms. And Hope just held onto her daddy and wouldn't let go for dear life.

"I love you girls so much. Well this is the homecoming that is worth the wait." Bryan said as he held onto his daughters. And after a few minutes the rest of their family and friends all came up and welcomed him home.

After everyone else had said welcome home and how glad they were that he was safe and sound Amy and Ricky were finally able to greet their friend and welcome him home too. "Welcome Home Bryan!" Amy said and gave him a hug.

"We're sure glad to see you home safe, man." Ricky said and gave him a manly hug.

"Thank you. It feels real good. I am so sorry for everything that you and your family have been through. I am just glad that John is doing well and he is looking good." Bryan said as he spotted John playing baseball with Robbie and he looked healthy and doing good too.

"Thank you Bryan that means alot to both of us." Ricky said as he put his arm around his wife and they shared a look of joy, happiness, and a little saddness of what could have happned.

"Well lets all eat." Amy said as lunch was ready.

Everyone enjoyed good food and good conversation. All of the horrible events were forgotten and only the happy times seemed to shine through on that day. It was a day to celebrate Bryan's homecoming, John's health being restored, Ashley and Grace surviving the horrors, and everyone living through all of it. It was a happy time for their family and their friends and everyone enjoyed reliving the old days and making new memories for everyone. And for the first time in over a year life had finally come full circle for them and everyone was going to hold onto their loved ones and just enjoy the quiet moments of life.


End file.
